Adreamcalledtwilight2
by Madisson
Summary: L'histoire se déroule peu après Eclipse. Tout va de travers. Charlie refuse que Bella se marie, Jake l'agresse, Mike lance des paris sur l'estimation de la durée de son couple mais ce ne sont que des broutilles, en comparaison de son enlèvement...
1. Prologue

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous :)**

Voici le prologue de A-dream-called-twilight2. Il ne s'agit pas d'une suite de A-dream-called-twilight mais d'une nouvelle histoire, sans aucun rapport avec la première. Cette histoire commence juste après Eclipse.

J'avais déjà publié sept chapitres, avant de mettre cette fiction en pause. Aujourd'hui, non seulement je reprends, mais tous les chapitres vont être remplacés car ils ont été revus, augmentés en corrigés, pour votre plus grand confort. Malgré tout, si vous voyez des fautes, notamment en ce qui concerne la logique de mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. (Genre, je me trompe de nom, de lieu, d'heure, etc.)

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour avoir la suite. ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

–

_Prologue_

Un cliquetis.

Un grincement.

La porte s'ouvrit et je me tassai dans le coin de la pièce, cachant mon visage de mes mains. Un courant d'air me fit frissonner. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait de froid ou de peur. Au bout d'une longue minute, une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité ambiante. _Il_ se rapprochait, je le sentais. Je n'osai le regarder. Je n'osai lever la tête, craignant des représailles. Dans un élan de courage, je pris la parole :

-Je t'en supplie, fis-je d'une voix tremblante. Laisse-moi m'en aller.

_Sa_ main se posa sur mon front. J'étais brûlante, je m'en rendais bien compte. La tête me tournait, j'étais constamment parcourue de sueurs froides. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que j'étais malade. Il fallait que je voie un médecin, rapidement. Je savais néanmoins qu'_il_ n'allait pas me laisser m'en aller. Au lieu d'agréer à ma demande, _il_ m'attira contre lui, approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura :

-Je ne peux pas, Bella, tu le sais.

Bien sûr qu'_il_ le pouvait mais _il_ ne le voulait pas et je n'en pouvais plus j'étais épuisée. Mon corps frêle supportait avec mal les douleurs qu'_il_ m'infligeait, aussi bien physiques que mentales ! Je voulais m'en aller ! Je voulais aller retrouver, Edward ! Edward…

-Je le fais pour ton bien, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois de me convaincre_._

Des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je pleurai. De haine, de peur, de désespoir. Tout de suite, mes sanglots déclenchèrent _sa_ rage. _Il_ recula et frappa contre un objet que je n'identifiai pas, évacuant _sa_ colère. Puis, _il_ me fit face. Malgré la nuit ambiante, je n'avais aucune peine à m'imaginer _sa_ stature imposante.

-Ne comprends-tu donc pas, hurla-t-_il _? Je m'efforce de te garder en vie, Bella ! En vie !

Je plaçai mon visage à l'angle du mur, essayant de le protéger de sa colère. Mon geste ne _lui_ échappa pas mais _il_ décida de ne pas s'obstiner. _Il_ soupira et se releva. _Il_ s'en alla et ferma la porte, derrière _lui_, annihilant le maigre espoir que j'avais de m'enfuir.

Lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure, il y eut un grincement. Ce cliquetis, je ne pouvais cesser de le considérer comme _mon enfer_.

_Jacob_.

–

Voili-voilà ! Je ne pense pas l'avoir dit où que ce soit, donc je vais le faire maintenant : Je suis incontestablement Edwardienne ! :) Cette info vous donnera peut-être des idées concernant la suite.

Une petite Review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce prologue serait fortement appréciée :P

Bisous à tout le monde !


	2. Chapitre 1 – Pris en flagrant délit

Bonjour, toutes et tous :)

Voici donc venu le premier chapitre de ADCT2. Merci pour les alerts et les favoris, ça me fait très plaisir. :D

Merci aussi à **lapiaf8**, ainsi qu'à **pierard85** d'avoir laissé un commentaire, c'est très gentil de votre part ! ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

** –**

**Chapitre 1**

_Pris en flagrant délit_

Nous avions, le jour-même, été à la clairière. Edward avait voulu annuler le mariage et exaucer mes souhaits, là, tout de suite, dans l'herbe. Je n'avais cependant pu que refuser, voulant dorénavant les mêmes choses que lui. Aussi incroyable que cela soit, je voulais maintenant me marier. Je voulais vivre ma vie avec lui et, ce, pour l'éternité. Non pas que je ne voulais pas qu'il réalise ses parts du marché maintenant mais je voulais pouvoir partager mon bonheur avec les gens que j'aimais, mon père, ma mère et mes amis. Je ne voulais plus refuser une cérémonie digne de ce nom à Edward. Je savais qu'il en mourrait d'envie, qu'il attendait ce moment depuis presque cent ans, maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas, non. Se marier, respecter les traditions, c'étaient ses rêves, dès l'instant où il avait compris qu'il m'aimait. Et j'allai tout faire pour qu'ils se réalisent. Il était hors de question que je gâche ses attentes par mes désirs égoïstes.

Nous nous trouvions maintenant dans ma chambre, envisageant comment nous allions pouvoir le dire à mon père et, surtout, à ma mère. Les deux m'inquiétaient énormément. Couchés dans mon lit, Edward et moi réfléchissions. Moi plus que lui. Il ne cessait de me déconcentrer avec de petits baisers, des petits mots murmurés à mon oreille, des regards de lave, des caresses sur mes hanches, remontant parfois ses mains sous mon haut de pyjama, jusqu'à mon nombril. Il n'allait cependant jamais plus loin. J'admettais volontier que j'aurai tout de même aimé. La dernière fois que notre baiser s'était approfondi, cela avait été pour le moins… réjouissant. Non, ce n'était pas le mot que je cherchais. C'était bien plus, c'était tellement… Mais il avait tout arrêté, tout stoppé, avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit, prétextant que je surestimais ses capacités à se retenir face à mon sang. Je ne le surestimais pas, non, c'était lui qui ne cessait de se sous-estimer. Lors de notre rencontre, plus que tout il avait voulu me tuer. Il avait imaginé des plans pour ne laisser aucun témoin. Il avait envisagé tuer toute la classe de biologie pour s'abreuver de mon sang mais il s'était retenu. Il avait réussi à se contrôler. Maintenant, il supportait presque… facilement l'odeur que je dégageais. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de m'embrasser. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de me serrer contre lui. Rien, non, mis à part ses préjugés sur le paradis et l'enfer et son incessante envie de me protéger au-delà du raisonnable.

Bref, je pensais bien trop à lui et pas assez à comment j'allais annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille. Je me remis à chercher, à essayer de solutionner mais Edward – contre toute attente – déposa de petits baisers sur ma mâchoire, avant de descendre son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

-Edward, s'il te plaît, soufflai-je…

-Je le fais, si tu veux, s'exclama-t-il alors. J'irai en parler à ton père, puis je téléphonerai à ta mère. En ce qui concerne tes amis, il suffira de leur envoyer les cartons d'invitations et…

Je me dégageai prestement de sa si douce emprise et m'assis sur le lit.

-Edward, sois sérieux une minute !

Il soupira et s'installa face à moi.

-Je suis sérieux, Bella. Regarde-toi ! Tu trembles littéralement à l'idée de leur faire part de tes projets. Laisse-moi m'en occuper et tout…

-Non, Edward. Je ne peux pas me défiler. Ce serait enfantin, puéril et très mal vu.

Il réfléchit l'équivalent de deux secondes.

-Alors nous irons leur dire demain. Je resterai près de toi et, si quelque chose se passe mal, je prendrai le relais.

C'était en effet la meilleure solution. J'y avais déjà pensé, certes, mais je me rendis compte que je ne cherchais pas un moyen pour le leur dire au mieux, mais une solution pour ne pas parler de mes projets à mes parents. Oui, j'étais une gamine puérile.

-Très bien, murmurai-je.

-Voilà. Recouche-toi, maintenant !

Je m'exécutai et attirai Edward contre moi. Je calai ma tête sur son bras et restai ainsi plusieurs minutes. Edward finit par s'y remettre avec ses baisers et sa main baladeuse. J'eus l'impression qu'il se laissait légèrement emporter par la situation, ce qui n'était pas son genre.

-Edward ?

Ses mains sur mes hanches et ses lèvres sur les miennes m'empêchèrent de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit. Mes pauvres hormones d'humaines souffraient énormément de la situation. Je savais que si je me laissais faire, elles ne résisteraient pas bien longtemps à ces merveilleuses caresses. Alors que cela faisait déjà bien plusieurs secondes que je ne respirai plus, Edward me relâcha.

-Non, gémis-je en m'accrochant à ma chemise. Encore.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à être transportée, mon amour.

-Si, me plaignis-je !

Il s'était recouché à mes côtés et je ne me gênai pas pour me mettre à plat ventre sur lui, comme il l'avait fait avec moi il y a de cela quelques secondes.

-Non, Bella…

Avant qu'il ne puisse me baratiner comme il le faisait toujours avec ses « C'est trop dangereux ! » et ses « Je risque de te faire du mal ! », je posai à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos haleines se mélangeaient et je faisais bien attention à ne pas lui laisser une seconde de répit.

-Bella, attends !

Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, mes doigts déboutonnant fébrilement sa chemise. Je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches me poussant à continuer ce que je venais de commencer. L'une d'elle remonta lentement sous le haut de mon pyjama, avant de le déboutonner, lui aussi. Il resta néanmoins sur mes épaules. Je ne portais pas de sous-vêtement dessous et je pus voir qu'il ne cessait de me détailler. Il me tira contre lui et plongea sa tête au creux de ma poitrine, y déposant une myriade de baisers tous plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Ma respiration se fit rauque et je perdis toute pensée cohérente. Je m'accrochai à sa nuque et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il descendait les siennes le lond de mes cuisses.

-Oui, Edward, gémis-je, lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mon sein.

-Bella, souffla une voix que je ne connaissais trop bien…

Elle me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je regardai contre ma gauche et découvris mon père, se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Il s'appuyait contre l'embrasure, les yeux écarquillés par le spectacle qu'Edward et moi lui offrions. Il ne respirait plus, se contentant de nous fixer, ses lèvres remuant parfois, essayant de prononcer un mot ou une phrase.

Je regardai ensuite Edward. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas entendu venir ? Approcher ? Je reposai mon attention sur mon père qui avait repris des couleurs… ainsi que sa respiration.

-Bella, Edward, vous avez deux minutes pour descendre dans la cuisine !

Il avait parlé d'un ton froid, sans émotion. Il referma ensuite la porte et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Edward aurait dû l'entendre arriver, non ? Pourquoi ne nous avait-il pas arrêtés ? Il aurait dû me repousser, me faire comprendre que Charlie n'était pas loin…

Je le fixai, incrédule. Son visage était aussi horrifié que le mien. Lui, toujours si avenant, si à cheval sur ses principes et l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'amour… uniquement après le mariage. Voilà qu'il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit et cela devait sans doute l'horrifier autant que moi.

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, mes membres se mirent à trembler. Charlie nous attendait en bas, à la cuisine. Il allait exiger de nous des explications, des excuses, et Dieu sait quoi encore. La honte m'envahissait lorsque je pensais au fait que mon père nous ait vu entrain de nous… caresser, Edward et moi.

-Edward… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi, maintenant, lui demandai-je comme s'il était sensé connaître la réponse ?

Devant mon trouble, Edward reprit ses esprits, prit mes poignets entre ses mains et m'obligea à me calmer.

-Bella ! Bella, écoute-moi !

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas.

-Ton père nous attend, en bas. Cela va bientôt faire deux minutes.

-Mais Edward… Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ?

-Je crois que tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire. Moi, en revanche…

Il me fit un piètre sourire. Bien sûr… Edward ! Charlie ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé. Encore moins depuis que je m'étais remise avec lui. Il allait forcément lui en vouloir. Il allait… Oh non. Je n'osai même pas imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer dans peu de temps. Edward reboutonna mon pyjama. Je me trouvais toujours dans la position dans laquelle Charlie nous avait trouvés et j'essayai de m'imaginer la vue que l'on devait avoir sur nous, depuis la porte. Ce qui était sûr, c'était bien que rien n'avait pu lui échapper. Ni les mains d'Edward, ni son visage dans le creux de ma poitrine, ni mes soupirs de plaisir. Edward me remit debout et prit ma main, m'obligeant à le suivre. J'eus du mal, dans les escaliers, à rester debout, tant mes jambes étaient tremblantes, et Edward fit bien attention à ce que je ne tombe pas. Nous arrivions dans la cuisine. Charlie avait le regard dans le vide. Il était assis et nous désigna les chaises de la main, nous intimant l'ordre de nous asseoir. Je ne pus ne pas m'encoubler et Edward me retint avant que je ne tombe au sol.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

-C'est ça, continua Charlie, sur le ton du sarcasme. Merci Edward, maintenant asseyez-vous, exigea-t-il !

Je gardai la tête baissée et Edward et moi prîmes place. Charlie nous inspectait, semblait chercher ses mots, mais aucun de nous ne parlâmes. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et je savais que Charlie n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

-Très bien, les jeunes. Je réfléchis, en ce moment, et bien que je te connaisse mal, Edward, je sais que toi, Bella, tu n'es pas idiote.

Je secouai pitoyablement la tête.

-Je suppose que vous aviez prévu de quoi vous protéger, dans ce genre de situations. Vous sortez ensemble depuis maintenant, quoi… Deux ans ? Ah non, j'oubliai, Edward t'a quitté en te faisant souffrir comme lors de la mort d'un proche durant plusieurs mois.

Son ton était sarcastique, mauvais. Je n'osai toujours pas le regarder.

-Papa…

-Non, Bella ! Je savais que ce jour arriverait. J'aimerai seulement savoir si tu as eu l'intelligence de prévoir le moment et de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête, sans protection.

Je ne sus que répondre.

-Bella, regarde-moi !

Je levai les yeux et le regardai enfin, évitant cependant son regard.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je.

Il tendit sa main en avant. Que voulait-il ? Il avait un air idiot sur le visage mais je savais qu'il était loin de l'être et qu'il était de très, très mauvaise humeur.

-Quoi, demandai-je ?

-Puis-je m'assurer de ta réponse ?

Il voulait…

Je soufflais, me sentant minable d'avoir essayé de lui mentir. Charlie rabaissa sa main, comprenant que je ne lui avais pas dit la vérité. Il soupira bruyemment, contenant la colère qui l'envahissait chaque seconde un peu plus.

-Bella, que t'ai-je appris, bon Dieu, éclata-t-il ? N'as-tu donc rien dans la tête ? N'en as-tu pas assez appris auprès de ta mère et de moi ?

J'aurai tant aimé lui répondre que oui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, pas dans ses circonstances. Edward ne pouvait avoir de descendance. Il ne pouvait procréer et nous n'avions, par conséquent, pas besoin de protection. Je ne pouvais le dire à mon père, qui m'aurait prise pour une folle, avant de mettre Edward dehors, le bannissant à jamais de ma vie.

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

-Tu peux l'être, ma fille.

Cet à ce moment qu'Edward prit enfin la parole. Il avait été si peu présent que j'avais douté qu'il soit encore à côté de moi.

-Monsieur Swan…

-Edward ? Je suppose que tu as une bonne explication à tout ça ? Tu vas me faire croire que ce n'était pas ta faute ? Que tu n'as rien pu faire ? Que tu t'es laissé aller à des pratiques avec ma fille que je ne décrirai pas, connaissant les conséquences, mais ne pensant pas nécessaire de prendre tes précautions ?

-Monsieur Swan…

Une larme coula sur ma joue, puis une autre, et encore une autre.

-Non, Edward, hurla-t-il, tapant du poing sur la table ! Sache que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres, ce genre de situations. As-tu pensé à ce qui arriverait, si ma fille, la femme que tu dis aimer, venait à tomber enceinte ? Tu l'as déjà abandonnée une fois et je ne doute pas une seconde que tu recommenceras, si le cas se révélait véridique.

-ARRÊTE, hurlai-je, à mon tour !

Je me trouvai près d'Edward et mourrai d'envie d'aller me réfugier dans ses bras. Je me retins. Edward faisait de même. Je savais qu'il voulait m'enlacer et me consoler, sécher mes larmes mais il se retenait, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation. Il avait quand même légèrement serré ma main qu'il avait précédemment lâchée.

Le silence était venu s'abattre sur la cuisine mais mon père n'en avait pas fini avec nous.

-Bella, je suis désolé.

Je relevai légèrement la tête. Le ton de Charlie s'était adouci.

-Je ne pense qu'à ton bien. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves enceinte et seule, devenant mère célibataire avant même d'avoir été à l'université.

Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de penser qu'Edward allait à nouveau me quitter ?

-Edward ne repartira pas, murmurai-je, n'ayant pas la force ni le courage de parler plus fort.

-Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre, Bella ? Il l'a déjà fait, il peut très bien…

-Parce que nous allons nous marier, soufflai-je.

Ca y était. C'était dit. Je venais de lui avouer. Charlie, qui s'était précédemment calmé, perdait à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même. Il serra les poings, comme se retenant de se jeter sur Edward. Le voir ainsi, lui annoncer la nouvelle ainsi, me répugnait. Je n'avais néanmoins pas eu le choix. J'espérai maintenant qu'il accepterait, qu'il comprendrait… qu'il m'accorderait sa bénédiction, même si j'en doutais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, demanda-t-il ?

Edward reprit à nouveau la parole alors que la peur me gagnait.

-Monsieur Swan, j'ai demandé Bella en mariage et elle a accepté, après avoir mûrement réfléchi.

Pas tout à fait vrai, pas tout à fait faux. J'avais accepté le soir même où il m'avait demandé ma main, le soir où il m'avait offert la bague d'Elizabeth, mais j'y avais réfléchi jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore.

-Mariage ?

Mon père en était tout retourné. Il se leva et tourna en rond dans la pièce, titubant parfois.

-Pourquoi, Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que tous les autres ? L'argent ? Le physique, les… les voitures ? Bella, pourquoi ?

Ses deux derniers mots résonnèrent comme une supplique. J'étais sidérée qu'il puisse penser que ce n'était pas Edward avec qui j'avais envie de me marier mais avec son argent. Qui aurait cru qu'il me considérait si bassement ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir, papa. Tu ne comprends rien. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Rien de plus, ni de moins. Je me fiche de son argent, de son physique, de sa voiture.

-Admets que ça aide pas mal !

-Sûrement, murmurai-je une nouvelle fois, je ne sus trop pourquoi.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, sans sanglot.

-Monsieur Swan…

-Que lui as-tu fait, Edward, pour qu'elle accepte ?

Il s'était rapproché jusqu'à lui et je posai ma main sur mon ventre. Une boule s'était formée. Une boule de peur et d'angoisse. Charlie leva le regard sur moi avant de le rebaisser contre Edward, avec, sûrement, l'envie de le tuer.

-Tu l'as déjà mise enceinte, hurla-t-il ?

-Quoi, me révoltai-je ? Non !

-Bella, ne me prends pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis !

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, papa. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis encore vierge.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, Bella, après ce que j'ai vu. Je ne te pensais pas ainsi, ma fille.

Il se rassit et se remit à réfléchir. Je restai près d'Edward, me demandant s'il était encore là. Il ne m'était pas d'une grande aide.

-Très bien. Je n'approuve pas ce mariage, loin de là. Vous n'aurez pas ma bénédiction. Mais vous allez le faire, si telle est votre envie. Si tu penses, Bella, que c'est lui et personne d'autres. Mais ne viens pas pleurer à ma porte lorsque tu te seras rendue compte que tu auras fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.

-Très bien, murmurai-je…

J'étais blessée qu'il le prenne ainsi mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Pas pour ça. Je lui en voulais en revanche de me prendre pour une fille facile. Jamais je ne me marierai à quelqu'un seulement pour son argent, son statut, sa beauté, non. Je le faisais par amour et, ça, personne ne le changerait.

-Edward, tu rentres chez toi. Bella, tu montes te coucher.

Je me levai et montai à l'étage, écoutant la porte claquer, signe qu'Edward était parti. J'entrai dans ma chambre et ouvris ma fenêtre, espérant qu'Edward reviendrait. Je me couchai et ne tardai pas à m'endormir, baignée dans mes larmes et mes sanglots. Ce fut la première fois qu'Edward et moi ne dormions pas ensemble.

–

Alors, comment ? :)

J'avoue être contente de ce chapitre, même s'il ressemble pas mal au premier chapitre de ADCT. Vu que je reprends depuis la fin de Eclipse ADCT et ADCT2, les (environ) trois premiers chapitres auront un fond plus ou moins identique, sans pour autant être pareils.

Faîtes-moi part de ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, je ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissante ! :)

A bientôt, Madisson'


	3. Chapitre 2 – Je ne veux pas te perdre

**Bonjour, bonjour… ^^**

Voici donc venu le chapitre 2 de cette troisième fiction. :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 2 **

_Je ne veux pas te perdre_

Le jour se leva et j'eus une sorte de nausée en ne voyant pas Edward à mes côtés. Je devinai qu'il n'était pas revenu de la nuit. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte, ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'avais aussi froid. J'étais gelée, glacée, même. De plus, si Edward était passé, il m'aurait laissé un message sur la table de nuit. Il n'y avait néanmoins aucun mot. J'aurai aimé, pourtant, tellement aimé qu'il vienne sécher mes larmes.

Je me levai calmement, légèrement mal, pas très à l'aise. Alors que je sortais de ma chambre, un haut-le-cœur me prit et je fus obligée de courir aux toilettes. Je déversai le petit déjeuner que je n'avais pas encore avalé, me rendant compte que j'avais dû attraper un virus.

On frappa à la porte et je me retournai. Charlie se trouvait dans l'embrasure et me regardait, peiné, inquiet, colérique. Il n'était pas prêt à me pardonner mon écart de conduite, je le savais.

-Bella, tout va bien, demanda-t-il ?

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas, ne souhaitant aucunement l'inquiéter. Ce n'était rien, en plus, mon malaise allait bientôt passer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est passager.

Il me regarda une seconde, perplexe. Lui qui n'avait jamais été très doué avec moi semblait maintenant plus malhabile que jamais.

-Très bien. Je t'attends en bas pour le déjeuner.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti plus tôt, ce matin, me demandai-je ? Pourquoi était-il encore là ? N'avait-il pas de travail en retard, au poste ? Ou veillait-il à ce qu'Edward ne vienne pas me rendre visite ?

Je me rinçai la bouche et retournai dans ma chambre, enfiler des vêtements propres. Je descendis ensuite lamentablement les escaliers, ne voyant pas où je mettais les pieds. J'allai m'asseoir sur une chaise, commençant le bol de céréales que Charlie m'avait préparé. Les flocons étaient pâteux, signe qu'il avait mis le lait dans le bol au moins cinq minutes auparavant. Ca tombait bien, je n'aimais pas les céréales trop croustillantes.

Charlie était assis en face, comme hier, et il me regardait manger sans rien dire. Personnellement, j'avalai deux bouchées avec peine, avant de m'arrêter. Je n'avais pas faim et l'odeur du lait me retournait l'estomac.

-Tu devrais manger, m'indiqua Charlie.

-Je sais.

Je n'arrivais cependant pas. La nourriture restait coincée, comme lorsque l'on est malade. Véritablement malade. Je n'aurai sans doute pas dû laisser ma fenêtre ouverte avant de m'endormir. Il ne faisait pas chaud, la nuit, à Forks, et il ne serait pas étonnant que j'aie attrapé une bonne grippe.

-Je… Je ne peux pas.

Je gardai les yeux baissés, n'osant regarder celui qui m'avait surprise chevauchant Edward. Mon père.

Il se leva de sa chaise et tourna autour de la table. Je sentis une main chaude s'appuyer contre mon front. Elle me parut cependant glacée.

-Tu as de la fièvre. Tu ne vas pas en cours, aujourd'hui, retourne te coucher !

Il l'avait dit avec un ton froid, cassant, que je ne lui connaissais pas. Comme si me voir malade était le cadet de ses soucis. Je me levai, les larmes aux yeux, et retournai me coucher, comme il me l'avait ordonné. Ce ne fut pas long avant que le sommeil me regagne. J'avais froid, je me sentais mal. Je transpirai et grelottai à la fois, me demandant comment cela était possible.

Mon sommeil était parsemé de rêves incompréhensibles. D'un fauve tuant des humains effrayés, de licornes volantes et de montagnes qui chantaient. Je me tassai inconsciemment sous mes couvertures, cherchant une chaleur réconfortante, en vain. Je me réveillai tardivement. Un bruit se faisait entendre, dans la maison, mais je n'arrivais pas l'identifier. Il revenait, s'arrêtait, reprenait, s'arrêtait à nouveau. Je compris tardivement qu'il s'agissait du téléphone et me levai, voulant aller répondre. Alors que j'arrivais aux escaliers, la sonnerie s'arrêta. Je descendis tout de même et allai me coucher dans le canapé, près du radiateur. Je m'endormis une seconde fois, juste après avoir aperçu l'heure sur l'horloge murale, indiquant dix heures.

Je me réveillai une nouvelle fois, entendant un bruit qui ne me paraissait pas normal. Alors que je me relevai, me tenant à ce que je trouvais sous ma main, je compris que quelqu'un frappait énergiquement à la porte. Je pris la couverture, m'y envellopant, et allai ouvrir. Je tournai le loquet puis tirai sur la poignée. Il s'agissait d'Edward, sur le perron. Il avait l'air inquiet et torturé.

-Bella ?

Je levai la tête, voulant l'embrasser, mais je reculai, lorsque je me rendis compte que je risquai de le contaminer. Puis, je me traitai d'idiote ! Les vampires ne tombaient pas malades, eux, contrairement aux faibles humains comme moi. En même temps, les vampires n'étaient pas sensés tomber amoureux des humains, je préférai donc garder mes distances, ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon vampire de fiancé. Il entra, ferma la porte derrière lui et prit ma tête entre ses mains, tout en m'obligeant à le regarder.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est une simple grippe.

Cela ne rassura pas Edward, au contraire. Lui-même avait failli mourir de grippe. Alors, certes, c'était de la grippe espagnole mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait prendre mon état au sérieux.

-Bella…

-Je t'assure que ce n'est rien.

Il me prit par le bras et me conduisit jusqu'au canapé, dans lequel il me força à m'installer à nouveau.

-Tu es malade. Reste couchée !

Il m'entoura de la couverture, avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il revint avec une serviette mouillée à l'eau froide qu'il posa sur mon front. Tout de suite, je me sentis un peu mieux, même si j'avais toujours la tête qui tournait.

Edward s'assit à mes côtés et me regarda une bonne minute, avant de me demander :

-Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ? Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir entendu approcher.

-Il… Il me regarde froidement. Il se sent trahi. Je le comprends. J'ai l'impression que… que ce n'est pas mon père.

Je tournai la tête, remarquant que les larmes me montaient à nouveau aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Bella.

Il serra ma main glacée et la lâcha lorsqu'il remarqua que je grelottais à nouveau.

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien. Tu devrais peut-être venir voir Carlisle. Il pourrait te préscrire quelque chose qui te remettrais rapidement en état.

-Non, c'est bon. J'ai une grippe, pas la mort. Il suffit que je me repose, que tu retournes au lycée et, après-demain, je pourrais te rejoindre en biologie.

Il sourit tristement.

-Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Je vais rester avec toi.

Je ris.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais réussir à me reposer, si tu restes à mes côtés ? Non, Edward, retourne au lycée. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne t'ai pas vue, ce matin. J'ai téléphoné mais tu n'as pas répondu. Alice n'a plus perçu ton avenir, durant un court instant. Je me suis inquiété et suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Je ne te pense pas à l'article de la mort, alors le fait qu'Alice n'ait plus eu aucune vision de toi signifie sans doute qu'un Quileute trainait dans le coin. Tu n'aurais pas croisé Jacob ?

Je lui fis signe que non, il n'était pas venu et, Edward, me croyant sur parole, reprit :

-Quand je suis arrivé ici, Alice m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tout allait bien. Morale de l'histoire : ne jamais croire Alice quand elle dit que tout va bien. Ton état est loin de ce que l'on peut qualifier bien. Si tu ne vas pas mieux d'ici demain, je t'emmène voir Carlisle. Je vais repartir, vu que tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés. Là, maintenant, tu as encore besoin de quelque chose ?

Je réfléchis une seconde et finis par lui répondre que oui, que j'avais bel et bien besoin de quelque chose, en cet instant.

-De quoi donc ?

-Eh bien… si je te demande de m'embrasser, tu ne vas pas tomber malade, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas te contaminer, tu sais ?

Edward rit faiblement et vint poser ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un léger baiser.

-Voilà qui devrait vite te faire remonter la pente.

Je souris et il s'en alla. Je n'entendis pas tout de suite le bruit que faisait la Volvo, lors du démarrage. Il restait devant la maison, se demandant si cela était une bonne idée de me laisser seule, dans mon état. Il finit cependant par enclencher le moteur et s'en alla.

Mon père, lui, allait rentrer dans quelques heures, j'avais aperçu un post-it sur le frigo, qui indiquait qu'il rentrerait tôt. D'ici là, je n'avais rien de plus à faire que de laisser couler le temps et me forcer à aller mieux. Je m'affalai donc dans le canapé et me rendormis très rapidement.

Pour la combientième fois, déjà ?

oOo

Je pris une aspirine, cherchant à diminuer le mal de crâne qui me dominait. Charlie me regardait du coin de l'œil et j'imaginai ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi. Ce n'était jamais très réjouissant. J'allai me placer devant lui, bien décidée à ne pas laisser cette petite histoire détruire la complicité née entre nous depuis mon arrivée à Forks.

-Papa, je voudrais te parler.

Il releva la tête, l'air de dire « Bah parle ! Déballe tes conneries, gamine ingrate. »

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Charlie ne dit rien tout de suite. J'essayai de relancer la conversation mais, après une seconde tentative infructueuse, je me levai. C'est à ce moment-là que Charlie se décida enfin à parler.

-Je sais, Bella, que tu es désolée. Et tu peux l'être, mais… Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en veux. Tu es jeune, insouciante et j'oublie souvent que l'on en apprend plus par ses propres expériences que par les conseils de ses parents. Non, c'est à moi que j'en veux, Bella. J'aurai dû m'y attendre. Cela m'a juste surpris de comprendre que tu n'étais plus ma petite fille mais une jeune femme pleine de ressources. Tu sors depuis longtemps avec Edward et je devrai être plus tolérant avec vous.

Malgré ses mots, il fuyait encore mon regard, me laissant deviner qu'il me cachait quelque chose, qu'il ne m'avait pas encore tout dit.

-Et, tentai-je ?

Il soupira et reprit_

-Ecoute, Bella. Je suis ton père. Je viens de dire que je devrais être plus tolérant, mais je ne peux pas te laisser te marier.

Je tournai la tête, soudainement énervée. C'était une décision mûrement réfléchie.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis !

-Bella, tu es jeune. Tu crois que c'est l'amour fou, et c'est peut-être le cas mais je sais comment l'histoire va évoluer.

-Non, tu ne sais rien, m'exclamai-je, peut-être trop fortement !

Il ne savait rien, non. Edward et moi étions différents. Nous n'avions rien à voir avec lui et maman. Jamais je ne serai capable d'abandonner Edward comme Renée l'avait fait avec Charlie. Je me rendis soudainement compte qu'Edward l'avait fait, lui, avec moi.

-Bella, vous vous aimez, certes. Mais votre envie l'un de l'autre finira par retomber. Vous essayerez de sauver les apparences, vous continuerez à y croire jusqu'au moment où vous vous rendrez compte que c'est fini. L'un de vous partira et je ne doute aucunement sur l'identité de celui qui le fera.

Insinuait-il qu'Edward ferait le premier pas vers notre fin ? Cette idée me donna des frissons dans le dos et je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un sanglot.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ma fille, crois-le ! Edward n'est pas digne de confiance. Pas digne de _ta_ confiance !

-Arrête, murmurai-je.

-Bella, je ne veux que ton bien.

Il s'était relevé et me faisait maintenant face.

-Alors laisse-moi tenter mes erreurs ! Si ça ne marche pas, ce dont je doute fort, tu ne m'entendras pas me plaindre.

-Te plaindre pas, Bella, mais tes pleures ne sont pas discrètes. Je ne suis pas prêt à revivre l'enfer qu'Edward _nous_ a fait subir.

Il avait insisté sur le nous. Il avait autant souffert que moi de la situation que nous avions vécue, lorsqu'Edward m'avait quittée, dans le but de me protéger. Une larme perla sur le coin de mon œil, coulant sur ma joue, lorsque je me rappelai la douleur, le déchirement, la sensation de panique, de perte, dont j'avais été victime, à cette époque-là. C'était justement pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur que je voulais me marier, rendre les choses officielles entre Edward et moi.

-Tu me remercieras un jour, Bella, que Charlie pensa utile d'ajouter.

Il s'en alla de la pièce alors que je me repliai sur moi-même, contre le mur. J'avais mal au cœur, mal au ventre. Mal à la tête, parce que les antalgiques n'avaient pas fait effet.

Je restai dans mon coin, repensant à ce qu'avait dit mon père. Sur ce qu'avait dit et fait Edward. Je doutai. Je doutai comme jamais je n'avais encore douté. J'avais peur que mon père ait raison. J'avais peur qu'Edward m'abandonne à nouveau. De devoir rester seule jusqu'au fin fond de l'éternité. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, je me hâtai de préparer le souper. Charlie avait essayé de m'en dissuader mais je ne pouvais le laisser s'intoxiquer avec sa cuisine. Je préparai alors quelque chose de rapide et de simple. Steak et pâtes au beurre. Je ne mangeai presque rien, fuyant le regard de Charlie qui fuyait le mien.

Alors que je montais dans ma chambre, je crus entendre Charlie se parler à lui-même. En tendant l'oreille, je compris. Je répétai inlassablement les mots dans ma tête.

« Pardonne-moi, ma fille. »

–

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais, ce n'est sans doute pas le plus important, ni maintenant, ni pour la suite, mais je n'en attends pas moins votre avis ! :)

A vos claviers, donc, et merci à **lapiaf8**, qui a laissé un commentaire, la seule personne sur 94 lecteurs. ^^'

PS: Si mes chapitres vous décoivent, vous pouvez me le dire, je ne me vexe pas. Au contaire, cela m'aide à m'améliorer et à vous pondre des chapitres de meilleure qualité. :)

A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3 – Frappe moi si ça te chante

**Me revoilà donc sur cette fiction de a-dream-called-twilight2 :)**

J'espère que vous êtes toutes d'attaque car j'ai une surprise pour vous. Ayant quelque peu laissé cette fiction à l'abandon (me concentrant sur ADCT et TA), j'ai décidé de vous mettre directement trois chapitres. Je sais, trois, c'est beaucoup, ça ne se fait pas, vous m'en voulez à mort xD

Sérieusement, cela me permet aussi d'avancer un peu dans l'histoire, pour passer à des sujets plus croustillants qui sont en plus juste accord avec le M dans lequel j'ai classé mon histoire, tel que l'enlèvement de Bella et sa détention monstrueuse… et pas que. Vous découvrirez bientôt – pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu T-A, que je suis assez folle, avec les personnages de S.M. J'en fais ce que je veux et ce n'est jamais bon.

Merci à **lapiaf8**, **twilightdidine27** ainsi que **Rose**, d'avoir laissé un (ou des) commentaire(s) :)

Bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 3**

_Frappe-moi si ça te chante ! _

Alors que je me remettais peu à peu de ma grippe, une virée à la Push s'imposa car il fallait que je voie Jacob. Il fallait que je lui parle de mes attentions, quand bien même je savais qu'il allait mal prendre la nouvelle.

Malgré ma ferme intention d'aller parler à Jake de mes projets, mes doutes à propos d'Edward n'avaient cessé d'augmenter, ces derniers jours. J'avais tellement peur de le perdre que je craignais à nouveau de m'engager. Il m'arrivait d'avoir envie de tout annuler, de ne plus exister, d'aller m'enfoncer dans un trou qui me mènerait jusqu'au fin fond de la terre, au plus profond des enfers.

Cela m'était impossible, évidemment, car je refusais de faire souffrir Edward et je savais qu'annuler le mariage le blesserait profondément. S'il y avait bien une chose que je souhaitais avant tout, c'était son bonheur. Mais mon appréhension était tel, en cet instant, que j'avais juste envie de l'appeler pour qu'il me rassure et me parle de l'éternité que nous devions partager, lui et moi.

« Et si Edward me quittait ? »

« Et si je devais vivre l'éternité sans lui ? »

« Et s'il rencontrait une autre femme, plus belle, plus intelligente, plus agile ? »

Et, pire que tout :

« Et si Edward venait à mourir entre les mains d'un autre vampire, lors d'un combat contre les Volturi, voudrai-je vraiment vivre l'éternité seule ? »

Ce n'était, là, certes, plus un problème de confiance en Edward, mais un problème de confiance en notre avenir. Puis, la réponse fusa. Oui, je le voulais. Je voulais vivre auprès de lui malgré ces éventualités et personne ne m'en empêcherait. Ni Jake, ni mon père. Je me le promis dans un coin de ma tête, me répétant que qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Et j'allais peut-être toucher le gros lot. L'éternité avec Edward ! Le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Je pris ma veste et courus tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma Chevrolet, sous la pluie torrentielle. Je fus vite mouillée, malgré mon K-way, et me rendis à La Push. J'avais déposé un Post-It sur le frigo, expliquant à mon père où je me rendais et quand est-ce que je comptais rentrer, rien de plus.

J'entrai sur le territoire des Quileutes. Je me garai près de la cabane rouge et allai frapper à la porte. Personne ne m'ouvrit. Était-elle vide ? Où pouvait être Jack ? Billy ?

J'entendis un craquement, provenant des bois, et je crus percevoir une silhouette. Elle s'approcha de moi et j'eus terriblement peur, avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de mon meilleur ami.

-Bella ?

-Jake, m'exclamai-je, véritablement heureuse de le voir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son ton était sec et cassant. Un ton que je n'avais entendu qu'une fois venant de lui, le jour où j'avais été cherché Edward à Volterra et qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas lui que je choisissais. Ce pouvait-il que…

-Jake, tout va bien ?

Il tourna la tête et je crus voir une larme couler sur sa joue, avant que la colère ne gagne ses traits.

-Tu vas épouser la sangsue ?

-Tu sais.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni un reproche. Seulement une constatation. Quelqu'un l'avait mis au courant. Sans doute que Charlie avait parlé de sa mésaventure avec Billy. Billy en avait ensuite parlé à Jacob. Imbéciles !

-Oui, Bella, je sais.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et, pour la première fois, j'eus véritablement peur de lui.

-Pourquoi, Bella ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Tu resteras la même, pour moi. Jamais je ne t'obligerai à changer, moi, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Tu resterais toi, Bella. Une humaine merveilleuse !

Il s'était rapproché tout en prononçant ces paroles, me collant contre le mur de sa maison. Je sentis la chaleur émaner de son corps, venant se glisser contre moi.

-Jake, je l'aime.

-Tu m'aimes aussi, contra-t-il !

Sa réponse avait été rapide, comme s'il s'était répété mille fois la phrase dans sa tête, sachant ce que j'allais lui dire.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, Jake, tu le sais.

-Non, c'est toi qui ne sais pas Bella. Tu te laisses aveugler par le buveur de sang. Il ne te mérite pas ! Il finira par t'abandonner.

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous obligés de me répéter cela ? J'en avais assez d'entendre ces mots, et même plus encore !

-Il te manipule, Bella. Il t'utilise comme un jouet. Il se lassera de toi à la seconde où ton sang ne l'intéressera plus, tu le sais ! Crois-moi, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Pourquoi me dire ces atrocités ? Pourquoi ne pas être heureux pour moi ? N'y avait-il donc personne pour me souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, à l'idée de ce mariage ?

-Ja…

Avant d'avoir pu prononcer le nom de mon ami, je sentis des lèvres fortes s'emparer des miennes, m'embrasser contre ma volonté. Je tentai de me dégager mais Jacob attrapa mes poignets et bloqua mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Je chercai à détourner le visage mais Jake était fort, trop fort, comparé à moi, et le moindre de ses mouvements trop brusques me tirait un gémissement de douleur. Finalement, Jake abandonna la prise qu'il avait sur mes lèvres et recula son visage du moins de quelques centimètres. Puis, il prononça ces mots :

-Je sais que tu m'aimes, Bella. Tu réponds à mes baisers.

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me dégager de son emprise mais n'y arrivais pas. J'avais mal au ventre. Je voulais me retirer, m'enfuir, avant que je ne trahisse Edward car oui : Jake ne m'avait pas laissée indifférente. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait néanmoins tord de dire que j'avais répondu à son baiser car ce n'était de loin pas le cas. J'avais encore un minimum d'intégrité et maintenant que j'avais fait mon choix entre lui et Edward, il était hors de question que je m'abandonne à nouveau à lui.

Je me défendis une nouvelle fois, plus violemment encore qu'auparavant. C'était néanmoins peine perdue et je compris que je n'arriverai qu'à rendre Jake plus dur, avec moi, si je continuais à me débattre comme je le faisais.

-Laisse-moi partir, Jake !

-Pas avant que tu l'aies dit.

Il voulait que je lui dise quoi ? Que je l'aimais ? C'était une blague ? J'avais déjà fait cette erreur et cela nous avait tous les deux fait souffrir. Il était hors de question que je le laisse gagner à ce petit jeu pervers, quand bien même il s'agissait de la seule solution de m'échapper de son emprise.

-Non, Jake, je ne le ferai pas. J'exige que tu me relâches tout de suite, tu m'entends ?

Alors qu'il allait m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, je détournai la tête. Il tenta de garder mes poignets d'une seule de ses mains. J'eus terriblement mal, durant une seconde, avant de trouver une faille et de réussir à m'évader de sa emprise. Je le frappai comme je pus, cumulant les coups. J'espérai qu'il avait mal, qu'il souffrait mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Arrête, hurla-t-il, reprenant le contrôle !

Alors que j'essayais de lui échapper une seconde fois, je tombai dans la boue, m'en mettant plein les habits. Le pull que je portais m'avait été offert par Alice. Elle allait m'en vouloir, à n'en pas douter.

Jake s'agenouilla sur moi et je tentai de cacher mon visage, ayant dans la vague idée de ce qu'il allait tenter. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait à nouveau essayer de m'embrasser, je sentis ses mains sur mon corps. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il seulement croire que j'allai ainsi céder à ses caresses, à ses envies ?

-Jacob, tu es fou !

-Empêche-moi, si tu y tiens vraiment !

L'en empêcher ? Comment ? Je pesais à peine la moitié de son poids toute mouillée. Puis je compris. Je compris comment il voulait que je l'arrête.

La chaleur de son corps, cette chaleur que j'avais trouvée jadis si réconfortante, me semblait maintenant terriblement douloureuse. Elle me brûlait la peau.

Il me tenait fermement les poignets et je gémis de douleur. Alors que son visage s'approchait à nouveau du mien, je me forçai. Je lui dis.

-Je… Je t'aime.

Il s'arrêta dans son geste puis sourit. Des larmes se mélangeaient maintenant aux gouttes de pluies. Il passa une main sur mon visage, essayant de dénouer le rictus de douleur et de peur qui y était peint. Comme avec mon père, je n'osai plus le regarder. Et je n'arrivais pas à freiner l'impression que j'avais de tout perdre.

Il se releva alors que je restai couchée au sol, sous la pluie battante. Il faisait froid et j'avais l'impression d'être trahie, encore. Comme lors du combat contre Victoria, j'avais envie de me laisser dépérir sous une avalanche.

Je me relevai précipitamment et courus jusqu'à ma camionnette. Je tombai en avant alors que j'arrivais près de la porte, éclaboussant chaque partie de mon corps qui n'était pas encore couverte de boue.

Je rentrai à la maison le plus vite possible. Il fallait que je me change. Non. Il fallait surtout que je m'arrête, tout de suite. Je ne voyais plus rien. Ma vue était obstruée par mes larmes. Je m'accrochai au volant et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, essayant vainement de me calmer. Si Edward apprenait ça…

J'avais honte de moi. J'allai le faire souffrir. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais peur d'Edward, pourquoi j'avais des doutes sur lui. C'était lui qui devrait avoir peur de moi. De nous deux, j'étais la plus encline à nous faire souffrir tous les deux.

Alors que je voyais à nouveau en face de moi, j'aperçus une voiture jaune. Je remarquai quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait de la Porsche. Alice. Du moins… J'espérai que c'était elle et non pas Edward. La voiture s'arrêta en face de la mienne et Jasper sortit de l'habitacle. Jasper ?

Il entra dans ma voiture et me regarda de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il viendrait, lui. J'avais même espéré que personne ne me rejoindrait. Mais de là à ce que ce soit lui... J'ajustai une ou deux mèches de cheveux, le regardant avec surprise.

-Bella ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien.

Mes larmes et ma voix enrouée démentirent ma version déjà peu crédible. Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule, ménageant tout de même une certaine distance entre nous. Je sentis une vague de calme et de quiétude m'envahir.

-Merci, sanglotai-je.

Il attendit une trentaine de seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Bella ? Tu es couverte de terre.

-Rien. Vraiment rien. Je suis tombée.

Je ne pus cacher les trémolos de ma voix, malgré que je ne lui déballais qu'un demi-mensonge. Ou une demi-vérité.

Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit, je me retrouvai sur le siège passager et Jasper au volant. Il démarra et nous nous engageâmes sur la route.

-Jasper ? Et la Porsche ?

-Je repasserai la chercher plus tard.

Je secouai la tête, n'ayant plus la force de me battre. Contre mon père, contre Jake, contre Jasper, contre cette grippe, qui, je le savais, reprenait le dessus grâce à mes vêtements trempés.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-A la villa.

Je m'affolai, ne voulant pas qu'Edward me voie ainsi. Il allait se poser des questions et cela allait se finir en guerre.

-Non, Jasper, ramène-moi chez moi !

Il soupira et me regarda, avant de s'engouffrer dans la ville, prenant la direction de chez moi. Nous y arriviâmes et je descendis de voiture. Je remerciai Jasper de m'avoir raccompagnée, même si je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi c'était lui qui le faisait. Il partit avant que quelqu'un ne le voie et j'entrai.

Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, du fait que nous étions en pleine journée. Je décidai de monter dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je me déshabille et que j'aille prendre une douche.

Lorsque j'ouvrai la porte, je poussai un cri.

–

Fin du chapitre 3 :)


	5. Chapitre 4 – Un semblant d'explication

**Chapitre 4**

_Un semblant d'explication par une fausse verité_

_Lorsque j'ouvrai la porte, je poussai un cri._

Edward se tenait là, l'air grave. Il était assis dans le rocking-chair, le regard dans le vide.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes vêtements, malgré le fait que je savais déjà dans quel état ils étaient, et constatai une nouvelle fois que je me trouvais dans un état lamentable. C'était pire, encore, à la lumière de mon ampoule, qu'à l'extérieur. Les contrastes entre la gadoue et mes habits semblaient encore plus accentués.

Edward leva les yeux et son regard se fit horrifié. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire.

-Mais… Que… Bella…

Je baissais la tête. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais bégayer ainsi. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas…

Je tentai de forcer le passage jusqu'à ma penderie presque vide. Edward me retint par le bras et m'obligea à le regarder. Il fronça les sourcils et posa deux doigts sur mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux alors qu'un grondement sourd naissait de sa gorge, de sa poitrine.

-Que s'est-il passé, Bella ? Dis-le-moi !

Ces paroles furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Non, hurlai-je ! Je n'en peux plus, Edward ! Je n'en peux plus, tu m'entends ? Vous me dictez tous mes gestes, les choses à faire, que je sois consentante ou pas, que ce soit dans mon intérêt ou pas ! Je n'en peux plus que vous me forciez tous à dire ce que vous souhaitez entendre, quand bien même je ne souhaite que me taire ! Je n'en peux plus que vous me preniez tous pour une poupée que l'on prend, que l'on plie dans tous les sens, lui faisant accomplir vos moindres désirs, avant de se rendre compte que la poupée, il lui manque un bras ! Je… Je veux seulement passer du temps avec toi, Edward. Je ne veux pas parler de Jake et des horreurs qu'il m'a faite subir, aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus penser à mon père qui veut détruire mon mariage. Je ne veux plus que… que…

La voix cassée, il m'était maintenant impossible de terminer mon plaidoyer, quand bien même j'en mourrai d'envie. Il fallait qu'Edward comprenne, comme tous les autres, que j'étais humaine. Que j'avais des désirs, des besoins. J'avais l'impression, en cet instant, que ma vie se résumait à trois hommes qui s'évertuaient à me tirer chacun de leur côté, tout en m'humiliant et m'assommant de paroles blessantes.

-J'en ai marre, m'écriai-je !

J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle et de me calmer, par la même occasion. Dans un premier temps, Edward ne dit rien. Puis, il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, malgré la terre qui se répandrait forcément sur ses vêtements.

-Chut, Bella, chut, me réconforta-t-il.

Je me laissai aller à mes larmes, ne voulant rien faire d'autre pour le moment. Je voulais juste profiter d'Edward, de sa présence et de ses paroles apaisantes.

-Chut, Bella, je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi !

La boule de nœud qui s'était formée, dans mon estomac, se dénoua quelque peu. Lui aussi était crispé et je ne doutai pas que cela venait du fait que j'avais été voir Jacob. Il voulait savoir, même s'il avait déjà une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Edward alla dans ma penderie et en sortit un pull et un pantalon. Il me prit par la main jusque dans la salle de bain. Il m'assit sur les toilettes et prit un gant dans le buffet, le mouilla et me l'appliqua sur le visage. Je me laissai faire, passive, en ayant toujours autant marre de me battre contre tout le monde. De plus, j'appréciai que quelqu'un s'occupe un peu de moi, afin que je puisse relâcher la pression que tous me mettaient sur le dos.

Puis, le silence d'Edward me devint insupportable. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de frotter ma peau. Je me sentais mal. Le fait que je ne lui dise pas ce qu'il s'était passé me paraissait être une trahison envers lui. J'avais l'impression que je m'obstinais comme une femme refuse de parler de son amant à son mari déjà au courant que sa femme n'est pas fidèle.

-Parle-moi, Edward, je t'en prie !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Bella ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et, vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas rien. Je sens son odeur sur tes lèvres. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il t'embrasse sans ton consentement. Tu n'es cependant jamais revenue dans cet état. Alors je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Bella, tout comme je ne sais pas quoi penser.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes et de sanglots. Edward me calma, répétant que ce n'était rien, que c'était passé, que tout était fini.

La porte d'entrée claqua et je m'affolai, comprenant que mon père revenait du commissariat. Je jetai un regard terrifié à Edward.

-Va-t-en, vite !

-Bella, appela mon père ?

-Je suis en haut, fis-je pour le moins fort. Vite, Edward, va-t-en, chuchotai-je !

-Je ne peux pas. Il sait que je suis ici. Il y a ma voiture dans l'allée.

Je soupirai. Mon père monta les escaliers. Nous ne pouvions plus éviter la confrontation. Il allait me demander où j'étais, où était Edward, et ce que je faisais dans cet état, alors autant qu'Edward reste avec moi dans la salle de bain.

Charlie arriva et vis mon état.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il regarda l'homme que j'aimais avec mépris et colère et je devinai qu'il le pensait responsable.

-Papa, ce n'est pas Edward.

-Qui, alors ?

Mentir ? Dire la vérité ? Une partie de l'histoire ?

-C'est moi qui me suis mise dans cette état. J'étais dehors et je suis tombée.

Demi-vérité, donc. Mais il fallait chercher loin. C'était de ma faute si j'étais tombée pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas fait ce que Jake me demandait. Il fallait vraiment chercher très loin dans les détails.

Charlie soupira, croyant certainement à mon mensonge du fait de ma gaucherie et regarda Edward.

-Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Edward eu un regard froid. Qu'avait-il entendu dans l'esprit de mon père ? Il se leva et fit face à Charlie.

-Monsieur Swan. Je sais que ce mariage vous déplaît fortement. Et si Bella souhaite l'annuler, nous l'annulerons. Mais je tiens à préciser que je serais toujours là pour elle. Vous nous avez parlé d'erreurs de jeunesse, lorsque vous nous avez surpris dans la chambre de votre fille. J'en ai fait une lorsque j'ai quitté Bella et je le regrette. Je ne la referai pas deux fois. Je suis jeune, Bella est jeune et je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour elle. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous monter des films à la tête. Je prendrai soin d'elle, désormais. Avec ou sans votre accord.

Charlie blanchit considérablement, comme s'il craignait qu'Edward lui ait répondu ainsi du fait qu'il ait pu lire ses pensées. Il ne répondit rien et finit par descendre les escaliers, allant très certainement s'installer dans le salon. Edward revint se placer à mes côtés et je lui demandai :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Edward ?

-Il a pensé des choses… qui ne m'ont pas plu.

Il déposa la serviette sur le rebord du lavabo et quitta la salle de bain.

-Je te laisse prendre une douche. Je serais dans ta chambre.

Il ferma la porte, me laissant seule. Tout me tombait dessus d'un seul coup. Edward avait dit que si je voulais annuler le mariage, il le ferait. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Mais je voulais me marier, moi ! Là n'était plus le problème mais j'avais maintenant peur que personne ne soit là pour me soutenir, ce jour-là, autre que ma belle-famille. Je n'en pouvais plus du climat régnant ici. Avoir peur que mon père rentre le soir, de croiser son regard. Il fallait que j'appelle ma mère. Je le ferai… dès que j'aurai pris une douche.

oOo

La buée avait couvert le miroir et je passai ma main dessus. Je m'essuyai prestement et enfilai mes vêtements. J'enroulai une serviette autour de mes cheveux et sortis de la pièce maintenant surchauffée.

J'entrai dans ma chambre. Edward était à nouveau à sa place, sur le rocking-chair. J'allai m'asseoir sur ses genoux et collai ma tête contre son torse.

-Je voudrais rester à jamais ainsi.

Il embrassa mon front.

-Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob ?

-Oui.

Je levai ma main que je passai contre son visage, contre sa joue. Il baissa les yeux et arrêta mon geste, prenant mon poignet dans sa main. Je regardai dans la même direction que lui et découvris des traces bleutées à la jonction de mes bras et de mes mains. J'essayai de dégager mes poignets de sa vue mais il m'en empêcha.

-Bella, si Jacob a été trop loin, tu dois me le dire !

-Pourquoi ? A quoi cela avancerait-il ? Mise à part à créer une guerre entre leur clan et le vôtre. Ce n'est rien. Juste des hématomes. Ils partiront, ce ne sont pas les premiers dont je suis victime.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, Bella.

-Edward, s'il te plaît, arrête !

Il soupira.

-Très bien. Préfères-tu que j'aille le demander à Jacob lui-même ?

Exaspérée, je me relevai prestement et m'installai à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui tournant le dos. Je sentis ses mains et ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps.

-Ne t'y mets pas aussi, Edward ! S'il te plaît. Je veux juste que tu restes près de moi. Je ne veux pas de vengeance, ni de… vendetta ou pire encore.

-Ce qu'il t'a fait doit donc être impardonnable pour que tu penses que je lui infligerai cela.

Je soupirai. Edward avait vraiment une sale habitude. Avec lui, chacun de mes mots pouvaient se retourner contre moi. Cela m'agaçait, parfois, comme aujourd'hui.

-S'il te plaît, Edward, ne cherche pas à savoir !

Il me serra légèrement plus fort et finit par accepter.

J'allai me coucher dans le lit, l'entrainant avec moi. Je remarquai, tout en regardant mon réveil, qu'il n'était que cinq heures de l'après-midi. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il était déjà tard, l'impression qu'il fallait que j'aille me coucher. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Le temps extérieur n'était pas pour arranger les choses, du fait que les nuages d'un noir inquiétant laissaient présager un orage imminent.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Edward ?

Il sut bien évidemment de quoi je parlais. De lui, de nous, de mon père, de Jacob, de notre avenir. Cet amas d'interrogations, de peur, de doutes et d'espoir.

-Je ne sais pas, Bella, répondit-il. Fais comme tu le sens. Si tu veux annuler le mariage…

-Non, je ne veux pas !

Mon ton était ferme et décidé. Il n'objecta pas, preuve que lui non plus n'y tenait pas.

-Mais j'aimerai tant que quelqu'un soit là pour me soutenir. Quelqu'un d'autre que ta famille.

-Moi aussi, Bella. Je veux tellement ton bonheur.

-A quoi bon faire une longue cérémonie, si personne n'est là, mis à part tes frères, tes sœurs et tes parents ?

-Tu t'en remets à l'idée du mariage à Las Vegas ? Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Edward. Je ne sais plus. Je doute. Je doute tellement. Et je me veux. Je m'en veux parce que c'est de toi que je doute, alors que je ne devrais pas.

Je le sentis se figer. Lui dire cela était une mauvaise idée.

-De moi ?

Son ton était peiné. Et encore une fois, je l'avais fait souffrir. Encore.

-Non, laisse tomber !

Je voulus me relever mais Edward m'en empêcha, me gardant contre lui.

-Je veux bien passer sur ce qu'il est arrivé avec Jacob mais pas sur tes doutes me concernant. Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! J'essayerai d'apaiser tes incertitudes. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, Bella. Toujours ! Dis-moi toujours si je fais quelque chose de mal, que je sache. C'est la seule revendication que j'exigerai de toi, Bella. La seule. Pour tout le reste, je te laisse le choix. Mais ça, je ne peux pas. Je refuse de te voir souffrir en silence par ma faute.

Je cherchais les mots du mieux que je pus. Les mots qui ne le feraient pas souffrir, qui cacheraient tant bien que mal les atrocités que l'on m'avait dites à son égard.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward. En rien. Crois-moi, tu es parfait ! Mais… J'ai l'impression que tous s'efforcent de me laver le cerveau. Ils ne cessent de me répéter encore et encore et encore que tu n'es pas le bon choix. Ils me répètent inlassablement des horreurs sur toi. Et à force, je doute. Je sais que je suis monstrueuse…

-Ne dis pas ça ! C'est normal. Mais ne les écoute pas. Je sais que c'est compliqué de passer outre de tels propos, mais il faut que tu t'y efforces. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Nous nous marierons, si tel est ton désir et plus rien, tu m'entends ? Rien, ne viendra nous séparer.

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une infinie douceur et je me laissai aller à l'intime sensation que me procurait ce baiser.

-Je t'aime, Bella, susurra-t-il.

-Et moi encore plus, lui répondis-je, sur le même ton.

oOo

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Je commençai à avoir faim et remarquai qu'il faudrait que j'aille préparer le repas. J'avais entendu le livreur de pizza passer. Apparemment, Charlie n'avait pas attendu, lui. Je ne me pressai donc pas, restant dans mon lit avec Edward.

-Au fait, pourquoi est-ce Jasper qui est venu me chercher ?

-Je me trouvais en chasse avec Alice, lorsqu'elle a eu une vision. Elle a appelé Jasper qui est venu te chercher.

Si Alice avait eu une vision, Edward l'avait forcément vue. Il avait vu dans quel état je me trouvais, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore là. Moi, accrochée au volant, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je comprenais son envie de savoir. A sa place, j'aurai aussi insisté.

-Edward, tu pourrais t'en aller ?

Il me regarda, perplexe.

-Je voudrais téléphoner à ma mère. Je ne veux pas me sentir écoutée. Reviens ce soir, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas dormir seule.

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas.

-Merci.

Il descendit, moi sur ses talons, et quitta la maison, non sans avoir laissé un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres déjà en manque.

–

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 4.

Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?


	6. Chapitre 5 – Une mère a toujours raison

**Chapitre 5 **

_Une mère a toujours raison_

Je fermai la porte lorsque la Volvo d'Edward quitta l'allée, me laissant seule avec mon père. Charlie était assis au salon, sur le canapé, et croquait dans une part de pizza. A le voir ainsi avachi, je n'eus soudainement plus faim. Je pris le téléphone qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et hésitai à composer le numéro de maman.

-A qui veux-tu téléphoner ?

-A Renée.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Je remontai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte. Je tapai les chiffres les uns après les autres. J'appuyai sur le bouton vert et la tonalité se fit entendre. Il y eut un crissement dans le combiné puis j'entendis enfin la voix rassurante de ma mère.

-Allô ?

Sa voix, tout de suite, m'appaisa. Qu'il était rassurant pour moi de l'entendre. Jamais je ne m'étais rendue compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué, cette voix.

-Maman, c'est moi.

-Bella, que je suis contente de t'avoir ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui !

Je soufflai fortement, m'en fichant royalement. Non pas que je m'en fichais de ma mère, j'aimais qu'elle me raconte ses histoires, la plupart du temps, mais, aujourd'hui, je souhaitais surtout qu'elle m'écoute moi.

-Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Apparemment, ça à l'air grave, au son de ta voix. J'espère que personne n'est mort.

-Personne, non, je t'assure.

-Tant mieux, alors. Donc, dis-moi ! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

-Voilà. Tu sais maman, j'aime Edward. Je l'aime, oui, plus… plus que tout… tout au monde.

Je laissai aller mes sanglots. Moi qui avais voulu lui annoncer la nouvelle de mon mariage, j'allai plutôt lui demander conseil.

-Du calme, ma chérie. Oui, je sais que tu l'aimes. Je l'ai bien vu, lorsque vous êtes venus. Pourquoi ? Il est à nouveau parti ?

-Non. Mais en fait, il m'a demandé en mariage. Et je… Je ne pouvais pas refuser, je l'aime tellement. Je sais qu'il est sincère, désormais. Je sais que jamais plus il ne me quittera. Alors j'ai accepté.

-C'est formidable ma chérie. Pourquoi pleures-tu, dans ce cas-là ?

Elle était de mon côté ? Elle était de MON côté ?

-Mais parce que personne ne me soutient. Charlie ne me regarde plus, il ne me parle que son sur un ton froid et blessant. Jacob est devenu violent, lorsqu'il l'a su.

-Jacob… Black ? Le petit indien ?

-Il n'est plus si petit, maman. Et il n'a pas supporté la nouvelle. Il m'aime, tu sais. Mais je ne ressens que de l'amitié envers lui.

Elle souffla au bout du fil, cherchant sûrement quelque chose à me répondre.

-Tu lui as fait comprendre ce que tu ressentais à son égard ?

-Oui, maman. Plus d'une fois. Crois-moi, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir l'empêcher de m'approcher. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir l'oublier. J'aime tellement Edward. Je veux me marier avec lui. Je veux vivre avec lui, à jamais. Mais Charlie, Jake…

-Du calme, ma chérie, tout va bien aller. Je connais ton père. Il ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Il a souffert de ta rupture avec Edward et ne veut pas que tu revives le même cauchemar. Je le comprends, même si je désapprouve sa façon de faire.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, Bella. Je sais que tu aimes Edward et vous empêcher de faire vos projets est une idiotie finie. Tu es grande, maintenant, tu sais ce que tu fais. Et même si cela venait à déraper entre Edward et toi, ce dont je doute, tu ne regretteras jamais les moments de bonheur passés avec lui.

Elle avait raison, tellement raison. Elle savait tellement bien s'y prendre avec les dilemmes, lorsque j'en avais besoin. C'était une mère merveilleuse.

-Mais comment je fais, maman ? Tu es la seule à me soutenir.

-Ne t'en fais pas pou ça ! Phil bosse beaucoup ces temps. Je devrais pouvoir le laisser seul à Jacksonville un moment. Je vais venir à Forks arranger ça. Mais ce que tu peux faire, pour le moment, c'est de t'éloigner de Charlie, quelques temps.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien… Laisse-lui le temps d'encaisser ça. Ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu puisses emménager quelques jours chez Edward. Je ne sais pas si cela sera possible. Il faut montrer à ton père que tu es prête à t'engager. Tu comprends ?

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas avant de comprendre l'ampleur de l'idiotie de ce geste.

-Oui.

-C'est bien. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, passe-moi ton père.

-Tout de suite, oui.

Je descendis les escaliers. Charlie se trouvait devant un match de baseball. Je lui tendis le téléphone qu'il me prit des mains.

-C'est Renée.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel. Je montai dans ma chambre, mis le CD qu'Edward m'avait offert et écoutai en boucle ma berceuse. J'allai me plonger dans mon lit et dus finir par m'endormir car un souffle froid vint se poser contre moi sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et je tentai de dissimuler mon sourire, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée, mon amour.

Je me collai contre son torse, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux tant la fatigue me tenaillait. J'étais littéralement exténuée.

-Alors, comment s'est passée la discussion avec ta mère ?

-Elle me soutient.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

-Elle pense qu'il faudrait que je vienne habiter chez vous, le temps que Charlie comprenne que je m'engage dans ce mariage. Tu penses que ce serait possible ?

J'ouvris les yeux, embués de fatigue.

-J'en serais très heureux, Bella.

Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde mais la question .

-Mais ta famille, Edward ?

-Et bien, j'ai vu Alice sautiller partout avant que je parte de la villa. Je pense savoir pourquoi, maintenant. Ca ne gênera personne, crois-moi ! Ils en seront tous très heureux. Ils t'adorent.

Je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, me coupant la respiration. Je fus de suite pleinement réveillée. Il se détacha cependant rapidement de moi, me laissant reprendre mon souffle. Ses lèvres, néanmoins, n'avaient pas fini de me torturer. Elles se déplacèrent sur ma mâchoire, descendant progressivement contre le creux de mon cou. Ma respiration se fit vite saccadée. Je sentis son souffle contre mon oreille.

-Je serai très heureux que tu t'installes chez nous, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

J'en étais heureuse, moi aussi. Nous allions passer tout notre temps ensemble. Du moins… si Alice nous laissait cette chance.

-Il faudra encore que j'en parle à mon père. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit déjà au courant.

-Non, en effet. Il se remémore en boucle ce que lui a dit Renée et ce point n'y figure pas.

Je remontai ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes.

-Quand est-ce que je viens m'installer ?

-Et pourquoi pas demain ?

Demain ? Mais ça ne me laissait que peu de temps pour parler à Charlie. J'avais l'impression que ce départ allait signifier pour lui une nouvelle trahison de ma part mais je me fiai aveuglément au jugement de ma mère.

-Il faut que j'y aille, Edward.

Il ne cessa pas ses baisers, collant son corps contre le mien. Il transgressait lui-même les règles idiotes qu'il nous avait imposées. J'aimais terriblement ça mais il fallait que je parle à mon père.

-Edward…

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, d'abord pour essayer de le retirer de moi, puis, alors que je faiblissais, pour l'attirer à moi, demandant plus. Je gémis sous ses caresses et collai ma tête contre la sienne, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il se retira finalement et je pus reprendre un rythme de respiration normale.

-Désolé de te donner de faux espoirs, s'excusa-t-il.

Je ris.

-Au risque de me répéter, j'aime que tu m'en donnes.

Je le regardai avec tout l'amour que j'étais capable de mettre dans un regard. Il était merveilleux. Je ne devais plus douter de lui.

-Je vais voir mon père. Reste-là !

Je lui lançai un dernier regard avant de quitter la chambre. Ce que j'allai dire à Charlie n'allait pas lui plaire, je le savais. Mais que vouliez-vous… il fallait qu'il comprenne.

oOo

Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide, triste. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. J'eus envie de remonter, de désobéir à ma mère, mais je savais qu'elle le découvrirait et qu'elle m'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée.

-Papa, il faut que je te parle.

Il sursauta et me regarda avec une certaine tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Moi aussi, Bella. Assieds-toi !

Je pris place en face de lui et décidai de le laisser commencer.

-Pourquoi, Bella ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ne peux-tu pas attendre encore deux ans ? Juste deux ans ! Si votre couple surpasse l'épreuve de ces deux ans, j'accepterai avoir eu tort.

-Non, papa.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre deux ans. Vingt et un ans. Edward n'accepterait pas de me transformer avant que nous soyons mariés. Je ne voulais pas être aussi vieille je ne le supporterai pas.

-Bella…

-Maman veut que j'aille vivre quelques temps chez les Cullen, histoire de te prouver que je ne m'engage pas à la légère, que je sais ce que je fais.

-Chez les Cullen ?

Je savais que même s'il n'était en rien d'accord avec cette idée, le fait que Carlisle et Esmée vivent dans la même maison que nous le rassurait.

-Oui, papa. Renée a dit qu'elle allait venir.

-Elle me l'a dit aussi.

-Et je compte partir demain.

Son teint devint livide.

-Si tôt ?

-Oui.

J'avais pitié de lui. Je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir et moi-même je n'aurai pas aimé perdre mon enfant de cette manière. Laisser quelqu'un en qui je n'avais pas pleinement confiance me le prendre.

-Très bien, Bella. J'espère que toute cette histoire s'arrangera. Les Cullen sont d'accords avec le fait que tu t'incrustes ainsi chez eux ?

-Oui.

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas. J'aurai aimé le prendre dans mes bras et je me rendis compte que rien ne m'en empêchait. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui et le serrai fort. Il me rendit mon étreinte et je crus voir une larme perler sur sa joue.

Il se leva sans un mot de plus et quitta la pièce. Puis, il revint, alors que j'allai moi-même rejoindre Edward, à l'étage.

-Tu as besoin de cartons pour ton déménagement, demanda-t-il ?

-Non. Je n'ai presque rien à prendre. C'est bon.

Quelques vêtements. Juste de quoi tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Alice m'emmène faire du shopping. Une trousse de toilette, quelques livres, quelques CD, un ou deux souvenirs. Rien de bien important. Ce qui comptait le plus pour moi se trouvait déjà à ma destination.

Edward.

J'étais heureuse que mon père accepte aussi vite. Edward, qui se trouvait en haut, devait attendre mon retour avec impatience. Je me levai à mon tour et regardai par la fenêtre. Un orage éclatait. Un coup de tonnerre et plusieurs éclairs se succédèrent. Je n'avais jamais été superstitieuse mais j'eus l'impression qu'ils étaient là pour m'avertir. Me dire que tout n'allait pas se passer comme prévu, que je n'allai pas vivre le bonheur que je souhaitais plus que tout au monde.

L'orage résonnait dans mon esprit comme un mauvais présage.

–

Ta-ta-tada-ta-tada-tada-tada (petite musique dark vadorienne xD)

O Bella

Que souffrances s'abattent sur toi

Et dans la nuit sombre de l'enfer

Rappelle-toi que je suis là !

Euhhh… Des fois faudrait que je me calme ^^' Ca doit être mes cours de littérature qui prennent le dessus, là xD, j'en ai marre d'étudier de la poésie.

Sinon, que va-t-il donc se passer pour que le ciel décide de mettre Bella en garde ? Une idée, pas d'idée ? Très bien, visons plus restreint ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à Bella chez les Cullen ?

A vous de trouver ! Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer…

Ta-ta-tada-ta-tada-tada-tada -'


	7. Chapitre 6 – Déménagement

**Saluuuuuut :)**

Me voilà donc de retour… pour vous jouer un mauvais tour xD *Pokémon, toute mon enfance*

Un grand merci à **rose **et à **lapiaf8**, d'avoir laissé un gentil commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Prenez-en tous de la graine ! :)

Bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 6 **

_Déménagement_

Je finissais d'emballer mes quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage. Alice m'aidait. Je ne l'avais jamais vue sautiller autant qu'aujourd'hui et son débit de paroles était véritablement hallucinant.

-Alors, ne t'en fais pas pour tes vêtements, tu peux tous les laisser ici ! Nous irons à Port Angeles. Non. A Seattle ! On dévalisera les magasins. Il y a une penderie de vide à la maison. Elle t'appartient déjà. Et de toute façon, celle d'Edward est presque vide. Il te faudra des pantalons, des pulls, de la lingerie, des manteaux, des…

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Elle continua bien trop vite pour moi, ne se rendant pas compte que je n'avais que des oreilles aux performances humaines.

-Tu m'écoutes, Bella ?

-Bien sûr !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à parler toute seule. Je descendis au premier où Carlisle parlait avec Charlie. Ce dernier avait voulu régler des détails avec lui. Ils sourirent lorsqu'ils me virent arriver et je me demandai encore où se trouvait Edward. J'entendis Charlie murmurer.

-Elle le cherche déjà.

Ce commentaire n'échappa pas à mon futur beau-père qui avait une ouïe bien plus développée que la mienne.

Alors que je portais mon deuxième sac dehors, dans la Mercedes, je vis une voiture argentée s'approcher dans l'allée. Je priai pour que ce soit Edward. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour que je puisse la reconnaître, je soupirai. Il s'agissait de la voiture du voisin et ce n'était en rien une Volvo. Je remontai supporter les babillages incessants de ma ravissante future belle-sœur.

-Tu sais, Bella, on devrait peut-être aller à Olympia. J'ai entendu parler d'une boutique qui venait d'ouvrir et qui proposait une ligne de vêtements uniques et qui nous serait totalement indispensable.

Olympia, maintenant. J'allai me retrouver à New-York, puis à Paris, d'ici très peu de temps. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures. Je souris. Bien que je ne passerai sans doute pas assez de temps avec Edward et bien trop dans les magasins, ma nouvelle vie me plaisait déjà.

oOo

Alors qu'il était prêt de trois heures de l'après-midi, j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Je courrais à la fenêtre et vis la Volvo du plus bel homme au monde, celle de mon vampire. Je descendis en quatrième vitesse, courrus dans le corridor, sortis et lui sautai dans les bras. Je l'embrassai.

-Et bien, quel accueil, sourit-il lorsque je le relâchai enfin !

-Tu m'as manqué. Où étais-tu ?

-A la villa, je te prépare une petite surprise.

Je devins tout de suite soupçonneuse. Je connaissais sa manie à toujours vouloir me couvrir de cadeau et quand bien même il pensait me faire plaisir, je ne supportais toujours pas qu'il me couvre d'intentions à des prix exorbitants.

-Quel genre de surprise ?

Il rigola, me ramenant à l'intérieur.

-Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une surprise. Mais elle devrait te plaire, crois-moi !

Une surprise qui devrait me plaire ? J'avouai que j'avais du mal à trouver. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me faire plaisir ? Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée, en cet instant, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas de moi.

Edward entra dans la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà Charlie et Carlisle.

-Monsieur Swan, le salua-t-il.

Mon père ne lui accorda qu'un signe de tête.

Nous montâmes ensuite à l'étage où se trouvait encore Alice, décidant de ce que je devais prendre et de ce qui ne me servait à rien. Selon une de ses longues théories, un seul pull et un seul pantalon devraient me suffire. Je l'avais rapidement fait comprendre, lorsqu'elle m'en avait parlé, que c'était hors de question.

Il me restait encore mes livres à emballer. Je plaçai tous mes classiques dans un sac qu'Edward descendit. Alice vint s'asseoir sur le lit, faisant semblant d'être exténuée.

-Eh bien, ma grande… T'en avais du cheni à trier.

Je levai un sourcil et elle éclata de rire. Elle se calma et regarda autour d'elle. Elle finit par parler.

-Je suis heureuse que tu viennes vivre à la maison. Vraiment. Tu es sans doute la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans nos vies.

Je rougis comme à mon habitude et baissai la tête, gênée…

-Hum… Tu sais… En fait…

-C'est bon, Bella, n'essaye pas de nier. Ne fais pas ta modeste ! Tu es géniale. Tu as rendu Edward heureux, ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire avant toi. Tu nous as tous fait rêver. Il est vrai que nous avons eu peur, au départ. Edward et Jasper étaient terrifiés à l'idée de te tuer, Rosalie _voulait_ te tuer et Esmée n'était pas très sûre d'elle, se rangeant du côté qui serait le plus bénéfique pour notre famille. Et puis voilà. Tu es là. Je suis là. Et on va faire de telles sorties shopping que c'est moi qui vais finir par te tuer.

Elle rigola une nouvelle fois. Un rire agréable, très agréable. Le rire d'un vampire.

-Au fait, mon frère te réserve une surprise que tu devrais aimer.

Bien sûr, Alice ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il a prévu, lui demandai-je précipitemment ?

-Bien sûr.

-Comment ?

Je me rendis compte de la stupidité de ma question et voulus me rattraper mais Alice me regardait déjà comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Le talent, ma chère, le talent, finit-elle tout de même par dire.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne te le dirai pas.

Qu'elle pouvait être agaçante !

-Pourquoi, s'il te plaît, allezzzz !

-Premièrement, parce que si Edward découvrait que je te l'ai dit, il se ferait une joie de faire un feu de camp. Deuxièmement, parce que ça gâcherait la surprise et ce serait vraiment dommage, il se donne tant de mal. Et enfin, parce qu'Edward nous épie de derrière la porte depuis le début de notre discussion.

Elle avait haussé le ton et, tout de suite, Edward entra. Je soupirai, n'ayant pas eu ce que je désirai. Des réponses à mes questions. Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi alors que je faisais mine de lui faire la tête. Je boudai comme une enfant de cinq ans. Il tenta de m'embrasser mais je décalai ma tête au dernier moment, ne le laissant atteindre que ma joue.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui, si tu veux tout savoir. Je n'aime ni les cadeaux, ni les voyeurs, ni ceux qui écoutent aux portes.

Il me serra dans ses bras et j'eus bien du mal à lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Ce fut moi, d'ailleurs, qui finit par l'embrasser.

-Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Mais maintenant si ça te chante. Tes affaires sont dans la voiture mais il faudrait quand même passer dire au revoir à ton père.

Je ne fus pas pressée de descendre les escaliers. Même plutôt réticente. Je regardai plusieurs fois en arrière avant d'enfin me retrouver dans la cuisine, une odeur de pizza envahissant mes narines. Une série de questions telles que « Comment va faire Charlie pour manger ? » me vinrent à l'esprit et je me sentis terriblement mal. Je l'abandonnai. Edward me tenait le bras et je refusai de lui donner à lui aussi de faux espoirs. Il était tellement heureux face aux événements qui s'installaient.

Charlie se leva et Carlisle et Edward quittèrent la pièce. Nous ne dîmes rien durant encore plusieurs secondes. Je finis par me jeter dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer, papa.

Il me serra à son tour, toujours sans un mot. Allait-il donc perdre à jamais sa langue ?

-Ta mère arrivera dans deux jours. Tu viens la chercher avec moi ?

-Bien sûr.

Il cherchait un moyen de rester en contact, je le savais. Il ne voulait pas que tout se finisse. Il ne le fallait pas. Nous devions essayer de renouer des liens. Nous devions tout faire pour y arriver.

-Je t'aime, papa.

-Je t'aime aussi, ma fille.

oOo

Je jetai un dernier regard à la maison et partis en direction de la Volvo. Je montai. Edward prit ma main et déposa un tendre baiser dessus, signe qu'il me soutenait. Je lui rendis un sourire serein.

-Je t'aime, Bella, murmura-t-il.

-Je t'aime, Edward, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il enclencha la première et nous nous engageâmes sur la route.

Je savais que tout allait changer, que ma vie allait prendre un nouveau tournent, désormais. Je n'avais pas peur. Edward serait avec moi. Je serai avec Edward. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais, tout irait pour le mieux.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'avais tord d'être aussi optimiste.

–

Fin du chapitre 6 ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, c'est vrai, mais je trouve Charlie très émouvant. Et vous, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?


	8. Chapitre 7 – Je m'en veux tellement

**Chapitre 7 **

_Je m'en veux tellement _

Alors que nous arrivions à la villa, mon cœur s'emballa. Je sentais que quelque chose n'était pas normal et je savais qu'il s'agissait de ma surprise. Il y avait une étrange lumière tamisée qui sortait des fenêtres. De petits lampions avaient été installés autour de la maison, me faisant penser à des étoiles. De plus, les lieux avaient l'air d'être déserts.

-Edward, où se trouve ta famille ?

-Ils sont partis chasser en direction duCanada.

Aussi loin ? Pourquoi aussi loin ?

-Hum… Euh… Pourquoi ?

Il sourit, descendit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir, en grand gentleman qu'il était. Il m'emmena à l'intérieur et, alors que mon cœur entamait un concert de pulsations rapides, Edward me fit l'une de ses réflexions sur la beauté de ce doux son. Nous arrivions dans la cuisine ou des mets somptueux étaient disposés sur le comptoir. Des pâtes, différentes sortes de viandes, sauces, accompagnement, légumes vapeurs ou frits. Comment allai-je pouvoir manger tout cela ?

-Edward, il y a de quoi nourrir tout un bataillon. Je serai seule à manger !

-Mange ce que tu veux et ce que tu peux. J'ai dit à Esmée de se calmer mais elle ne m'a bien sûr pas écouté.

Tous les plats avaient été faits par Esmée ? Je comprenais mieux, maintenant. Les odeurs tellement alléchantes, le raffinement des plats et, surtout… la quantité. Comme si j'allais mourir de faim ?

Edward alla m'installer dans la salle à manger où deux chandelles attendaient qu'on les allume, au centre de la table. Edward prit une allumette qu'il gratta avant de la positionner au plus près des mèches qui prirent feu, dégageant une jolie ambiance.

-Eh bien, Edward, que devons-nous fêter ?

-Ton arrivée chez nous.

Je regardais encore une fois tout autour de moi et ne pus m'empêcher de trouver les lieux magnifiques.

-Carlisle a eu l'idée de faire un petit quelque chose pour marquer l'événement. A ce moment-là, Alice était dans les parages et c'en est vite devenu… un grand quelque chose.

Alice avait donc participé à tout cela ? Et moi qui pensais qu'elle n'avait eu que l'une de ses visions. Ils avaient tous tout manigancé mais je n'arrivais pas leur en vouloir car, je me devais de l'admettre : ça me plaisait. Un diner aux chandelles avec mon vampire de fiancé était une idée merveilleuse.

Edward apporta les plats à vitesse grand V et sans rien renverser, ce dont je n'aurai pas été capable.

Il s'assit en face de moi et je cherchai le premier plat de cannelloni que j'avais vu dans la cuisine. J'en pris un, regardant Edward, qui lui-même me regardait avec amour.

-C'est bon, demanda-t-il ?

-Succulent. Esmée est une pro. Mais tu le savais déjà.

Il prit ma main qu'il garda dans la sienne.

Je piochai dans tout ce que je trouvais. Tout était merveilleux. En revanche, le fait qu'Edward ne mangeait rien me gênait. J'avais comme l'impression de manger trois fois plus. Le fait qu'il ne cessait de me regarder ne faisait qu'augmenter mon malaise.

Je vis, au centre de la table, un potage aux légumes. Du moins, il me semblait que c'était cela. Alors que je le prenais pour le poser face de moi, me levant légèrement, une mouche me tourna autour de la tête. Je tentai de l'éloigner, bougeant la tête, me donnant le tournis par la même occasion. Je me pris un pied dans l'autre et avant qu'Edward n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, je versai le potage sur mes vêtements.

-Ah… C'est chaud ! Edward !

Il se leva rapidement, m'aida à enlever mon pull. Il m'assit sur une autre chaise, m'éloignant des dégâts. Il toucha mon ventre, cherchant des brûlures mais ne vit rien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne devrais rien aovir.

Il posa sa main contre ma peau, me rafraichissant considérablement.

-Ca va ?

-Mouii, marmonnai-je, retenant mes larmes.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Je venais de me brûler, me mettant la honte devant Edward à cause d'une mouche et de ma maladresse aussi indomptable qu'impitoyable ! J'avais renversé le potage, j'étais à moitié nue devant Edward, et… J'étais à moitié nue devant Edward ?

Je me regardai, puis regardai ce dernier. J'étais à moitié nue devant Edward ! Je tentai de cacher mon corps de mes bras.

-Tu… Il n'y a pas un pull, quelque part ?

Il comprit vite où je voulais en venir, lui-aussi, et fut soudainement gêné.

-A… Attends, je reviens.

Il monta dans sa chambre et en revint avec une chemise.

-C'est l'une des tiennes, demandai-je en la mettant ?

-Hum… Oui. Nous avons tous tendance à fermer notre porte de chambre à clé. De plus, les affaires d'Alice ne t'iraient pas. Rosalie, peut-être mais elle n'accepterait jamais de te les prêter. Esmée, peut-être. Mais comme je viens de le dire, nous fermons notre porte à clé.

Je baissai la tête, inspirant l'odeur de la chemise. Je remarquai que celle-ci portait la sienne. Elle était des plus envoûtantes. Je relevai la tête et vis qu'Edward me détaillait. Il y avait dans son regard de la prudence, de l'humilité et du… désir ?

Je rougis instantanément ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il passa ses doigts sur mes joues, me provocant une série de frissons divins.

-Ces rougeurs sont exquises. Elles te vont si bien…

Elles s'amplifièrent d'avantage et Edward se moqua gentiment. Il y avait cependant un certain malaise que je ne définissais toujours pas. A moins que… Et si ?

-Edward, hum… Tu…

Il approcha lentement sa tête vers la mienne et je compris ce qu'il comptait faire. Il allait m'embrasser. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ni maintenant. Du moins, pas de cette manière. C'était tellement différent de nos baisers quotidiens. Alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon corps s'enflamma et je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque. Ses mains passèrent délicatement sous sa chemise, remontant le long de mon ventre, atteignant sans mal ma poitrine. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, je me trouvais dans le somptueux lit qu'Edward m'avait acheté, récemment. Il déboutonna la chemise, la lançant ensuite à travers la chambre. Il embrassa chaque courbe de mon corps avant de commencer à se déshabiller lui-même.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'une mouche était capable faire. Là, maintenant. J'allais enfin accéder à mon rêve le plus impossible, selon Edward. J'avais une totale confiance en lui. Il ne me ferait rien, je le savais mais il avait toujours tant douté de lui…

Il s'arrêta soudainement, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je parlai avant qu'il ne le fasse :

-Pourquoi maintenant, demandai-je ?

-Tu ne le veux pas ?

-Si ! Ne te méprends pas ! Je le désire. Je _te_ désire mais j'ai l'impression que tout cela est trop précipité. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Pourquoi ne plus attendre le mariage ?

-J'ai un peu honte de t'avouer cela mais je pensais que tu allais te défiler. Maintenant, plus. Je sais que tu ne reprendras pas ta parole.

Je comprenais et je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir douter de moi. Je ne lui avais guère donné de raisons de me faire confiance, peu avant d'annoncer au monde notre mariage.

-Bella, si je fais quoique ce soit de travers, si je te fais mal, dis-le-moi ! Prom…

-Je te le promets, Edward.

J'étais mille fois trop pressée pour attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase. Commença alors un pur moment de bonheur. Jamais je n'aurai cru être aussi comblée. Nos souffles se mêlèrent alors qu'il gardait son visage proche du mien. Accélérant ses va-et-vient, il glissa sa main dans la mienne, la serrant.

-Edward, soufflai-je…

Je le sentais venir en moi quand une douleur lancinante se propagea du bout de mes doigts à mon avant bras. Je poussai un cri alors qu'Edward stoppait tout mouvement.

-Bella ? Bella, qu'est-ce que…

-Ma… main…

J'avais l'impression qu'on me l'avait arrachée, tant j'avais mal. La douleur était trop poignante pour que je songe ne serait-ce qu'à essayer de l'ignorer, la cacher à Edward.

Edward regarda et je vis l'horreur se peindre sur son visage.

-Je… J'ai… le contrôle… désolé… voulais pas…

Il fallait que je le calme tout de suite, avant qu'il ne commette un acte insensé.

-Edward, c'est… rien.

Un gémissement de douleur nia ma version.

-Bella, je t'ai…. Je t'ai brisé la main. Je t'ai peut-être déchiré un muscle. Non, ce n'est pas rien, tu m'entends ?

Il se releva et passa vite quelque chose sur lui.

-Je reviens, ne bouge pas ! J'appelle Carlisle. Je vais te chercher de la glace.

Je voulus regarder l'ampleur des dégâts et remarquai avec horreur que plusieurs doigts avaient doublé de volume. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Edward était à nouveau là. Il m'aida à enfiler mes vêtements et posa le sac de glace sur ma main, ne la soulageant guère.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, tellement désolé.

Je me levai alors, sous l'agacement, la colère, la tristesse et le désespoir. Je quittai la chambre sous le regard anéanti d'Edward.

-Bella, pardonne-moi !

N'avait-il pas compris que je ne lui en voulais pas ? Non, je ne pouvais pas l'accuser j'étais la seule à blâmer dans cette histoire. Combien de fois m'avait-il dit ne pas être capable de cet acte ? Combien de fois m'avait-il mis en garde ? Je ne l'avais pas écouté, n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas et je n'avais cessé de le tenter. Je méritai cette main cassée.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain commune. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et retins mes larmes. J'étais méprisable. J'avais fait passer mes envies avant tout le reste. Je n'avais pas pensé au mal que cela lui ferait de me blesser.

Une larme perla sur ma joue et je finis par craquer. La soirée, qui avait si bien commencé, ressemblait maintenant à l'enfer. Edward était entrain de se flageller dans la chambre, je ne cessai de pleurer, aussi bien de tristesse que de rage et toute la famille allait être au courant de l'incapacité de mon fiancé à me faire l'amour sans me transformer en bouillie. Et tout ça à cause d'une mouche et de mon imbécillité !

J'entendis un bruit sourd contre la porte de la salle de bain. Comme si quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir contre. Edward, évidemment.

-Carlisle va arriver dans quelques heures, déclara-t-il. Ils sont partis loin et Alice n'avait pas prévu ce qui vient de se produire.

Il ne dit plus rien durant longtemps mais je savais qu'il désirait que je lui ouvre cette porte. Je ne voulais néanmoins pas lui montrer mes larmes de rage, de peur qu'il s'en veuille encore plus.

Le temps passa et je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais encore jamais fait attention. Edward était fort, certes, physiquement. Il pouvait battre ses adversaires sans aucune pitié, comme pour James ou encore les nouveau-nés de Victoria. Mais émotionnellement, Edward était facilement attaquable. Il était d'une fragilité émotionnelle qui me faisait presque peur. Pour preuve, il s'était rendu à Volterra lorsqu'il m'avait crue morte. Certes, il avait toujours dit qu'il le ferait mais ça prouvait bien ma théorie, non ? Et sa façon de toujours s'en vouloir, de toujours porter la faute sur lui ? Sa façon de se fustiger ! Oui, Edward était très fragile et j'étais son plus grand point faible.

Je me levai et allai ouvrir la porte. Il se releva et je le serrai contre moi. Il me rendit mon étreinte et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Je ne mérite pas ton pardon.

Je m'assis contre le mur et il en fit de même.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Edward. Jamais.

-Bel…

-C'est à moi que j'en veux.

Il soupira et je vis bien que l'idée que je puisse m'en vouloir ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne dit cependant rien et je préférai cela. Je n'avais pas envie de m'engager sur une bataille que j'étais sûre de perdre, au final.

Je me couchai sur ses jambes et voulus m'endormir mais la douleur lancinante parcourant ma main couverte de glace m'en empêcha.

Carlisle finit par arriver. Il ausculta ma main un bref instant, nous disant que je devais aller à l'hôpital, que les os étaient fracturés. En arrivant là-bas, je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle face à l'odeur écœurante que dégageait le centre de soins.

Edward se trouvait avec moi alors que tout le reste de la famille, excepté Carlisle, étaient restés à la villa. En rentrant, Emmett n'avait pas fait de blagues douteuses et je ne manquerai pas de le remercier. Peut-être avait-il quand même des manières ?

oOo

J'eus droit à un plâtre pour deux phalanges fracturées et, je cite, un métacarpe déchiré. Edward s'en voulait et n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux. Cela me blessait. J'allai devoir lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas. Et, même après cela, je n'étais pas sûre que ça change quelque chose.

Carlisle m'avait donné un antidouleur pour le moins puissant qui m'assomma quelque peu. Je m'appuyai contre Edward, lorsque nous retournâmes à la voiture. Je baillai plusieurs fois et Edward m'aida à m'attacher.

-Laisse, je peux le faire !

Je pris la ceinture par la main gauche, tirait dessus et arrivai avec mal à viser. J'y arrivais cependant et nous pûmes partir.

Carlisle avait décidé de faire des heures supplémentaires et nous laissait repartir avec la voiture, prétextant qu'il demanderait à un collègue de travail de le raccompagner. Edward n'avait pas discuté. Pour preuve, il ne parlait plus.

-Edward, s'il te plaît… Dis quelque chose !

Le silence me répondit. Un silence pesant, gênant. L'atmosphère était lourde et je ne savais que faire pour arranger la situation. Je pouvais toujours le supplier, certes, mais ce n'était pas des plus honnêtes.

-Edward… N'importe quoi, m'énervai-je ! Ta dernière chasse, la dernière blague d'Emmett, s'il te plaît…

Un soupir, rien d'autre. C'en était trop.

-Edward, laisse-moi descendre !

Il me regarda enfin. Encore mieux, un mot sortit de sa bouche.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser descendre.

-Bella, nous sommes à plus de trois kilomètres de la villa. Tu ne vas pas les faire à pied ?

-Si, Edward. Parce que je ne supporte pas ton silence. Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ? Je sais que tu t'en veux et je te répète qu'il ne faut pas. Je connaissais les risques, tu m'entends ? Je savais ce que j'encourrais. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Jusqu'à cet incident, c'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. Et je refuse que tu viennes gâcher cela par des remords inutiles, alors laisse-moi descendre, nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux kilomètres de la maison.

Il verrouilla les portières, à mon plus grand agacement, et accéléra. Comme si j'allais essayer de sauter de la voiture ! Je me taisais, sachant que je n'arriverai pas à tirer quoique ce soit de positif, ce soir, de lui.

En arrivant à la maison, toute la famille nous attendait. Alice était plongée dans ses pensées et avait l'air très mal. Rosalie regardait Emmett avec un regard à vous glacer le sang, tandis qu'Esmée et Jasper tentaient de fuir notre regard.

-Je vais me coucher, prévins-je Edward qui acquiesça faiblement.

En montant dans la chambre, pour la première fois, j'eus des doutes sur les capacités qu'avait Edward face à mon sang, face à mon corps. Je l'avais idéalisé au point d'être aveuglée par mes idéaux. Comment avais-je pu négliger à ce point ses recommandations ?

En m'endormant, j'eus envie de parler à quelqu'un. J'avais le cœur gros. Je me promis de téléphoner à Angela, demain. Elle seule pourrait me conseiller sans juger, sans mettre son propre intérêt en avant.

Angela...

–

Alors, alors… Que pensez-vous de cela ? Edward n'a pas su retenir sa force, pauvre Bella…

Ce n'est néanmoins pas fini parce que… vous vous souvenez du prologue de cette fiction ? Moi je m'en souviens et si ce n'est pas votre cas, allez vite le lire ! Une fois ça fait, dites-vous, bah… que l'enlèvement, c'est pour le prochain chapitre :D

Et oui ! On passe enfin à la vitesse supérieure ! Et à partir de maintenant, tout va s'enchainer, rien ne pourra détourner l'inévitable ! P

Un petit review ? (C'est aussi fun qu'une journée entière dans les bras d'Edward )


	9. Bonne nouvelle à l'horizon

Annonce

Alors voilà. Comme vous vous en étiez sans doute rendu compte, j'avais mis cette fiction, ainsi que ADCT1, en pause. Cela avait pour but à la fois de me dégager du temps pour mes autres fictions mais, aussi, de les relire et de les corriger.

Je vous annonce donc que je remets en ligne cette fiction et que les chapitres 1 à 7 ont tous été plus ou moins retouchés. Je posterai le chapitre 8 dans la soirée, normalement.

Sachez que je ne reprends pas tout de suite ADCT1, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a encore besoin de beaucoup de travail. Je vais donc y aller petit à petit et commencer par celle-ci. Je pense que je posterai un chapitre par semaine, environ.

Voilà :)

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite de cette fiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis !


	10. Chapitre 8 – Angela, Mike et Jake

Me revoilà donc avec un tout nouveau chapitre encore jamais posté :D Je pense qu'il va vous plaire et j'espère que vous me le ferez savoir ^^

Sinon, j'ai décidé que je posterai un chapitre de cette fiction par semaine, chaque dimanche et j'espère réussir à garder ce rythme régulier.

Aussi, je remercie **FraisyChocolat,** qui a posté plein de commentaires depuis que j'ai recommencé à poster cette fiction.

Bonne lecture :)

–

**Chapitre 8**

_Angela, Mike et Jake_

Je me levai. Une douce caresse m'avait éveillée. Je pensais trouver Edward à mes côtés mais ne le vis pas. Avais-je rêvé ?

J'allai dans la salle de bain et me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais les traits tirés. Des cernes s'étaient installées sous mes yeux, me donnant l'air d'une junkie. Pour ne rien arranger, mes cheveux avaient souffert, dans mon sommeil, et il s'abattaient n'importe où, n'importe comment, maintenant.

-Quellle horreurrrr, grimaçai-je.

Alice passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, me salua à peine, attrapa mon bras et me tira dans sa chambre. Elle m'assit sur une chaise et me regarda avec insistance.

-Oui, je vois. Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Elle m'appliqua toutes sortes de lotions, de crèmes, de masques et de maquillages. Alors qu'elle venait de finir, elle me tourna la tête en direction de la glace et je dus le reconnaître, elle venait de faire un miracle. J'étais tout juste reconnaissable. J'avais l'air… éveillée. Du moins, si l'on ne regardait pas mon plâtre.

Je retournai dans la chambre et vis Edward, adossé à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Je fermai calmement la porte derrière moi, espérant quelque chose, un signe de sa part, une parole, une caresse.

-Tu étais là, cette nuit ?

Je me rapprochai de lui, ne voulant pas le perdre une seconde fois, comme lors de mon anniversaire. Il se comportait de la même manière, en cet instant, et cela me faisait peur. Je refusais la simple idée qu'il puisse y songer.

Il lui en fallut du temps pour répondre à ma question mais je fus soulagée de sa réponse, quand bien même elle était brève et n'incitait pas à la conversation. Il s'éloignait de moi, indéniablement.

-Oui.

-Edward…

-Oui ?

Je m'approchai encore de lui et allai me loger dans ses bras mais ils ne se resserrèrent pas autour de mon corps comme je l'aurai aimé.

-Tu ne me quitteras pas, Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as promis.

Je le sentis se figer et je m'en voulus. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas me quitter mais j'avais tellement besoin d'être rassurée, ces temps… J'avais tant besoin de le sentir à mes côtés, à me soutenir, que je me devais d'anéantir le moindre doute qui surgissait en moi. J'avais toujours si peu confiance en ma personne. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Edward m'avait choisie moi, et non pas une femme plus belle, plus intelligente, plus adroite. Une personne comme lui…

-Jamais plus je ne partirai, Bella. Je te l'ai promis, oui. Laisse-moi seulement…

Il passa sa main sur ma joue.

-Laisse-moi seulement un peu de temps pour digérer ça. Juste un peu de temps.

J'acquiesçai faiblement avant de quitter la chambre. Je descendis les escaliers, me retrouvant dans le salon, à la recherche du téléphone. Je le pris avec une mauvaise humeur palpable. Edward avait besoin de temps. Cependant, le temps n'était pas compté de la même manière pour moi que pour lui. Il pouvait parler de jours, comme de mois et d'années. Je ne le laisserai cependant pas m'ignorer trop longtemps. Aussi difficile était-ce pour lui de le croire, j'avais besoin de lui.

Je tapai le numéro de portable d'Angela, qui me répondit après seulement deux tonalités.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi, Bella. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais cette après-midi.

-Eh bien, pas grand-chose. Je dois surveiller mon petit-frère alors je dois rester à la maison, pourquoi, tu veux passer ?

-Eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas, puisque tu dois rester chez toi ! Autrement je t'aurai proposée une sortie.

-Non, non. C'est bon, tu peux venir sans problème. Vers deux heures ?

-Oui, vers deux heures.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral, toi. Je me trompe ?

Je soupirai. Pourquoi s'en rendait-elle plus facilement compte à l'autre bon du fil qu'Edward qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi il n'y avait pas cinq minutes ?

-Non, ça ne va pas très bien, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais régler mes problèmes, tu ne m'en entendras pas parler.

Je l'entendis souffler dans le téléphone.

-Angela ?

Elle souffla une deuxième fois.

-Ca a un rapport avec ton mariage ?

Quoi ? Comment était-elle au courant ?

-Comment tu…

-Ecoute, ne m'en veux pas, je n'y suis pour rien !

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

-Madame Oliverez, la coiffeuse que personne ne supporte est passée au commissariat déposer une plainte contre un voisin trop bruyant. Ton père ruminait le sujet avec Billy Black qui se trouvait là. Elle a bien sûr capté toute l'histoire et s'est empressée de le dire à sa meilleure amie, la mère de Mike. Tu te doutes bien qu'à partir de ce moment-là, toute la ville a été mise au courant dans l'heure.

Je fulminai. Comment Oliverez et la mère de Mike avaient-elles osé ? Cependant, à la façon de parler d'Angela, je devinai que ce n'était pas tout.

-Il y a encore quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

Ma voix laissait bien présager que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur et que si c'était le cas, elle avait tout intérêt à parler.

-Et bien, en fait…

-Oui ?

-Mike n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle, tu t'en doutes bien ?

Je m'imaginai tout de suite le pire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Angela ?

-Il a… Enfin… Il…

-Angela, s'il te plaît, parle, bon Dieu !

-Il a lancé des paris sur la durée de votre mariage, dit-elle très rapidement. Et, crois-moi, au moins la moitié de la ville participe en douce.

Je dus blanchir considérablement car Carlisle, qui venait de rentrer de l'hôpital, vint s'assurer que j'allai bien. Je lui fis signe de partir avant de reprendre la conversation.

-A combien s'élèvent les paris ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais Lauren a parié plus de deux cents dollars. Soit dit en passant, toutes ses économies.

Je rageai. Cette peste m'avait toujours haïe pour avoir eu celui qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre dans son lit. Edward. _Mon_ Edward.

Dans ma rage, je claquai le téléphone, sans même dire au revoir à Angela. Il fallait que je parle à mon père. Tout de suite. Lui seul pouvait arrêter ces idioties de gamins. Je m'étais attendue à des commérages, certes, mais de là à ce que les gens parient leurs économies par simple envie de vengeance, je n'en revenais pas.

Je montai à l'étage, cherchant une jaquette à me mettre sur le dos. Je croisai Edward dans le couloir. Il avait l'air soucieux.

-Bella, tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air énervé, au téléphone.

Il avait été assez loin pour ne pas comprendre la conversation que je venais d'avoir. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

-Oui, je vais bien. Je vais voir mon père. Cette après-midi, je passe un moment chez Angela.

-Très bien.

Je m'en allai lorsqu'il me prit la main. Je me retournai.

-Alice veut t'emmener à Seattle pour essayer des robes de mariées. Demain, ça te va ?

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas avec une pointe de mélancolie. J'avais espéré qu'il me retiendrait pour autre chose. Alors que je tentai de me dégager une nouvelle fois, il me retint à nouveau par la main, m'entraina vers lui. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je sentais son souffle et j'espérai qu'il allait aller au bout de son envie.

Il recula cependant au dernier centimètre nous séparant, laissant une sensation de manque sur mes lèvres.

-Passe une bonne journée.

Il resta immobile devant moi et je me décidai à m'en aller, pour le moins fière de lui. Il avait besoin de temps. Et apparemment, ça allait en prendre moins que ce que j'aurai pu croire.

J'eus du mal à enfiler ma jaquette avec mon plâtre me montant presque jusqu'au coude. Il me grattait et je savais que je transpirai, dessous. Cette pensée me fit grimacer. Le pire serait lorsque je devrais l'enlever. Je ressemblerai à un yeti. J'allai être aussi poilue que les ours qu'adore tant Emmett.

Je montai dans ma camionnette et me demandai comment j'allai conduire. Edward n'y avait apparemment pas pensé. Par chance, il s'agissait de mon bras gauche et je pouvais toujours changer les vitesses sans aucun problème. Tenir le volant et changer les vitesses à la fois allait être une autre paire de manche mais je me dépêchais de démarrer avant qu'Edward ne remarque ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Conduire à une seule main.

Je m'engageai dans l'allée, avant d'arriver sur la grande route. Je roulai une dizaine de minutes à vitesse réduite et arrivai gentiment à la ville. Puis, je fis un tourné sur toute et me garai en quatrième vitesse, lorsque je vis Mike, près d'un bar, des billets dans la main.

Je sortis en trombe de la voiture et allai le voir. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il pâlit. Il cacha les billets.

-Bella, me salua-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

-Mike !

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue en ville ?

Il allait se prendre un coup de plâtre sur la figure ça n'allait pas louper ! J'espérais bien pouvoir lui casser le nez ou une dent, juste pour le principe.

-Arrête tes paris, lui ordonnai-je, me retenant de tout commentaire déplacé !

Il sourit timidement, me répondant qu'il ne pouvait pas, que cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi, Mike, tu peux me le dire ? Pourquoi t'évertues-tu, depuis la première fois que je suis entrée au lycée, à me mener la vie aussi dure ?

A mes mots, il rigola. Il était véritablement insupportable !

-Bella, je crois que tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Tu m'as royalement ignoré et cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans.

-Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que j'aime Edward ?

Je vis sa mère sortir de leur magasin de sport. Mike m'entraina un peu à l'écart, entre deux maisons. Il faisait relativement sombre. La pluie commençait à tomber.

-Edward. Edward le merveilleux. Edward le magnifique. Il n'y en a que pour lui. Je t'en ai voulu, Bella, pour ne pas m'avoir aimé. Mais j'ai dépassé ce stade, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est te pourrir la vie.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant d'hypocrisie ! N'arrivait-il pas à comprendre que lui et moi n'avions jamais été fait pour être ensemble et que ce n'était pas une raison pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ?

-Arrête tes salades ! Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, c'était me mettre dans ton lit.

Son visage devint grave. Il passa sa main sur mon visage alors que j'essayais de ne pas paniquer.

-Ce n'était qu'une façade, Bella. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu m'aimes. Tu m'as attiré dès le premier regard. Je me suis toujours senti piégé par toi. Encore maintenant, je ne fais que penser à toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je te laisse avec Edward. Ce que je vais faire, maintenant, c'est de t'énerver au plus au point.

Puis, il quitta la ruelle. Je me remis lentement des mes émotions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, en ce moment ? D'abord Jake puis Edward et maintenant Mike. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir. J'eus l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais je n'aurais su dire quoi. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était déréglé.

Je regardai la pluie tomber je la sentis me mouiller. J'entendais les crépitements qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle s'écrasait au sol. Puis, j'entendis un autre bruit. Quelque chose se rapprochait de moi. Je me retournais et aperçus Jake.

-Bella…

Il était torse-nu, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son corps. J'eus peur en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu.

-Jake, ne m'approche pas.

Dès qu'il fit un pas en avant, j'en fis un en arrière.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tu habitais maintenant chez la sangsue. Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'avais aucun droit d'agir ainsi. Je vais me ranger, retourner dans le droit chemin. Je te laisse, Bella. Je te laisse avec Edward.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. J'avais l'impression de me trouver devant une personnalité schizophrène. Jacob redevenait _mon_ Jacob, à cet instant et je l'aimais à nouveau. Malgré tout, j'avais peur qu'il perde à nouveau le contrôle, qu'il redevienne le Jacob détestable qu'il était parfois.

Je décidai de lui faire confiance, de faire confiance au Jacob qui m'avait aidée alors que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Celui en qui j'avais pu compter et qui m'avait aidée à vivre. Je souris et m'approchai de lui. Alors qu'il relevait la tête qu'il avait baissée, je pus voir quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu dans son regard. La haine. Il me regardait comme il regardait Edward. Un léger rictus déforma son visage et je tentai de reculer. Je trébuchai sur une canette de coca vide et tombai en arrière. Je me cognai la tête sur une pierre et tombai dans l'inconscience.

–

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite de cette fiction!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Perso, je n'ai jamais aimé Mike et j'aime bien lui donner le rôle du vilain. Pareil pour Jacob, du fait que je suis Edwardienne. D'ailleurs, s'il y a des Jacobiennes, ici, je vous conseille de ne plus suivre cette fiction, vous risqueriez de m'en vouloir profondément, par la suite xD.

A dimanche prochain, donc ^^

Bisous


	11. Chapitre 9 – Une étoile

Me revoilà aujourd'hui, comme promis, avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je remercie **FraisyChocolat** (tes commentaires me font énormément plaisir), ainsi que **lapiaf8,** qui ont relu et laissé des commentaires sur les anciens et le nouveau chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

–

**Chapitre 9**

_Une étoile_

POV Edward

J'avais vécu dans l'ombre. Il faisait nuit, encore, toujours. Tous avaient trouvé l'amour, tous se regardaient avec passion mais je restais seul, encore, toujours. Puis, elle était arrivée, elle avait comblé le vide de ma vie. Elle était devenue l'élément le plus important de toute mon existence. Je lui donnais mon être. Je lui donnais tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir, ce qui était réellement peu. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, toujours. Voir la tristesse dans son regard m'était tout simplement insupportable. Je haïssais le fait qu'elle puisse s'en vouloir de quoique ce soit. Je voulais la voir sourire, entendre son cœur battre. Ce dernier émettait son merveilleux mais il ne serait bientôt plus. Je me serais volontiers tué pour ne pas avoir à la rendre un jour comme nous. Froide, de marbre, étrange aux yeux des humains. Son humanité était si belle, si merveilleusement belle. Elle était l'étoile de ma nuit et, hier soir, je l'avais salie. Je l'avais brisée. Je n'étais qu'un monstre. Je l'avais toujours été mais elle m'avait fait espérer le contraire. Durant un temps, j'avais cru être digne d'elle mais je me rappelai maintenant que je ne l'étais pas. Jamais. Jamais je ne serais digne de sa si grande beauté et bonté. Ma Bella, mon amour. J'étais méprisable de ne pas avoir su me contrôler.

Je me trouvais dans notre chambre, celle dans laquelle nous avions fait l'amour, celle dans laquelle je lui avais fracturé plusieurs os. Cela aurait pu être tellement plus grave… Il était maintenant sept heures. La nuit était tombée rapidement mais Bella n'était toujours pas rentrée. Que faisait-elle ? Je m'inquiétais. Elle m'avait dit aller chez son père, avant de se rendre chez Angela. Peut-être que cette dernière l'avait invitée à manger avec elle. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé ? Je tentai de me calmer. C'était de ma faute, si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Je l'avais ignorée. Je l'avais autant blessée mentalement que physiquement. Elle m'en voulait sûrement de ne pas l'avoir embrassée. Elle ne voulait pas se trouver près de moi, si c'était pour que je l'ignore, et elle avait amplement raison. Comme toujours.

Alice m'appela depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Elle me cachait quelque chose depuis cette après-midi mais je ne cherchais pas à savoir quoi. J'étais bien trop occupé à penser à ma douce Bella. Mon étoile, mon amour.

Je descendis les escaliers en trainant légèrement les pieds, tout en faisant attention à des choses que je n'avais encore jamais vraiment remarquées. Le parquet qui avait quelques micro-rayures, la forme qu'avaient les poussières sur les meubles. Je devenais dingue, sans elle. J'espérai qu'elle allait vite rentrer. Il fallait que je m'excuse. Il fallait qu'elle me pardonne mon imbécilité. Il fallait que je continue à avancer malgré ce que je lui avais fait.

Alice se trouvait assise dans le canapé. Il y avait ma famille autour d'elle. Ils avaient des airs inquiets et anxieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demandai-je ?

Alice ouvrit la bouche et hésita à me parler mais elle finit par m'avouer la raison de leur trouble.

-Je ne vois plus l'avenir de Bella.

J'assimilai ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bella n'avait plus d'avenir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Alice ?

-Eh bien, depuis cette après-midi, je ne vois plus l'avenir de Bella. Il est possible que cela soit du à Jacob.

-Jacob ? Mais Bella ne peut pas se trouver avec lui. Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Edward ? Tu peux me le dire ? Parce qu'on est tous dans l'ignorance, en ce moment. Et Bella n'a plus de futur. J'ai pensé au départ qu'elle se trouvait avec Jacob parce qu'ils voulaient discuter, parler de leur dernière rencontre mais il est sept heures et demie et je ne vois toujours rien. Bella n'a pas appelé pour prévenir qu'elle rentrerait tard. Ce n'est pas son genre, Edward, tu le sais très bien.

Alors comme ça, elle pensait pareil que moi ? Bien que ce soit le cas, je savais quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

-Bella m'en veut.

Elle pouffa.

-Bien sûr que non, Edward. Bella est incapable de t'en vouloir.

-Pas en ce qui concerne sa blessure. Mais je l'ai pour le moins ignorée et négligée, aujourd'hui, et elle n'a pas apprécié. Je la comprends et j'ai bien l'intention de remédier à ça dès qu'elle rentrera. Attendons encore un moment avant de s'inquiéter !

oOo

Je perdis une énième partie d'échec contre Jasper et ce dernier me regarda tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils, comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il était perplexe. Il ne gagnait jamais ni contre moi, ni contre Alice, habituellement.

-Edward, tout va bien ?

-Oui, je suis seulement inquiet.

En effet, il était maintenant dix heures. Bella n'avait pas appelé, elle n'était pas revenue. Peut-être fallait-il que je le fasse moi-même. Je me levai et allai chercher le téléphone. Il serait plutôt mal vu d'appeler Bella chez Angela, à cette heure-ci. A la place, je décidai d'appeler Charlie. Peut-être était-elle retournée le voir, après sa visite chez Angela (car je doutais que Bella soit encore vers elle). Ils avaient dû parler un moment et elle devait s'être effondrée de fatigue sur le canapé. Je composai le numéro que je connaissais par cœur et plusieurs tonalités se firent entendre. Charlie n'avait pas l'air pressé de me répondre.

-Shérif Swan ?

-Bonjour, c'est Edward.

-Tiens, Edward ? Que me vaut ton appel ?

-Je voulais savoir si Bella se trouvait encore avec vous, juste pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Bella n'est pas venue de la journée, Edward. Désolé de te l'annoncer. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Comment ça, Bella n'était pas allée le voir ?

-Elle avait dit qu'elle passerait vous voir. Apparemment elle avait besoin de votre aide. Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

-Eh bien, non, Edward. Elle n'est pas venue. Si elle a encore besoin de moi, qu'elle n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Bonne nuit, Edward.

Je sentais qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur la discussion. En ce qui me concernait, je regardais Alice et Jasper qui se trouvaient près de moi et qui avaient suivi la conversation. Alice avait réellement l'air inquiet, maintenant.

-Appelle Angela, m'ordonna-t-elle !

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je composai le numéro que j'avais parfois vu Bella taper et laissai sonner.

-Angela Weber à l'appareil.

-Bonjour, Angela, c'est Edward Cullen.

-Ah, Edward. Comment va Bella ? J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être de bonne humeur elle n'est même pas venue, aujourd'hui. Je lui avais préparé un milkshake au chocolat pour lui remonter le moral.

Je me pétrifiai sur place. Bella ne se trouvait pas avec Angela, elle ne se trouvait pas avec son père et elle n'avait plus de futur. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Et de quoi parlait Angela quand elle disait que Bella ne devait pas être de bonne humeur ?

-Angela, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec Bella ? Tu as parlé de mauvaise humeur ?

-Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Pas dit quoi ?

Elle souffla.

-Ecoute, Edward, ça ne va pas te mettre de bonne humeur, crois-moi !

-Parle, Angela, s'il te plaît !

Elle prit son inspiration et je crus la maudir. Ce que les humains pouvaient être lents !

-Et bien, le père à Bella a parlé de votre mariage devant la plus grande commère de la ville, qui se trouve être la meilleure amie de la mère à Mike. Ce dernier l'a su et a lancé des paris sur la durée de votre couple. Bella n'a pas apprécié et m'a raccroché au nez. Je pensai qu'elle viendrait quand même, aujourd'hui, mais apparemment pas.

Des paris ? Mike Newton ? Je le haïssais un peu plus chaque seconde. Mais la peur était ce qui primait sur mon état. Bella avait disparu et je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait.

–

Voilà ! Ce chapitre n'était pas très long et je pense que si quelques personnes le commentent, je mettrai le suivant plus tôt, d'ici mercredi, afin de bien entrer dans l'histoire.

A bientôt, Madisson' :)


	12. Chapitre 10 – Un réveil

Me revoilà, aujourd'hui, comme promis, avec un nouveau chapitre. ^^

Je remercie **lapiaf8,** qui laisse toujours un petit commentaire quand elle passe, ce que j'apprécie grandement. Son unique commentaire est la seule preuve que j'aie que quelqu'un me lit :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 10**

_Un réveil_

Une douleur plus grande que celle de mon bras me réveilla. J'avais mal. C'était ce que mon cerveau ne cessait d'envoyer comme message à tout mon corps. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Mon corps qui envoyait ce message à mon cerveau. Peu importe. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je souffrais et que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, ni ce que je faisais là. Je me souvins de Jake et puis plus rien.

La nuit était partout. Je ne voyais rien. Je laissai jouer mes autres sens, ne sachant que faire d'autre. J'entendis des gouttes d'eau, comme si un robinet fuyait, non loin : un « _plic _» lent, régulier. Je sentis une odeur de poussière et je devinai être dans un endroit que l'on n'avait pas nettoyé depuis longtemps. Sous moi, le sol était dur et froid : de la pierre ou du béton. C'est plat et râpant et je pariai sur le béton. Il ne faisait pas chaud. Pas plus de quinze degrés et, même, je n'en étais pas sûre.

La peur m'envahit. Que faisais-je là ? Rien ne m'était connu. Je tentai de me calmer, sachant que la peur ne servirait à rien. Je me trouvais seulement dans un lieu étrange que je ne connaissais pas, dans la plus totale obscurité. Non, ça n'avait rien d'effrayant. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre car je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'effroyable : j'étais enfermée. Quelqu'un me retenait prisonnière. Ma respiration devint soudainement hachurée. Comme une asthmatique, je n'arrivais plus à faire entrer l'air jusqu'à mes poumons.

Je calmai ma respiration, la faisant revenir à la normale. Peu à peu, j'inspirai et expirai à nouveau correctement. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je les séchai, ne voulant offrir ce plaisir à mon agresseur. Je pensai à Edward. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Et, surtout… me cherchait-il déjà ?

oOo

Mon cœur eut un raté lorsqu'un cliqueti me prévint que je n'allais plus être seule très longtemps. Il s'agissait d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. La lumière, soudainement, fut aveuglante. J'avais mal aux yeux et je fus obligée de les fermer en partie. Quelqu'un entra mais je n'arrivais pas encore à discerner le visage de la personne qui, sans aucun doute, m'avait envelée. Puis, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et je découvris qu'il s'agissait de Jacob.

C'était lui, effectivement, qui se trouvait devant moi. Durant un premier temps, j'eus peur. Néanmoins, je me rendis compte que cela aurait pu être pire. On entendait si souvent parler de gens qui disparaissaient, que l'on retrouvait morts et dont on devinait qu'elles avaient souffert le martyr, avant de trépasser. Malgré que Jake ait commis un acte odieux, envers moi, je restai persuadée que tout allait bien se passer. (Que j'étais naïve…)

-Jake, qu'est-ce que je fais là, lui demandai-je ?

Je regardai autour de moi et aperçus des boîtes de conserves, ainsi que des bouteilles de vin bas de gammes. Des chaises de jardin, ainsi que des sacs remplis de vêtements, une série de DVD et de vieilles VHS. J'étais dans un débarras, à n'en pas douter, dans une cave.

Jake me regardait mais ne disait rien, ne me répondait pas.

-Jacob, je te le redemande, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où suis-je ?

Son regard était vide de toute émotion. En cet instant, je reconnus le Jake, devant moi, et ce n'était pas le mien. Je me trouvais devant celui que je haïssais plus que tout au monde. Je frissonnai.

-Comment tu t'es faîte cela, à la main ?

Il montra mon plâtre du doigt. Je rougis en repensant à notre moment mais il n'était pas temps de laisser divaguer mon esprit dans ces souvenirs-là. Il fallait que je m'occupe de sortir de là.

-Je suis tombée. Tu me connais : je suis à peine capable de tenir sur mes deux jambes. Je me suis fracturée plusieurs os et Carlisle a jugé nécessaire de m'affubler de ce bloc de béton, tentai-je de plaisanter, tout en lui mentant effrontément.

Cela ne dut pas fonctionner car il leva un sourcil perplexe et je compris qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de mes paroles.

-Tu en es sûre, me demanda-t-il ?

-Oui.

Je décidai de parler le moins possible, maintenant. J'avais peur de me trahir et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache ce qu'il m'était réellement arrivé.

-Bien que cela soit un scénario tout à fait probable, Bella, je ne peux que douter de ton histoire car je sais que c'est la sangsue.

Quoi ? Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

-Jake ?

Je ne pus retenir les trémolos dans ma voix.

-C'est pour ça que tu es là, Bella. Tu es là parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Je ne te laisserai pas revoir Edward. C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chantait, là ? Je me levai, furibonde et m'avançai vers lui. Même si ce n'était pas mon Jake, il ne pouvait décemment pas me faire de mal !

-Non, mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu as l'intention de faire quoi, tu m'expliques ? Tu vas me garder ici indéfiniment parce que tu refuses ma relation avec Edward ? Tu es devenu fou ? Dis-moi tout de suite où je suis et ramène-moi chez moi, tu m'entends ?

Son regard ne reflétait aucune envie, rien. Pas de remord, ni de colère. Juste le vide, le regard de l'homme blasé.

-Je ne te ramènerai pas chez toi, Bella, comprends-le bien ! Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes la réalité telle qu'elle est. La sangsue est dangereuse pour toi, pour ta vie.

Je pouffai et rigolai.

-S'il te plaît, Jake ! De vous deux, je sais de qui me méfier en premier et ce n'est pas lui, crois-moi. Tu es devenu fou. De toute façon, Edward me retrouvera et j'espère qu'il ne ménagera pas ses coups lorsqu'il te retrouvera, toi aussi.

Il tourna légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite et recommença encore deux fois.

-Edward ne te retrouvera pas. J'ai brouillé les pistes et il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui t'ai enlevée. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu retourneras dans ses bras !

Sa remarque me refroidit. Une soudaine question me vint à l'esprit. Quel jour étions-nous ?

-Jake, quand est-ce que tu m'as enlevée ?

Il sourit.

-Enfin une question intelligente.

Il me tendit un journal où je pus lire la date et le jour. Nous étions mercredi. Je devais aller voir mon père et Angela lundi. Ils devaient avoir remarqué que j'avais disparu ? Des recherches avaient déjà dû être lancées ? Puis, je me souvins d'une leçon que m'avait donnée Charlie, plusieurs années auparavant, quand j'étais encore petite, pour que je me méfie des gens qui voulaient me faire monter dans leur voiture.

« Tu ne dois jamais monter dans la voiture des gens, tu m'entends ? Même si tu les connais ! Seulement si ta maman t'a dit que tu devais le faire. On ne sait jamais ce que les gens ont derrière la tête. Il y a des méchants qui enlèvent les petites filles. Quand une petite fille disparait, Bella, on ne la retrouve généralement jamais. Quand quelqu'un se fait enlever, il est très rare qu'on le retrouve. »

Deux jours.

Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais disparu. Je voulais bien croire ce que m'avait dit Charlie, oui. On ne retrouvait généralement jamais les personnes enlevées. Mais Edward était un vampire, non ? Cela devait quand même faire pencher la balance ? Oui, je le pensais. Mais combien de temps allai-je rester captive ? Il ne fallait pas que je fâche Jacob. Je ne voulais pas vivre un enfer.

-Jake, combien de temps as-tu l'intention de me garder ici ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra, Bella. Si cela doit prendre un jour, tu resteras un jour, ou une semaine, un mois, un an. Cent ans, même, s'il le faut.

A ces mots, mes jambes me lachèrent et je dus m'appuyer contre le mur, derrière moi.

-Pourquoi, Jake ?

Je dus retenir mes larmes. J'allai pleurer, je le sentais. Il ne fallait pas, non.

-Transformer un humain en vampire est la pire chose qu'une de ces monstruosités puisse faire. T'enlever la vie, Bella ! Je ne laisserai pas Edward te tuer. Jamais. Quitter à ce que tu doives rester dans ce sous-sol toute ta vie.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment Jacob avait-il pu déraper à ce point ? Comment pouvait-il me séquestrer alors que j'étais sa meilleure amie ? Il avait tellement changé. Ce n'était plus mon ami. Depuis maintenant et jusqu'à ce que je sorte de là, il allait devenir mon tortionnaire. Je me jurai mentalement de le haïr toute mon éternité.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, je m'occuperai de toi. J'irai te chercher un matelas, que tu soies à l'aise, ici. J'irai te chercher à manger. Il y a des toilettes à l'angle. Cette pièce a été fabriquée dans le but d'y rester lors d'attaques à la bombe.

J'écoutais avec horreur tout ce qu'il me disait. Avec horreur, je comprenais.

-Je ne serais pas présent souvent. Du moins, pas au début. Il faut que je reste à Forks pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. D'ailleurs, il est temps que j'y aille.

Il rebroussa chemin, ferma la porte dans un grincement et me laissa seule à mon sort. Lorsque je fus sûre qu'il n'allait pas revenir, je m'autorisai enfin à pleurer. Au moins, pensai-je, il avait laissé la lumière allumée, me laissant droit à la vue.

Une peur sans précédant s'attaqua à moi. J'avais peur de ne jamais revoir Edward excepté dans mes souvenirs. J'avais peur de ne jamais pourvoir le retoucher, à nouveau sentir son odeur si envoûtante, me plonger dans ses yeux qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Je l'aimais tant. S'il n'arrivait pas à me retrouver, je m'enfuirai. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

–

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous motive à lire la suite.

Maintenant, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que je ne posterai plus la suite des chapitres tant qu'ils n'y aura pas deux commentaires sur le dernier. Ecrire et poster, ça prend du temps, bien plus de temps que de donner son impression en une toute petite ligne (je ne demande pas forcément des tartines, à moins que ça vous tente...) Malgré tout, il n'y a que deux personnes qui le font, qui poste un petit mot et si vous ne voulez pas prendre la peine de laisser une toute petite trace de votre passage, je m'arrangerai avec ces deux personnes pour leur envoyer les chapitres via mail. Ce serait tout de même triste d'en arriver là...

Voilà, en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à dimanche prochain. :)


	13. Chapitre 11 – Où est–elle?

Voilà, je reviens avec deux nouveaux chapitres. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais je pense que je ne pourrai pas poster régulièrement, ces prochains temps. Je n'arrête pas mes fictions, rassurez-vous, mais je les place en second plan. Je continuerai donc à poster, quand bien même les délais risquent d'être plus longs.

Merci de votre compréhension, Mad' :)

Sur ce, une bonne lecture tout de même et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et qui en laisseront sur ces deux prochains chapitres. Pour répondre à la question de twilight-disparition27, oui, j'ai l'intention de continuer la suite de a-dream-called-twilight. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai, en revanche, car j'ai déjà deux fictions en cours. Je sais que certaines personnes arrivent à gérer un nombre de fiction incalculable mais ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas et je m'en excuse. Mais rassure-toi, je n'abandonne pas!

–

**Chapitre 11**

_Où est-elle ?_

POV Edward

Charlie revint me voir. Il m'avait placé en garde à vue. Bella avait été portée disparue et était maintenant recherchée dans tout l'état. J'aurai hurlé de rage si Alice ne m'avait pas calmé, durant son heure de visite, Charlie m'ayant enfermé dans cette cage, prétextant que j'étais un suspect potentiel. Voulait-il la mort de Bella ? J'étais l'un des seuls apte à la rechercher. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela ? Bien sûr que non. Bella avait disparu, très certainement enlevée, et la seule question qui me revenait à l'esprit était : avait-elle peur ?

Charlie sortit un trousseau de clé et m'ouvrit. Enfin !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis, chef Swan ?

Les deux derniers mots, je les avais dits avec tout le mépris du monde. C'était tout ce que cet homme m'inspirait désormais. Il lui avait été possible de me placer quarante-huit heures en garde à vue. Il était persuadé que j'avais quelque chose à voir dans sa disparition. Il avait découvert la visite de Bella à l'hôpital, à cause de sa main cassée. Cela l'avait beaucoup influencé, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Sans doute renfermait-il aussi un sentiment de vengeance. L'envie de me faire payer le fait de lui avoir pris sa fille. Il ne le supportait pas.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, Edward. Je suis désolé.

« La vidéo a montré que Bella a été assommée à l'angle de la quincaillerie et du bar de Messow'. Si Edward avait voulu lui porter préjudice, il l'aurait fait chez lui ou dans la forêt entourant sa maison. En ce qui concerne Newton, il est le premier suspect, maintenant. Il va falloir que je le mette en observation. »

Newton, vidéo, quincaillerie et Messow'. Je retenais. J'eus presque envie de remercier Charlie pour sa naïveté.

J'arrivai près de son bureau où il me donna les affaires qu'il m'avait prises. Carlisle se trouvait au parking, avec la Mercedes. Je montai sans un mot et il nous conduisit à la villa.

-Il n'y aucune nouvelle de Bella, demandai-je ?

Carlisle secoua la tête.

-Non, Edward.

Je soupirai.

-En ce qui me concerne, j'ai entendu une ou deux choses. Apparemment, Bella se serait faite assommée entre la quincaillerie et Messow' et Newton serait dans le coup. Il y a une vidéo qui aurait enregistré en partie…

-Une vidéo ?

-Oui. C'est Charlie qui l'a.

-Je passerai la chercher cette nuit. Nous la visionnerons avant que j'aille la remettre.

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas.

-Et tu as parlé de Newton ? Mike Newton ?

-Sans doute. Charlie a pensé qu'il était maintenant le premier suspect.

Carlisle réfléchit durant presque une minute à ce que je venais de lui dire avant de reprendre.

-Je ne vois pas Mike Newton enlever Bella. Ce n'est pas un criminel.

-Tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé dans sa tête. Il a toujours eu envie de mettre Bella dans son lit et bien plus encore. Ce n'est peut-être pas un meurtrier mais je ne doute pas qu'il peut très bien être un criminel. Je passerai chez lui, ce soir, et je sonderai chacune de ses pensées. S'il a à voir avec l'enlèvement de Bella, je le saurai.

-Très bien, Edward. J'enverrai Emmett et Jasper au coin de la quincaillerie et du bar. Nous avons cherché sur la mauvaise piste. Nous avons tout de suite sauté sur la conclusion que c'était un vampire qui s'en était pris à elle. Il faut s'ouvrir à la possibilité que ce soit un humain qui soit en réalité le kidnappeur.

Oui, il le fallait. Dans ma tête, une question résonnait toujours. Bella, as-tu peur ?

oOo

Nous arrivions à la villa à une vitesse déraisonnable. Nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller parler aux autres de nos plans et des nouvelles que nous avions. Tous approuvèrent et nous nous déplaçâmes tous à pied. Carlisle jusqu'au bureau du shérif, Emmett et Jasper jusqu'à la ville, essayer de repérer des odeurs, et moi jusque chez Newton.

J'arrivai près de leur maison et je perçus toute la famille se mettre à table. Mike, sa mère et son père. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air anxieux. Ils se comportaient tous normalement.

Je perçus soudainement Bella dans les pensées de Mike. Je me tendis. Des images. Mike avait vu Bella. Elle voulait lui parler des paris, lui demander d'arrêter. Il l'avait entrainée entre les deux bâtiments. Un grognement naquit de ma gorge, quand je compris de quoi il lui avait parlé. Je me glaçai lorsque j'entendis, via son esprit, les paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Son attirance pour elle. Le fait que ce n'était plus le fait qu'elle l'aime, qu'il souhaitait, désormais, mais le fait de vouloir se venger de l'ignorance qu'elle avait eu à son égard. Je le vis lui toucher le visage et, enfin, s'en aller. Ce n'était pas lui.

-Mike, tu vas bien, demanda sa mère ? Tu as l'air dans les nuages.

-Oui, oui, répondit Mike.

Il se remit à son assiette de pâtes au fromage, pendant que je m'en allai. Ce n'était pas lui. Cela me rassurait. Cela me révoltait, aussi, du fait que nous n'avions maintenant plus aucune piste. J'espérai que Carlisle et mes frères allaient être plus chanceux que moi.

Revenu à la villa, tous m'attendaient. Ils visionnaient en boucle la cassette mais ne voyaient pas l'agresseur, d'après leurs pensées.

-Jaz', Em', vous avez quelque chose ?

Ils se tournèrent et me regardèrent, peinés.

-Désolé, Edward. Il a plu. Et tu sais ce que provoque la pluie sur les odeurs. Il n'y avait rien. Désolé.

Je m'assis déboussolé dans le canapé. Je regardai la cassette qu'Esmée venait de remettre à zéro. Mike qui entrainait Bella. Mike qui repartait. Bella qui restait. Il n'y avait pas de son. Quelle horreur. La qualité de l'image était médiocre, en noir et blanc. Impensable.

Soudain, la tête à Bella apparait, tombant au sol. Puis, son corps se fait trainer et on ne la voit plus. Par conclusion, le kidnappeur l'a tirée contre l'autre sortie de la ruelle. Celle où il n'y avait pas de caméras. Soit il était rusé et intelligent, soit il avait de la chance. Sûrement des deux.

-Nous avons regardé de l'autre côté. Il n'y a aucune odeur, aucune trace, ni de pas, ni de voiture, rien. Elle s'est volatilisée.

Jasper avait parlé d'un ton posé, m'envoyant au passage des ondes de calme. J'hésitai entre le remercier et lui arracher la tête.

-Et toi, Edward ? Qu'est-ce que ça à donner avec Newton ?

-Rien. Ca c'est passé comme sur la vidéo. Il l'entraine et il repart.

-Peut-être a-t-il un complice ?

-Non. Son esprit montrait clairement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le silence se fit. Du moins, pour eux. Personnellement, j'entendais leurs pensées angoissées et eut du mal à ne pas aller saccager la forêt. Il fallait que je me contrôle. Je pensais à Bella. Le simple fait de l'imaginer enfermée me donnait envie de hurler. Qu'un homme puisse la toucher, la regarder ainsi faible dans son statut de prisonnière me tuait. Plus que tout, j'avais peur qu'elle ait peur. Pourquoi, je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi m'inquiéter de sa peur alors que je devrais m'inquiéter pour sa vie ?

oOo

Deux jours passèrent. Aucune nouvelle. Alice voyait Bella de manière très floue. Pas assez clairement pour nous dire où elle se trouvait mais bien assez pour nous assurer de sa survie. Ses visions écartaient les thèses des loups. Un humain. Un simple humain. Un homme. Je le tuerai. Dès que je lui mettrai la main dessus, je le tuerai.

–

Et comme je suis généreuse, je vous mets un deuxième chapitre. :)


	14. Chapitre 12 – Mourir pour vivre

**Chapitre 12**

_Mourir pour vivre_

La faim me tenaillait le ventre. Cet idiot de Jake avait oublié un ou deux détails, lorsqu'il m'avait laissée seule, ici. Il y avait bien des conserves, mais aucun ouvre-boîte. Rien. Je ne pouvais rien manger. J'avais trouvé six litres d'eau et en avais déjà vidé trois. J'essayai de ne pas boire trop, ne sachant quand est-ce qu'il allait revenir. Je dormais à même le sol, du fait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à m'amener le matelas dont il m'avait parlé. Mon corps était une seule et unique courbature. Aussi, je pleurai constamment. Je ne supportais pas la distance entre Edward et moi. Je ne savais pas combien de kilomètres nous séparaient, ni combien de temps j'étais restée loin de lui. Je n'avais aucune vue extérieure, aucun réveil, aucun moyen de m'orienter dans le temps. Je savais seulement que cela faisait plus de deux jours que Jake était reparti. Peut-être trois.

Edward allait bien me retrouver. Oui, je devais y croire.

En ce qui concernait ma tentative de fuite, j'avais regardé partout et avais vite compris que si je voulais m'enfuir, il fallait pour cela que Jake soit là. Il fallait que la porte d'en face soit ouverte. J'avais hurlé à l'aide durant des heures et des heures mais personne n'était venu m'aider. Je devenais folle. Je n'avais rien à faire. Folle. Complètement folle. Par moment, j'essayai d'entendre la voix d'Edward. Je voulais à nouveau l'entendre, comme lorsqu'il m'avait quittée. Je voulais le sentir près de moi, comme lorsque j'avais sauté de la falaise.

-Je t'en supplie, parle-moi, pleurai-je !

Aucun son ne me fit écho. De nouvelles larmes de frustrations coulèrent : de rage, de colère, de haine envers mon tortionnaire. Je cherchai une arme des yeux et je crus hurler de bonheur lorsque je vis une batte de base-ball derrière les chaises de jardin. Comment se faisait-il que Jake ne l'avait pas vue ? Je m'en fichais, c'était très bien ainsi. Je pensai soudainement à Phil, à Renée. Oh mon Dieu, Renée ! Elle allait bientôt arriver à Forks, si elle n'y était pas déjà. Elle devait se faire un sang d'ancre.

-Je suis désolée, maman, murmurai-je, m'effondrant une nouvelle fois au sol.

J'avais faim.

oOo

La porte s'ouvrit dans son grincement que je devinai habituel. Il fallait que je reste calme. Je me trouvais près de la batte que j'avais soigneusement cachée de façon à ce que je puisse l'avoir en main en une fraction de seconde.

-Bella, entendis-je ?

Comme si j'avais pu disparaître ! Jake fut rapidement face à moi et me regarda avec mépris.

-Je t'ai rapporté à manger. Et le matelas arrive.

Quel soulagement, me dis-je avec sarcasme.

-Jake, je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de voir la lumière. J'ai besoin de sortir, de respirer de l'air, le suppliai-je, tout bas.

-Non, Bella, je suis désolé, tu ne peux pas. Pas pour le moment.

Il déposa un cornet devant moi. Je vis des crackers. Je déchirai le premier paquet et les enfournai tous les uns après les autres. Jake alla chercher le matelas qui se trouvait derrière la porte et le déposa en face de moi.

-Tu le mettras où tu veux, après.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, ne voulant rester trop près de lui. Il n'était pas mon Jake. Il fallait que je fasse attention. Il fallait que je reste près de la batte.

-Tu sais, Bella, j'aimerai vraiment que tu comprennes que ce que je fais, je le fais pour ton bien. Je le fais pour te garder en vie, pour empêcher ton buveur de sang de te faire du mal.

Mais bien sûr…

-Je ne te crois pas, Jake. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est m'éloigner d'Edward. Tu veux te venger de lui. Tu veux que…

-Non, Bella. Ca n'a rien à voir, comprends-le ! Je ne veux plus de toi. Je t'aime, certes, mais plus au point de te contraindre à m'aimer en retour.

-Ah non ?

-Non, crois-moi ! Maintenant que ton vampire t'a eue corps et âmes…

Comment savait-il cela ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y faisait allusion. Comment connaissait-il cette partie intime de ma vie ?

-Comment as-tu deviné, pour Edward et moi ?

Il sourit.

-Je ne suis pas idiot. Ton odeur a légèrement changé, depuis que tu as ce plâtre. Aussi incroyable que cela soit, tu sens comme eux, tout en gardant ton odeur humaine. C'est répugnant. Je ne doute pas de la manière dont tu as acquis cette odeur, du fait que tu viens de le confirmer, par ta question. Coucher avec un vampire. Qui tomberait aussi bas ?

Je laissai passer, sachant que lui répondre ne servirait à rien.

-Je ne veux plus que tu m'aimes, Bella. C'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir.

Il se retourna et se prépara à s'en aller. Je pris la batte de base-ball et l'abattis derrière son crâne de toutes mes forces. Il tomba en avant et j'en profitai pour filer. Après la porte, deux possibilités s'offraient à moi. Droite ou gauche. Je pris à droite, ne sachant où cela allait me mener. Des séries de portes défilaient à côté de moi, jusqu'à ce que je doive m'arrêter dans un cul-de-sac. Je me retournai et aperçus Jake je ne l'avais pas assommé bien longtemps. Il tenait la batte de base-ball entre ses mains et je compris qu'il allait me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce d'ici peu. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me protéger le visage, je sentis ma tête se faire percuter par deux côtés. Par le coup de la batte et par le mur contre lequel ma tête ricocha.

Je m'effondrai dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Tout de suite, je me sentis limitée dans mes gestes et me rendis compte que j'avais les pieds et les points liés. Mes mains se trouvaient attachées dans mon dos. Evidemment, ma tentative de fuite avait été un désastre. Je pleurai silencieusement, m'étant au préalable assurée que Jake ne se trouvait plus là.

J'avais mal à la tête. Très mal. Mon plâtre me grattait et j'avais à nouveau faim. Et soif. Il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes. Je laissai couler mes larmes, j'en avais besoin. Aussi, je suppliai mentalement Edward de me parler.

Il ne le fit pas.

oOo

Alors que cela faisait maintenant… Pf. Je ne savais plus combien de temps cela faisait. Je n'avais plus aucune notion de temps. J'aurai dû demander un réveil à Jake. Juste un réveil. Il me le devait bien, non ?

Alors que je pensais à notre première rencontre, à Edward et moi, l'ampoule sauta. Je me retrouvais dans la nuit. Encore la nuit. La seule chose réconfortante que je possédais venait de partir en fumée. La lumière.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Je pleurai de joie. Il venait de me parler. Edward, mon Edward, mon amour. Il me parlait. Il m'avait dit que tout allait bien se passer. Je souris et rigolai. Si Edward me le disait, je ne pouvais que le croire.

-Merci.

Qui est-ce que je remerciai ? Edward, ses paroles, ou le ciel de m'avoir rendue folle, à nouveau ? Sans doute tout à la fois.

-Merci.

oOo

Les heures passèrent et toujours rien. Le vide complet. Le noir et encore le noir. Je désespérai, ne sachant que faire. J'avais faim et soif.

« Essaye de passer tes mains devant toi. Tu pourras tâtonner pour trouver les crackers et l'eau. »

Je fis ce qu'Edward me dit, me contorsionnant dans tous les sens. Je dus passer mon plâtre à l'avant, ce qui fut le plus dure. J'y arrivais avec beaucoup de mal. Je trouvais les crackers que j'avais laissés par terre et mangeai ceux qu'il restait. Je trouvai la bouteille d'eau, ainsi que les toilettes, que j'atteignis en sautillant mais en tombant aussi deux fois.

Après m'être soulagée, je retournai sur le matelas, bien plus confortable que le sol. Je me laissai aller au sommeil, espérant croiser Edward et la frivole Alice dans mes rêves.

Edward, je t'aime, pensai-je avant de m'endormir.

« Moi aussi, mon amour. Moi aussi. »

–

Voilà pour ces deux chapitres. J'espère qu'ils vous ont plus et que vous continuerez à suivre.

A bientôt, Mad' :)


	15. Chapitre 13 – Le chasseur et le gibier

Voilà, je reviens avec trois nouveaux chapitres :)

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à les lire et, surtout, à les aimer.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires sur les deux derniers chapitres: Taylor, canada02, Guest, Sarah, lapiaf8, xMama-chan et chattoncharmant.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

–

**Chapitre 13**

_Le chasseur et le gibier_

POV Edward

Une semaine. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que ma Bella avait disparu. J'avais mal. Mal de son absence, mal de ne pas pouvoir la retrouver. Elle était ma raison de vivre et n'était plus là, arrachée à moi de la manière la plus injuste qui soit.

Alice tambourinait contre ma porte avec insistance depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, insistant sur le fait que je devais aller chasser. Je ne pouvais pas. Son absence m'avait coupé l'appétit.

-Edward, je t'en prie, viens !

-Laisse-moi, Alice ! Laisse-moi…

Elle s'en alla et je plongeai une nouvelle fois dans mes souvenirs. Il m'était si douloureux de penser à elle, sachant que je n'avais pas pu la protéger. Je le lui avais promis mais je n'avais pas tenu ma parole. Jamais je n'avais mérité son amour. Je l'avais toujours su.

Je passai par ma fenêtre et tombai agilement sur le sol. Il fallait que je cours, n'importe où. Je m'engageai dans la forêt, évitant soigneusement chaque arbre, chaque racine ou buisson. J'avais l'impression de voler. Je volai, effectivement, mais c'était si différent sans ma Bella.

« Bella, mon amour. Je t'aime tant. J'aimerai te voir, te le dire en face, m'excuser de la conduite si ignoble que j'ai eue envers toi. »

Elle ne devait garder en elle que le souvenir de notre dispute, de mon attitude envers elle, alors que je n'osais plus croiser son regard. Voilà à quoi elle devait penser maintenant. Dieu que je regrettais. Si j'avais su. Si j'avais su…

oOo

Le soleil se couchait petit à petit, comme tous les jours, avant la nuit. La nuit… emplie de désespoir et d'incertitude. De peur plus que de raisons. Du moins, je le croyais. Maintenant, plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus rien n'était comme il devait être. Chaque chose avait perdu sa place, était devenue insignifiante. En résumé, le météore était tombé derrière l'horizon. J'étais à nouveau le monstre qu'elle avait changé.

Elle n'était plus là.

Je vis une fine pellicule de neige se poser sur le sol et je me demandai bien où je pouvais me trouver en cet instant. Au Canada, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais où ? Très au nord. Je décidai de rebrousser chemin, voyant que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Au passage, je croisai un cerf et je ne me métrisai pas. Je l'attaquai, le gouttai, aspirai sa vie en même temps que son sang. Une odeur soudainement plus alléchante vint éveiller mes sens. Une odeur forte, sucrée et troublante. Une odeur merveilleuse, alléchante. Laissant agir mes instincts, j'en inspirai une bouffée. Une petite chose insignifiante arriva devant moi, un fusil à la main. J'entendis un « Oh mon Dieu » et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever son arme, je sautai contre sa jugulaire, répétant le même procédé que sur le cerf. Son sang calma de suite la brûlure de ma gorge et j'en demandai encore. Encore, toujours plus. Son corps tomba au sol. Je m'éveillai. Qu'avais-je fait ? Non ! Je n'avais pas pu… Je m'effondrai à genoux devant les deux cadavres. Autour de moi, tout tournait. Je ne voyais rien distinctement, mis à part mes victimes.

-Bella, murmurai-je.

Je voulais Bella, tout de suite, maintenant. Je voulais qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle me console. Je voulais qu'elle me garde près d'elle, qu'elle me dise que je n'étais pas un monstre, que ça ne changeait rien, qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle était là pour moi.

Je voulais sentir la chaleur rassurante de son cœur, de ses mains dans mes cheveux et de ma tête contre son épaule.

-BELLAAAA, hurlai-je ! RENDEZ-LA-MOI ! JE VEUX BELLAAA !

Je me levai, hurlai au ciel mes commandements, l'exhortant à les réaliser. Puis, je retombai à genoux et murmurai, cette fois-ci.

-Pitié.

Je voulais juste la voir, lui parler, savoir si elle allait bien. Je voulais juste ma Bella.

Mon amour.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je me trouvais là, lorsque des craquements se firent entendre près de moi. Je relevai la tête, espérant que ce n'était pas un autre chasseur.

Je me mis de suite en position d'attaque.

-Edward, fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop.

Je me laissai à nouveau tomber au sol. Alice s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'affalai contre son épaule, bien que je savais que ce n'était pas celle de ma Bella. J'essayai seulement de m'en convaincre, l'espace d'une seconde.

Ma sœur regarda le carnage autour de moi. Elle l'avait certainement déjà vu dans une vision. Elle avait sûrement espéré se tromper. Que savaient les autres ? Que savait ma famille de tout cela ?

-Tu as dit…

-Non, Edward. J'espérai pouvoir arriver à temps. Je n'ai pas pu. Je suis désolée.

Alice était comme ma Bella. Se fustiger alors que ce n'était en rien sa faute.

-Non, tu ne dois pas. Je suis le seul monstre dans cette histoire.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, Edward. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On t'a enlevée celle que tu aimes.

Quelle bien piètre excuse.

-Était-ce une raison pour moi d'arracher un père, un mari, un frère à une famille heureuse ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Il faut que tu reviennes à la villa.

Oui, il le fallait. J'allais devoir affronter les regards de ma famille. Celui de Carlisle, l'homme qui avait tant donné pour moi. Ils allaient tous pouvoir distinguer la culpabilité de mon regard. Je me haïssais tant en cet instant. Et il y avait de quoi. Je venais de briser des vies, de tuer un innocent.

-Edward, c'était un accident. N'y pense plus !

Comment voulait-elle que je n'y pense plus ? Comment pouvait-elle croire que j'y arriverai ?

-Il s'est retrouvé au milieu de ta chasse, Edward.

Oui, bien sûr, dis comme cela…

-J'ai une autre version, Alice. J'ai tué cet homme pour calmer mon mal. Je l'ai fait pour chasser la douleur que m'insufflait l'absence de Bella. J'ai agi comme un homme qui chasse ses problèmes par la drogue.

Alice ne démordit pas sur le sujet. Il s'était retrouvé au centre de ma chasse. Elle me prit la main et nous rentrâmes. Je me laissais mollement guider, sans force, sans vie.

Arrivés à la villa je ne pus que baisser la tête. Alice me traina jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte, nous fit entrer. Tous se trouvaient dans le salon.

-Enfin, soupira Carlisle qui s'avança.

Je relevai la tête, laissant apparaître ma culpabilité aux yeux de ma famille. Carlisle recula d'un pas.

-Mon fils, qu'as-tu fait ?

Alice prit tout de suite la parole.

-Un chasseur s'est retrouvé au centre de sa chasse.

Elle savait tellement que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Tu sais très bien que non.

Carlisle se retourna en ma direction et je devinai qu'il avait déjà gobé le mensonge d'Alice, que cela ne servirait sans doute à rien que je défende mon point de vue.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-tu tué, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Edward s'en veut, reprit Alice. Edward, dit-elle en s'adressant maintenant à moi, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Ah non ? Tu es sûre ?

Je la fixai dans les yeux, l'obligeant à soutenir mon regard d'assassin, mon regard rougi par le sang de ma victime humaine.

-Oui, Edward.

-Tu ne devrais pas. J'ai voulu le tuer.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Crois-le, Alice ! Je… Je l'avais entendu arriver. J'aurai pu partir, m'en aller. Je me suis juste dit : « à quoi bon » ?! J'aurai pu partir mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Une part de moi voulait le tuer. Je suis monstrueux. Si Bella…

-Si Bella quoi, Edward ? Si Bella te voyait, elle te haïrait ? Si Bella t'avait vu comme ça dès le début elle ne t'aurait jamais approché ?

-Si Bella avait été là, jamais je n'aurai tué cet homme. J'ai seulement été égoïste au point de faire payer ma peine à la première personne qui a croisé mon chemin. Je suis juste méprisable.

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de me contredire, je montai dans ma chambre. Je m'effondrai sur le lit, notre lit, celui de Bella. Son odeur imprégnait les lieux et je me sentis vaguement apaisé. J'avais l'impression de sa présence.

Je passai ma main sur le coussin où aurait dû se trouver son visage. Il ne s'y trouvait pas.

-Je t'aime, Bella. Je te retrouverai.

Je laissai ma main posée. Alice entra dans ma chambre. Elle se coucha derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je pleurai silencieusement la non-présence de mon trésor. Ma Bella.

« Je t'aime, mon amour. Je te retrouverai. »


	16. Chapitre 14 – Se sacrifier

**Chapitre 14**

_Se sacrifier_

Il faisait froid. Comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le chauffage. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines. Trois semaines que je me trouvais loin de ma moitié, arrachée à lui. Jacob n'était pas venu me voir durant presque une semaine. J'avais cruellement manqué d'eau, lors des deux derniers jours. J'avais la bouche sèche et les lèvres gercées.

Jacob était revenu avec un journal. Il avait changé l'ampoule, à mon plus grand soulagement, mais il n'avait pas détaché mes liens et mes poignets étaient réduits en bouillie. J'avais du mal à respirer. Cela était sûrement dû à la poussière qui recouvrait les lieux et au fait que je n'avais rien bu et que j'avais la gorge enflammée.

-Jake, murmurai-je. Je dois… boire.

Il me regarda avec incompréhension. Puis, un éclair de lucidité le traversa et il alla dehors, chercher des bouteilles d'eau. Il revint avec un litre et demi qu'il ouvrit et qu'il plaça devant ma bouche. Il m'aida à me relever et il dut tenir ma tête pour que je puisse la garder droite. Il tenta de verser l'eau dans ma bouche mais la moitié coula sur mon pull. Je m'étouffai et recrachai l'autre moitié.

-Doucement, Bella.

Après les premières gorgées, j'arrivai à nouveau à boire et je ne me gênai pas pour boire la moitié du litre. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi soif de ma vie et je comprenais enfin Edward lorsqu'il partait chasser.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Je me recouchai sur le sol, refusant de lui répondre. J'étais effondrée, épuisée. Il était vrai que je ne pouvais que dormir, ici, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Les seules heures de sommeil que j'arrivais à avoir étaient parsemées de cauchemars. Je n'arrivais pas à me reposer, redoutant une arrivée de Jacob. Il était devenu mon cauchemar. J'avais tellement peur de lui…

-Bella, ne m'en veux pas ! Tu comprendras un jour, crois-moi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je n'espérai plus qu'une chose : qu'il parte. Je sentis ses mains sur ma tête, dans mes cheveux.

-Ne me touche pas, Jacob !

Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et essuya une de mes larmes.

-Je suis désolé de devoir en arriver là.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je me serrai contre le mur.

-Arrête, le suppliai-je. Laisse-moi partir, Jake ! Tu ne peux pas me garder là. Je dois aller voir un médecin pour ma main.

Il recula, comme si j'avais touché un point sensible. Il y avait donc déjà pensé.

-Je sais Bella, me répondit-il. Et j'y réfléchis. Je t'emmènerai voir un médecin.

J'y vis une soudaine chance de m'enfuir, de prévenir quelqu'un que j'étais retenue prisonnière.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te soigner sans attirer l'attention et sans nous dénoncer.

Je me sentis une nouvelle fois mal mais je ne désespérais pas. A partir du moment qu'il m'emmenait dehors, rien n'était impossible. Je trouverai forcément le moyen de lui fausser compagnie, à un moment ou à un autre.

-Mais il faut que je te prévienne. La meute est au courant de ce que je fais. Et bien que certains soient réticents, plusieurs sont du même avis que moi. Et crois-moi, Bella, si tu venais à essayer de prévenir qui que ce soit, lorsque je t'emmènerai, une guerre serait déclarée contre les Cullen. Ils n'auraient même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il leur arriverait qu'ils seraient morts.

Mon cœur s'emballa face à la nouvelle. La meute était au courant ? Guerre ? Morts ? Non !

-Si tu venais à m'échapper, ce qui n'arrivera très certainement pas, et que tu tentais de les rejoindre, Quil, qui fait des rondes autour de chez eux, le remarquerait et s'en serait fini pour eux.

Mon sang se glaça. Comment allais-je faire ? Devais-je seulement le croire ? Se pouvait-il qu'il dise vrai, que la meute soit avec lui ? Cela me semblait à la fois peu probable et tellement possible que cela m'effrayait. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que Jake serait capable de me faire ça. Et regardez où j'en étais ! Alors pourquoi pas le reste de la meute ? Ils avaient, tous, toujours eu une aversion des plus prononcées contre les Cullen et les vampires en général. Et maintenant que je me trouvais là, je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient fous. J'étais quand même sceptique. Comment pouvait-on laisser quelqu'un laisser une autre personne se faire séquestrer ?

-Pourquoi Quil fait des rondes, arrivai-je à demander ?

-Quelle question, Bella. Pour connaître leur avancée dans les recherches qu'ils font. Ne crois pas qu'ils t'ont abandonnée. Dommage, d'ailleurs. Mais nous ne les laisserons pas te retrouver. Jamais, Bella. Ne te fabrique pas de faux espoirs !

« Faux espoirs. » Je me souvins des faux espoirs que me donnait Edward, de temps à autre. Je me replongeai dans mes pensées. Je haïssais Jake plus que tout au monde. Je savais que je me répétais. Je ne l'avais cependant pas dit clairement à Jacob. Je voulais qu'il sache, au prix de lourdes conséquences, en ce qui me concernait.

-Je t'ai aimé, Jake.

A mes paroles, il se pencha légèrement en avant. Du moins, il me semblait, du fait que je lui tournais le dos.

-Je t'ai aimé et tu as tout gâché. Je sais que vous, les Quileutes et les vampires, ne vous entendez pas. Mais pourquoi une telle haine ? Les Cullen n'ont jamais rien fait de répréhensible depuis qu'ils se trouvent à Forks. Ils n'ont jamais commis aucune faute. Alors pourquoi ?

Il inspira et expira, avant d'inspirer une nouvelle fois.

-Notre nature, Bella. Notre espèce. Nos espèces. Elles sont bien trop différentes l'une de l'autre.

-J'ai toujours été contre le racisme, Jake.

-Nous ne parlons plus de noirs, blancs ou jaunes, Bella. Nous parlons de vampires et de loups-garous.

-Je te hais, Jake. Je te hais tellement. Sais-tu à quel point j'ai mal, en ce moment même ? A quel point je souffre physiquement tout comme mentalement ? J'ai mal, Jake. Et tout est de ta faute. Jamais Edward n'aurait agi ainsi avec moi.

Il soupira et se releva.

-Je sais Bella mais je n'y peux rien. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te protège de la mort. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'emmènerai bientôt voir un médecin. Ou du moins… quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider pour ton bras. Il ne porte peut-être pas de blouse blanche mais il est compétant.

Pourquoi en doutai-je ? Ah oui. Parce que Jacob était devenu fou et qu'il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à me jeter entre les mains de Freddy Krueger, s'il était certain que, grâce à cela, jamais je ne reverrai Edward.

Jacob s'en alla. Pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais retrouvée ici, il éteignit la lumière en partant. L'avais-je blessé ? Sans doute pas assez pour le mettre en colère, sans doute trop pour qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences par la suite.

oOo

J'avais froid. La nuit m'empêchait de retrouver ma couverture. J'avais faim. Il n'y avait plus de crackers. Depuis combien de temps me trouvai-je là ? Six semaines, sans aucun doute et peut-être même plus encore. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps et Jacob ne m'apportait plus le journal. Il n'était pas revenu me voir depuis tellement longtemps, aussi. Sans doute plus d'une semaine, peut-être même deux. J'avais soif. Tellement soif. Ma gorge était sèche et je n'arrivai plus à respirer.

Je gardai mes mains près de mon visage. Je repliai mes jambes reliées par des cordes contre mon ventre, essayant de garder la chaleur. Des grognements se firent entendre. Mon estomac.

J'avais faim.

Tellement faim.

oOo

J'éternuai une nouvelle fois. Ma gorge me brûlait. Je serais prête à boire n'importe quoi. Du sang, s'il le fallait.

« Edward, mon Edward, mon amour. Je t'aime tant. Pourquoi ne me retrouves-tu pas ? Je t'en supplie, viens-moi en aide ! »

Non, il ne fallait pas, plus maintenant. Quil le surveillait et irait colporter à Sam qui déclarerait la guerre à toute la famille. Une larme perla sur ma joue et une seconde. Puis, je m'autorisai enfin ce que je m'étais longtemps interdite. Les sanglots. De longs sanglots, bruyants, déchirants.

Le cliquetis habituel se fit entendre lorsque Jake revint. Enfin. Trop longtemps s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière visite.

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma. Je dus habituer mes yeux à voir à nouveau. En face de moi, une femme que je n'avais jamais vue, que je ne connaissais pas. Je me mis à espérer.

-Oh, mon Dieu, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Aidez-moi, murmurai-je.

Elle se précipita vers moi et porta sa main à mon visage. Je me contractai soudainement, craignant de recevoir un coup. Néanmoins, elle chercha juste à estimer ma température.

-Vous êtes brûlante, déclara-t-elle.

Elle défit tant bien que mal mes liens et, dès que je fus libérée, je me jetai sur elle et m'accrochai à son cou, refusant de la lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

-Ne me laissez pas, murmurai-je ! Je vous en supplie. Ne me laissez pas !

Elle passa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur mon visage, dégageant mes cheveux de mes yeux. Je remarquai alors qu'elle me regardait intensément.

-Venez, m'ordonna-t-elle !

Elle m'aida à me lever et me fit sortir. Elle prit à gauche. Lors de ma tentative de fuite vouée à l'échec, j'avais pris à droite. Comme si la chance avait pu me sourire, ce jour-là.

Puis, je me pris à espérer. Je marchais contre ma liberté. J'espérai, oui, j'espérai pouvoir échapper à Jake, à mon enfer. J'espérai. Mais les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer...


	17. Chapitre 15 – Traquer Bella

–

**Chapitre 15**

_Traquer Bella_

POV Edward

Je regardai d'un mauvais œil le vampire se tenant sur notre canapé. Démétri Volturi. Je me rappelai comment il était arrivé là.

_-Edward, nous n'avons pas d'autre option. Tu le sais, me dit Carlisle. _

_Ce dernier m'avait pardonné mon écart de conduite. Il ne m'en avait d'ailleurs jamais tenu rigueur, quand bien même j'aurai préféré. Je me serai senti moins mal. _

_Nous n'avions plus de piste en ce qui concernait Bella. Nous étions allés, il y avait moins d'une semaine, voir les Quileutes. Nous avions parlé à Sam. J'avais, durant un moment, pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de Jacob. Selon Sam, c'était impossible. Il fallait que le ravisseur s'occupe de Bella et Jake se trouvait bien trop souvent à la réserve pour cela. Je n'avais pas vu Jacob. Nous n'avions que pu croire les paroles du chef de meute. Malgré tout, ses pensées étaient sincères. Si Jacob était impliqué, Sam n'était pas au courant._

_Était alors venu l'idée saugrenue de Carlisle. Traquer Bella. Il nous fallait pour cela un traqueur. Un très bon traqueur, aux instincts très développés. Nous avions fait appel à Aro, qui avait accepté. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi. Il devait sans doute être de bonne humeur, lorsque nous l'avions contacté. Je le suspectai aussi de vouloir récolter des renseignements sur notre famille grâce à Démétri. Il jouerait un rôle d'espion. Carlisle le pensait aussi. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Il nous fallait retrouver Bella. _

Alors que je regardai pour la énième fois le vampire, une pensée me glaça. Il s'agissait de l'une des siennes.

« Si elle a disparu depuis sept semaines, comme ils le disent, il n'y a que très peu de chance qu'elle soit encore en vie. »

J'aurai aimé le projeter contre le mur, lui hurler de ne plus jamais penser une chose pareille. Je fus bloqué dans mon mouvement par Alice, qui venait de se placer devant moi, empêchant un meurtre. Je l'en remerciai, une fois mon calme retrouvé. Cependant, et cela m'arracha le cœur de le penser, c'était une possibilité à envisager.

Je me plongeai dans mes souvenirs, ceux dans lesquels Bella était présente. Ceux dans lesquels elle me parlait et où je pouvais la voir rougir, s'encoubler. Ceux dans lesquels je pouvais entendre son cœur battre, s'emballer lors de mes caresses.

-Quand est-ce que je me mets en chasse, demanda le vampire en se relevant ?

-Quand vous le désirez, Démétri.

Carlisle lui parlait avec respect, comme avec toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait, mais je pouvais percevoir de l'espoir dans ses mots, dans chaque intonation de sa voix. Je n'en avais pas entendu dans ses propos depuis longtemps. Oui, Démétri me redonnait de l'espoir, à moi aussi. J'espérai.

Il monta les escaliers et alla dans notre chambre, à Bella et à moi. Nous le suivions. J'avais longtemps pensé que Démétri n'arriverait pas à trouver Bella, du fait de sa résistance face à certains dons. J'avais ainsi espéré ainsi pouvoir la protéger de la transformation. Pour la première fois, j'espérai que ça fonctionnerait. Je voulais que Démétri puisse la pister.

Il alla retourner sa valise sur notre lit et prit un pull, un pantalon, un t-shirt. Il porta le tout à son nez, inspirant son odeur. Il recommença avec d'autres vêtements. Il fronça les sourcils et je soupçonnai le pire. J'étais prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Carlisle ?

-Je ne sens rien, répondit Démétri. Pour faire simple, la traque est pour moi un don. Lorsque je vois le visage de quelqu'un, que j'ai son odeur sous le nez, des images apparaissent, me situant vaguement dans un lieu. Par instinct, je peux dire qu'il s'agit de tel ou tel endroit. Je peux vous dire le nom du village perdu dans lequel quelqu'un se trouve sans même l'avoir jamais entendu avant. Si la personne se trouve dans une pièce, je peux vous dire à quel genre d'immeuble elle appartient, son année de fabrication, s'il a servi à quelque chose dans l'histoire, ce qui nous donne aussi des renseignements. Mais là… Je ne ressens rien.

J'en aurai pleuré, hurlé de rage, de haine, de désespoir. Pourquoi ma Bella, pourquoi elle ? Il y avait temps d'autres personnes qui auraient pu être prises à sa place ! J'étais égoïste de dire cela, de vouloir le malheur d'un autre. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été, à ma place ?

Démétri se pencha afin d'attraper un autre vêtement mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il regarda les oreillers, les draps. Pourquoi ? L'odeur de Bella était sûrement confondue avec la mienne, du fait que nous avions fait l'amour dans ce lit, avant que je ne la blesse.

Démétri me regarda étrangement.

-Quoi, demandai-je ?

-Bella a dormi dans ce lit ?

Je me senti considérablement gêné par sa question. Je me pinçai les lèvres et allai entamer une réponse, lorsqu'il sourit.

-Eh bien, chapeau bas. Une humaine. Je n'en connais aucun qui aurait réussi cet exploit.

Je n'avais rien réussi du tout. Je l'avais blessée, brisée. Par cet acte, je l'avais éloignée de moi. Je l'avais sans doute poussée à se rendre seule et sans me prévenir en ville. Si elle avait été choisie au hasard, c'était sans doute de ma faute si elle en était là, aujourd'hui. Si ce n'était pas un hasard, si la personne qui l'avait enlevée la connaissait, c'était une toute autre histoire.

-Est-ce que ç'a une importance capitale ?

Je me doutai que non mais il prit le coussin qu'il inspira avidement. Une fois, deux fois. Il me regarda avec un étrange sourire.

-Il semblerait bien que oui, Edward.

Je me mis à espérer une nouvelle fois.

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

Nous redescendîmes avec Carlisle, dans le salon. Le soleil se levait. Du moins… la journée. Nous étions à Forks, tout de même. Démétri sortit un bloc de feuille taille A3 de son sac et se mit à dessiner. Ses gestes étaient rapides, précis. Les gestes d'un vampire.

-Je dessine, lorsque les images ne sont pas assez nettes. Je peux vous dire que Bella ne va pas bien. Elle est faible, épuisée, affamée et déshydratée. Elle se trouve enfermée dans une pièce, ce qui ne facilite pas les recherches. Elle est dans le noir. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre.

-Tu vois cela ? C'est une sorte de vision, non, demanda Alice ?

-Non, répondit Démétri. Je ne la vois pas vraiment. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je me mets en quelque sorte à la place de la personne. Quand je vois des images de villes, de pièces, c'est comme si je les regardai depuis les propres yeux de la personne que je traque. Je me mets en quelque sorte à sa place, j'entre dans sa tête mais je ne suis pas elle, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense. Je ressens juste ce qu'elle voit et… « j'instinctive ». C'est étonnant. Généralement, je ne découvre pas vraiment les choses qui concernent la personne, seulement son entourage.

-Bella n'est pas comme tout le monde, dis-je, simplement.

-J'ai entendu dire, oui.

« Aro parle souvent d'elle, Edward. Je te conseille de faire attention. Aro n'a pas souvent de bonnes attentions. Ce qui le pousse à vous aider, pour le moment, c'est la curiosité. Il veut connaître les compétences de Bella, une fois qu'elle sera transformée. Dès qu'il le saura, la prochaine fois qu'il voudra vous aider, ce sera sûrement contre une récompense. Et je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ce dont il s'agira. »

J'émis un grognement.

-Je te me mets seulement en garde, Edward. Ne vas pas te faire d'idées, se défendit le traqueur dans un demi-sourire, toujours acharné sur ses dessins.

Je regardai un peu mieux et perçus des boîtes de conserves, des chaises de jardins, des toilettes, des bouteilles de vins, des bougies, au dessus d'un meuble en faux bois. Il y avait une paire de rollers, des sacs à dos mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Non. Ce que je voyais était effroyable, terriblement effroyable. Bella se trouvait couché sur un matelas, amaigrie, le regard vide et épuisé. On pouvait percevoir de la douleur dans ses traits. Elle avait mal. Pourtant, la peur ne dominait pas. Il y avait même une pointe de haine dans ses yeux, près de ses larmes.

-Le dessin est précis ?

-Qualité photographique, Edward. Tu ne trouveras pas plus précis.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois la photo. Elle était tellement réaliste. Tout dans les dégradés, les traits parfaits, tout était net et précis. Une photo en noir et blanc. Et Bella… Mon amour. J'aurai voulu pleurer, montrer ma peine, montrer à quel point je me sentais affligé de la voir ainsi. Elle souffrait. Et pourtant, de par mon manque de larmes, j'avais l'impression de ne rien ressentir, de ne rien en avoir à faire d'elle.

Ma nature était si méprisable…

-Et où est-elle ?

-Je ne vois pas de ville, Edward. Je sais seulement qu'elle se trouve dans un bâtiment ancien. Il a été conçu durant la guerre froide. Les caves servent de bunker et c'est dans l'une de ces caves que Bella se trouve.

J'acquiesçai, secouant la tête de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas.

-Et tant qu'elle se trouvera dans cette pièce, il sera impossible de connaître son lieu de captivité plus précisément ?

-Eh bien, je peux toujours aller chercher d'autres pistes, explorer mes instincts mais cela m'étonnerait que ça serve à grand-chose.

-Fais-le, ordonnai-je dans un ton sans appel !

Il me regarda, légèrement peiné. J'aimais bien ce Démétri. Pas de pensées déplacées dans son esprit. Il se comportait en ami et cherchait à nous aider. Il n'avait pas un ton arrogant. Il était tout simplement quelqu'un de naturel qui ne cherchait pas à se cacher. J'en étais étonné. Quelqu'un comme lui n'avait rien à faire chez les Volturi.

Il se leva, nous regarda et nous dit qu'il partait sur les lieux de son enlèvement. Carlisle lui donna l'adresse après qu'il ait demandé à y aller seul, une histoire de concentration. Il nous appellerait s'il découvrait quoique ce soit. Il nous avait demandé de se préparer à partir au plus vite, s'il percevait une ville.

Je montai dans ma chambre sous le regard de ma famille. Etonnement, j'avais confiance en Démétri. Je ne l'avais jamais véritablement côtoyé. Je n'avais jamais discuté avec lui lors de mes visites à Volterra. Malgré tout, il m'avait redonné l'espoir de revoir Bella. Il m'avait donné la preuve qu'elle était encore sauve. J'avais cependant du mal à être heureux de cette nouvelle. L'image qu'il avait faîte de ma Bella me revenait sans cesse en tête. Elle était plus sauve que saine. Et, bientôt, si nous ne la retrouvions pas, elle ne serait plus rien du tout.

–

Voilà pour les trois chapitres! J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu et vous souhaite une bonne soirée :)


	18. Chapitre 16 – Folie

Bonsoir à toutes :)

Voilà un petit chapitre pour cette fin de semaine! J'ai eu grandement envie de poster après que j'aie lu les petits (et grands) messages d'**haylin-eant-25**, constructifs, gentils et même drôles, qui m'ont grandement fait plaisirs :D

Merci aussi à **alia00, Alisper, aleita48, Taylor** et **cristalle.** Pour répondre à ta question (cristalle), je n'abandonne pas Don't worry. Je ne sais juste pas quand est-ce que je vais poster la suite ;)

–

**Chapitre 16**

_Folie_

Je m'assis sur la chaise de la cuisine. La femme m'avait littéralement portée jusqu'à son appartement. Il y faisait chaud. Je vis une bouteille d'eau posée négligemment près de la corbeille à pain. Je la pris sans même demander la permission et bus tout mon saoule. L'eau coulant dans ma gorge était une sensation merveilleuse. Jamais je n'avais pensé que ce serait une telle merveille. Je vidai la bouteille sous les yeux inquiets et interrogateurs de la femme.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle ? Qui vous a enfermé dans ma cave ?

Il y avait une patience dans sa voix n'ayant d'égal que celle d'Edward. Ce qui était étrange, maintenant que j'y pensais, était qu'Edward n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.

-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan.

Devais-je lui dire qui m'avait faite enfermer ? Oui ? Non ? Qu'allait-elle faire après cela ? Appeler la police ? Je ne voulais pas que Jake se fasse arrêter. Je voulais le voir souffrir. Je voulais le voir mourir. J'étais peut-être un monstre de me dire cela mais il était hors de question que je pense autrement. Je voulais que Jake meure, quitte à ce que je doive le tuer de mes propres mains.

-Qui vous a enfermée ? Votre nom me dit quelque chose, mis à part ça. Nous serions-nous déjà rencontrée ?

Il ne me semblait pas non.

-Je ne sais pas qui m'a séquestrée. Et non, je ne vous connais pas.

-Eh bien, je m'appelle Rebecca Black. Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite, et prévenir la police.

Son nom me figea, me glaça le sang. Ce n'était pas possible ! Je savais d'où elle connaissait le mien. Elle était la sœur de Jake, sa sœur, la sœur de ce monstre. Elle avait obtenu une bourse pour l'université. Je ne savais rien d'autre à son sujet, même si c'était déjà beaucoup trop à mon goût.

-Est-ce que je pourrais passer aux toilettes, s'il vous plaît ?

-Elles se trouvent près de l'entrée.

Près de l'entrée ? C'était parfait. Je marchais jusqu'à elles et, dès que je fus près de la porte, je partis en courant. Je dévalai les escaliers et me retrouvai bien vite dans la rue. Je courus vite, trop vite pour moi. Je m'enfonçai dans cette ville que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je courrais, encore, toujours, mes jambes me faisant souffrir. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de marcher. Je tombai au sol. Un passant m'aida à me relever.

-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, préférant continuer, m'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la ville. Je la reconnus enfin. J'y étais déjà venue, plusieurs années auparavant, avec mon père. Je me trouvais à Olympia. Je me sentis mieux à l'idée de savoir cela, de ne plus être perdue, d'avoir des points de repères mais, en même temps, je ne savais que faire. Je m'assis sur un banc, dans un parc, à la vue de quelques passants et de leurs chiens en balade.

Qu'allais-je faire ? Comment allais-je réussir à m'en sortir ? Je ne pouvais pas retourner voir Edward. Les Quileutes le surveillaient, surveillaient sa famille. Mon Alice, mon petit lutin, ma merveilleuse amie. Ma mère, Esmée, et Edward, oh Edward. Je voulais le tenir dans mes bras, le sentir contre moi, sentir sa présence. Il ne m'avait plus parlé depuis un moment, déjà. Je voulais à nouveau l'entendre, le percevoir d'une manière ou d'une autre mais je ne pouvais pas l'appeler, ni aller le rejoindre. Je refusais qu'une guerre éclate par ma faute.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Comment allais-je faire ? Je n'avais pas de papiers, pas d'argent, je n'avais pas de toit, ni de quoi me nourrir. La moitié de l'état devait sans doute être à ma recherche. Ma mère devait se faire un sang d'encre. Charlie ne devait plus dormir et Edward devait perdre tout son contrôle, où qu'il puisse bien se trouver. Edward…

-Bella ?

Je sursautai à l'appellation de mon nom. Je relevai la tête alors que la peur que Jake m'ait déjà retrouvée me tiraillait l'estomac. Je fus soulagée de voir Mike. Mike ? Que faisait-il ici ?

-Bella, bon Dieu, tu es vivante. La moitié de Forks te croit morte !

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et passa sa main sur mon front.

-Tu es brûlante.

-Je sais, murmurai-je.

La brusque réalité me frappa comme une gifle au visage. Mike était là, devant moi. Il allait dire à tout le monde où je me trouvais. Il allait appeler mon père, alerter toute la ville et, par conséquent, les Cullen. Edward. Non.

-Mike, fis-je précipitamment. Je t'en supplie, ne dis à personne où je me trouve, je t'en supplie ! Ne le dis pas à Edward, ni à mon père, ni à personne. Je t'en supplie, garde ça pour toi, ne leur dis pas…

Mike me força à me calmer par des gestes et des mots réconfortants. Je ne connaissais pas cette particularité gentille à Mike. Il avait souhaité me pourrir la vie, non ? Pourquoi m'aidait-il, tout soudain ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, je ne dirai rien. Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici. Regarde-toi ! Allez, viens avec moi ! Je suis chez ma grand-mère, en ce moment, elle habite dans le coin. Tu as besoin de soins.

Je me levai, n'ayant, de toute façon, rien d'autre à faire que de le suivre.

-Ca ne va pas gêner ta grand-mère si je viens chez vous, demandai-je, alors que nous étions à mi-chemin ?

-Elle n'est pas là, en ce moment. Elle joue au Bridge avec des amies. Elle ne rentrera pas avant ce soir.

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit quartier résidentiel avec des maisons dignes de films sur la famille parfaite des Etats-Unis. Des pelouses bien tondues, des voisins ayant l'air aimant et courtois, revenant d'une partie de tennis entre amis. Le genre de villa qui faisait baver les gens habitent en appartement.

Mike m'emmena dans une maison des plus chaleureuses. La porte était peinte en rouge alors que la bâtisse était blanche. Devant l'entrée, un perron. Nous entrâmes et Mike me fit m'asseoir dans la cuisine. Il monta au deuxième et je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait une odeur de gâteau qui se mariait parfaitement aux broderies de chats que j'avais perçues dans le corridor. Il y avait un canapé en cuir, dans le salon, digne des Cullen et un vieux poste de télévision. Etrange. Ici, tout avait l'air d'être à la pointe de la technologie.

Mike redescendit avec une patte qu'il imbiba d'eau fraîche et qu'il vint me poser sur le front. Il me donna des comprimés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demandai-je, suspicieuse ?

-Un analgésique pour la fièvre.

Je ne posai pas de questions et les avalai. Mike me parlait de sa famille, de sa grand-mère, de son grand-père qui avait récolté une grande fortune avec le temps, avant de léguer le tout à sa femme, à sa mort.

Je vis soudainement le sol tourner. Je m'accrochai au plan de travail de la cuisine, cherchant à ne pas tomber de ma chaise.

-Mike… Je ne me sens pas… bien.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, je tombai dans le néant. Pour la première fois, je me retrouvai dans un sommeil sans cauchemar, un sommeil vide. Rien ne vint me perturber. Ni Jacob, ni Mike, ni même les magnifiques traits de mon Adonis, celui que j'aimais tant.

oOo

Des ombres bougeaient devant mon visage. Il fallait que je me réveille; il se passait quelque chose qui n'était pas des mieux pour ma sécurité. Une part de moi le hurlait. Il fallait que je me relève, que j'examine ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et que je prenne la fuite, si je me trouvais dans une quelconque situation dangereuse.

Un instinct de survie serait entrain de naître en moi? Enfin ? Un peu tard, non ?

J'ouvris les yeux et sentis quelque chose passer sur mon visage. Mike se trouvait au dessus de moi. Sa main balayait les mèches rebelles de mes cheveux.

-Tu te réveilles enfin.

J'essayais de lever mon bras, voulant me défaire de son étreinte que je n'appréciai guère mais fus bloquée dans mon mouvement. Je tentai de bouger mais n'avais que la vague impression de me tortiller en tout sens.

-N'essaye pas de te débattre, Bella, tu es solidement ligotée.

Quoi ? Que disait-il ? Comment pouvait-il ? Mais…

En regardant dans ses yeux, ma peur s'accrut. Il y reflétait la même haine et la même folie que dans le regard de Jake. Était-il un complice ? Était-il dans le coup avec Jake ? Pourquoi avais-je cette impression de les voir envoûtés ? J'arrêtai les questions, me rendant compte que même si j'en avais détenu les réponses, je n'aurai pas réussi à me débarrasser de mes liens. J'en aurai hurlé de rage. Pourquoi ? Alors que j'étais enfin libre, pourquoi à nouveau me séquestrer ? Pourquoi, pourquoi et pourquoi ? Je voulais seulement vivre heureuse avec Edward, rester allongée dans ses bras. Alors pourquoi me faire revivre cet enfer une seconde fois ?

Mike se leva et alla chercher quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Je me trouvais dans une chambre, une grande chambre qui n'était sûrement pas la sienne. Il y avait trop de raffinement dans la décoration. Si je me trouvais toujours dans la maison dans laquelle il m'avait conduite, ce dont je ne doutais pas, en raison des rideaux de nuit bordeaux tirés, je devais être dans la chambre de sa grand-mère.

-Mike, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'attires des ennuis. Laisse-moi partir !

Pourquoi tous devenaient-ils fous ? Je devais me trouver dans un univers parallèle. Mon monde s'était écroulé en quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'une seconde dans la vie d'un humain ? Rien, en apparence, mais bien assez pour détruire cette vie dans son intégralité. C'était complètement fou.

Mike se retourna vers moi. Il tenait un couteau à la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

-Mike, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ma voix tremblait. Mike s'approcha du lit et s'assit à mes côtés. Il posa le couteau près de moi et me regarda, laissant souvent son regard dévier dans le vide. Je sentis sa main sur ma hanche. Elle remonta quelque peu sous mon chemisier.

-Mike ?

-Tu sais, Bella, je t'en ai tellement voulu. Je t'en ai tellement voulu de ne pas m'avoir aimé, de m'avoir laissé dans l'ombre de Cullen. Pourquoi lui, Bella ? Pourquoi a-t-il été le seul à avoir droit à ton cœur, à avoir droit de te toucher ainsi, à pouvoir sentir ton odeur lorsqu'il en avait envie ?

-Mike, tu es devenu fou.

-Non, Bella. Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide de toute ma vie.

Sa main sortit de sous mon chemisier qu'il commença à déboutonner. Des tremblements me prirent lorsque je compris ce qu'il allait se passer. Je sentis ses mains sur ma peau. Me débattre ne servit qu'à le rendre plus désireux. Je pleurai à gros sanglots. Je sentis des doigts sur ma poitrine, près de mon soutien-gorge. Sa main droite se dirigeait contre mon pantalon.

-Mike, non !

-Mike, que fais-tu ?

Ce n'était pas moi qui venais de parler. Je regardai la porte et aperçus une petite dame, aux rides prononcées et aux cheveux d'un blanc argent. Elle avait un air effaré peint sur le visage et sa main droite sur son cœur.

Mike cacha le couteau dans sa manche. Il se releva et lui fis un grand sourire. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était douce et mielleuse, manipulatrice.

-Ne t'en fais pas, grand-maman ! C'est une amie. Elle est venue me voir. Elle a des tendances masochistes… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La femme acquiesça légèrement. En ce qui me concernait, je n'arrivais pas à faire quoique ce soit. Une part de moi savait que cette femme était ma seule chance de ne pas me faire violer. Oui, je le savais mais une autre part de moi ne cessait de me répéter que si je faisais quoique ce soit, que si je bougeais ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, ou encore que j'émettais la moindre parole, cette pauvre femme n'allait pas survivre.

Elle eut l'air de se reprendre et fut soudainement en colère.

-Mike, je te prierai de détacher cette jeune femme avant que je ne m'énerve. Cela ne me gêne pas que tu ramènes tes petites amies dans ma maison, je le comprends tout à fait, mais de là à venir vous installer dans mon lit pour vos pratiques douteuses… J'ai des limites, mon garçon !

-Bien sûr, grand-maman. Pardonne-moi !

-Je t'attends dans la cuisine, Mike. Détache tout de suite cette jeune femme !

Elle lui tourna le dos et allait sortir, lorsque tout se passa alors très vite. Mike la saisit par le cou, passant son bras autour, et la lame traversa la chair de cette femme. J'hurlai face à la scène. Je devais rêver. Je devais forcément rêver ! Mike n'avait pas pu faire ça, si ?

Je me basculai tant bien que mal en bas le lit et essayai d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il y eut un bruit sourd, signe que le corps venait de tomber au sol. On me tira en arrière sur le lit. Je ne cessai de hurler, espérant que quelqu'un m'entendrait, que j'arriverai à attirer l'attention. Quelque chose fut enroulé autour de ma tête, me bâillonnant. Je me débâtais comme une furie, essayant de lui échapper, quoique cela m'en coûte.

Ses mains et ses gestes immondes me donnaient la nausée. Alors que je me trouvais en sous-vêtements, il y eut un autre bruit. Un bruit que je n'identifiai pas. Mike s'arrêta de suite, mit la lame sous ma gorge, m'ordonnant de ne plus faire un seul bruit. J'obéissais, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Une nouvelle fois, tout se passa très vite. Jake entra dans la pièce, enragé. Mike se retrouva rapidement à terre sous une pluie de coups. Alors qu'il gémissait de douleur, Jacob défit mes liens et enleva le bout de tissus m'empêchant de hurler.

-Voilà, Bella, tout va bien. Tu vas revenir avec moi, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

Alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, un rictus de douleur se peignit sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Je regardai derrière lui et perçus Mike, le poignardant comme il avait poignardé sa grand-mère. Jacob prit le couteau qu'il retourna contre son agresseur. Une fois, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent ensuite au sol, se vidant de leur sang. Je pris la couverture, les laissant agoniser sans remord aucun. Il n'y avait aucun doute face au fait que Mike allait mourir, je le savais. Un humain ne pouvait survivre à une telle riposte.

Dans la cuisine, je trouvai la sacoche de la vieille dame, la pris, espérant qu'il y aurait assez d'argent dans son porte-feuille pour quitter l'état, et fonçai droit dehors, ne me retournant pas. Je courus, courus encore. Plus vite encore que je ne l'avais fait lorsque je m'enfuyais de chez la sœur de Jake. Je hélai un taxi passant à mes côtés. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle. J'étais habillée de mes simples sous-vêtements et de la couverture. Je dus sortir des billets pour que le conducteur accepte de me laisser monter. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitâcle, je lui ordonnai de me déposer à la gare. Il fallait que je prenne un train ou un bus. Il fallait que je parte avant que Jake ne guérisse de ses blessures. Dans le taxi, je me remémorai les deux derniers mois de mon existence. Jake était devenu fou. Mike était devenu fou. Ils avaient tous les deux essayé de me tuer. Du moins… Peut-être pas me tuer. Me _séquestrer,_ me _faire du mal_, seraient des termes plus judicieux. Je n'étais maintenant plus rien qu'un tas d'os affamé et déshydraté, sans papier, et qui n'avait aucun moyen d'aller mieux. Je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention, jusqu'alors, du fait que je m'étais concentrée sur le présent et non sur le futur. Ma vie était fichue. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'allais finir prostituée pour essayer de vivre ailleurs que sous des ponts, la peur au ventre de me faire tabasser par un client ou que Jake me retrouve. Dans le pire des cas, j'allais mourir d'ici peu, dans cette course folle contre la montre digne d'un thriller américain, tuée par Jake.

Alors que je regardai dans le rétroviseur du chauffeur, ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi. Derrière nous, un énorme chien nous suivait. Jake s'était transformé au centre de la ville, à la vue de tous.

Alors que nous nous trouvions au feu rouge, je payai le chauffeur et quittai la voiture. Je me remis à courir, ne me rendant pas compte de la folie de mon acte. Je n'arriverai jamais le distancer. Je n'arriverai jamais à le semer, il lui suffisait de suivre mon odeur. Je m'engouffrai dans une petite allée, ne sachant réellement où aller. Un cul-de-sac. Non, un cul-de-sac ! Ce n'était pas possible ?! Non ! Non et non !

Je me retournai vivement alors que je sentais une présence derrière moi. Jake, il était à nouveau là. Du moins, le loup qu'il était.

Je me tassai dans l'angle, sachant que mes dernières heures étaient arrivées. Si Jake voulait me tuer, je me laisserai faire. S'il avait l'intention de me garder enfermée comme il l'avait fait, je trouverai un moyen de mettre fin à mes jours. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je ne voulais plus revivre le même cauchemar.

-J'aurai pu tant te donner, Bella, dit Jake, en reprenant sa forme humaine.

Il se plaça derrière un container à ordure et enfila un pantalon, avant de se replacer devant moi, tremblante comme une feuille.

-Tu as mal choisi ton camp.

Il me frappa au visage et je me retrouvai couchée au sol. Je le vis prendre le couteau qu'avait utilisé Mike pour tuer sa grand-mère.

-Je te dis au revoir, Bella.

Je me préparai au coup qui me serait fatal. Je l'attendais comme une délivrance. Je fermai les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir ma mort, mais le coup ne vint cependant pas. Un bruit écœurant d'os brisé me fit ouvrir les yeux. Jacob se trouvait maintenant au sol. En face de moi, un vampire, j'en étais persuadée. Il était beau, très beau, comme son espèce l'était en général. Il avait les yeux d'un rouge sang très prononcé.

Je rigolai face à la situation. Après avoir été séquestrée par un loup-garou durant près de deux mois, après avoir été presque violée par un ancien ami qui avait poignardé sa grand-mère sous mes yeux, c'était par les mains d'un vampire au régime alimentaire le plus normal en ce qui concernait son espèce, que j'allai mourir. C'en était comique.

Il s'en pencha au dessus de moi et je lui demandai de faire ce que je n'aurai très certainement pas le courage d'accomplir seule.

-Tuez-moi, dis-je sans aucune émotion. Tuez-moi, qu'on en finisse. Allez-y ! Je sais que mon sang vous tente. Il tente énormément votre espèce, bien plus que les humains ordinaires.

Le vampire parut perplexe et, au lieu d'accéder à ma requête, il prit mon visage en coupe et me dit :

-Non, mademoiselle. Je ne le ferais pas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'attrapai le couteau au sol et attaquai le vampire en face de moi. Peut-être que si j'arrivais l'égratigner ne serait-ce qu'un poil, il m'achèverait ? Il ne lui fallut cependant qu'une seconde pour me maîtriser.

-Garde le couteau si tu en as envie, mais tu viens avec moi !

J'arrêtai de me débattre, sachant que si ses intentions étaient fixes, ce n'était pas moi qui allai le faire changer d'avis. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'entraîna au centre de la ville, à la vue de tous. Il me mena jusqu'à un grand hôtel et nous fit entrer. Nous passâmes devant l'accueil. Personne ne nous fit de remarque, malgré le fait que je percevais quelques regards posés sur nous.

Il me semblait que j'avais déjà vu la personne me tenant comme on tient un bébé. Je n'aurais cependant pas pu dire où ni quand. Mon cerveau était embrumé par la fatigue, la faim, la peur et la résignation. Nous arrivâmes devant une chambre, la 1203, et il me posa sur le sol.

Il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. Je fis attention où je mettais les pieds, ne voulant pas m'étaler et me faire mal et relevai la tête alors que le vampire fermait la porte, derrière nous.

Je crus d'abord que j'étais à mon tour devenue folle. J'en étais persuadée. Mais non. Ce n'était pas le cas. Là, devant moi: je ne rêvais pas.

Edward.

–

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Un petit commentaire avant de quitter la page?

Personnellement, je vous fais un gros câlin et vous dis à bientôt ;)


	19. Chapitre 17 – Contamination possible

Voilà pour un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et remercie **Megane49, jenny56, haylin-eant-25,** l**a fille, paulipopo** et **Taylor** d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le précédent chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 17**

_Contamination possible_

Je regardai une énième fois en direction d'Edward, d'Alice, de Jasper, d'Emmett, de Rosalie, de Carlisle et d'Esmée, me demandant s'ils étaient tous réellement là, essayant de reconnaître le réel du factice, le mensonge de la vérité. Lorsqu'Edward tenta de s'approcher de moi, je reculai, à son plus grand désarroi.

-Bella, questionna son doux ténor ?

Que devais-je faire ? Était-il possible que lui aussi soit pris par la folie ? Jake et Mike avaient dit m'aimer… Edward m'aimait. Était-il possible que lui aussi soit devenu comme eux ?

Tous me regardaient avec incompréhension. Edward tenta une nouvelle approche. Alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, j'en faisais un en arrière. Une douleur traversa les doux traits de son visage et j'eus mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Cependant, la peur primait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche.

Je tenais toujours le couteau dans la main. J'allai m'asseoir à l'angle de la pièce, sachant qu'ici, je risquais moins de choses que dans la cave à Jacob ou la chambre de la grand-mère à Mike. Enfin… qu'en savais-je, en réalité ? Il fallait que je reste sur mes gardes.

-Bella, supplia Edward. Parle-moi, je t'en prie, parle-moi. Dis quelque chose ! Viens !

Une larme coula, puis une deuxième.

Edward, pour contenir ses émotions, ferma les yeux une seconde, baissa la tête, souffla, la remonta, les rouvrit.

-Bella, quoique l'on ait pu te dire à mon sujet, sache que je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours celui que tu as aimé avant ton absence. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Et s'il te plaît, lâche le couteau que tu as à la main. Te voir avec cet objet me rend anxieux.

Bien sûr, qu'il était toujours le même, je le savais, il suffisait de lire tout l'amour et toute la peine dans son regard. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il n'était pas fou. En ce qui concernait le couteau, je ne voulais pas le déposer. Je me serais soudainement sentie trop vulnérable.

Alors qu'Edward s'agenouillait devant moi, s'approchant doucement, ne voulant pas m'effrayer, je lui sautai au cou, le gardant près de moi, l'obligeant à me serrer contre lui. J'avais fait tomber mon arme au sol. Je pleurai, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, caressant son visage soulagé.

-Me lâche pas, Edward, me lâche pas ! Me lâche plus, je t'en supplie !

-Chut, Bella, je suis là, je resterai là ! Je ne te lâcherai pas.

-Me lâche pas, murmurai-je une fois encore !

J'avais tellement peur qu'il disparaisse maintenant que nous nous étions retrouvés. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me soit à nouveau arraché que je refusai qu'il ne s'éloigne ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres. J'avais besoin de le sentir, de le savoir tout proche.

J'avais niché ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il avait sa main dans mes cheveux et me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

-Tout va bien, Bella, tout est fini. Je ne laisserai plus personne t'approcher. Tout est fini, fini, mon amour.

Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et alla me déposer sur le lit. Démétri quitta la pièce sur la demande de Carlisle. J'appréhendai ce qui allait suivre. Ils voulaient savoir. Je me préparai mentalement à leur révéler ce qu'ils auraient tous envie de savoir, tout en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas trop curieux.

Carlisle se rapprocha du lit et j'eus une sorte de mouvement de recul. Edward s'empressa de me rassurer, me répétant que tout allait bien.

Je me collai contre son torse. En regardant mieux les membres de ma famille, je vis chaque émotion passant sur leur visage, et il y en avait. De la peur, du doute, de l'interrogation, de la joie – sûrement due au fait de me revoir – de l'amour, de la pitié, du remord. Oui, il y en avait des sentiments. Pas besoin d'avoir un quelconque don d'empathie pour le ressentir.

Edward regarda ce que je portais en dessous de ma couverture et vis que je n'étais habillée que de mes sous-vêtements. Il replaça la couverture sur mes épaules et fuit mon regard.

-Bella, commença Carlisle, voulant très certainement rompre le mutisme d'Edward. Pourrais-tu nous parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Nous dire qui t'a enlevée et ce qu'il désirait dans tout cela ?

Je me perdis dans mes souvenirs, cherchant le pourquoi. Qui, je le savais, oui. Mike et Jake. Mais pourquoi ? La folie leur avait pris sans aucune raison. La folie. Qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais en psychiatrie, exactement ? Rien. Mais Carlisle devait s'y connaître, lui, non ?

Je me tournai légèrement vers lui.

-Alors, Bella ?

Il avait une voix calme, trop calme. Bien qu'il essayait d'être réconfortant, j'avais l'impression d'être prise pour une gamine de quatre ans. Cependant, la question de cette histoire d'état mental dégradé me donnait des migraines et je devais en avoir le cœur net. J'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas naturel.

-Carlisle, je sais que vous êtes médecin, mais… vous vous y connaissez un peu en… psychologie ?

Il me regarda, étonné, puis sembla réfléchir. Il me répondit sur un ton qui signifiait clairement que ce n'était pas sa spécialité.

-Eh bien, la psychologie est une science très vaste. Pourrais-tu être plus précise ?

-Comment quelqu'un devient-il fou ?

-Eh bien… il y a différentes raisons qui peuvent pousser à ce résultat. La douleur en est une. Le désespoir, une autre. Le fait de croire que l'on n'a plus rien à perdre. La jalousie et la haine peuvent faire faire des choses insensées. La drogue, aussi.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Certes, cette explication aurait pu être valable s'il n'y avait eu qu'une personne qui m'avait attaquée. Mike ou Jake, peut importe. Mais les deux, comme ils l'avaient fait, cette lueur de folie meurtrière, dans leurs yeux, c'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être cela.

-Je veux dire par-là, comment est-il possible de tomber dans la folie sans aucune influence extérieur, du moins pas de sentiments, pas de drogues. Seulement deux personnes qui ne se côtoient pas mais se connaissent, et…

-Bella, intervint Carlisle. Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Reprends calmement. Explique-moi la situation.

Il était vrai que je m'y étais mal prise et que mes explications étaient plus que douteuses, voire incompréhensibles. Je plongeai dans le regard du patriarche et m'exprimai clairement, cette fois-ci. Lentement et distinctement.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même s'ils n'étaient pas parfaits, même s'ils avaient quelques PV pour excès de vitesse, même s'ils planquaient des magasines cochons sous leur matelas ou qu'ils avaient un rat mort dans leur casier, ce n'était pas des fous. Loin de là. Et ils n'étaient pas alliés. Ils n'avaient pas monté leur coup ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas revus depuis des mois, avant ce matin. Et là, tout d'un coup, ils ont changé. Ils sont tout simplement devenus fous. Fous. Il n'y a pas d'autres termes pour décrire ce que j'ai vu. Et je suis presque entrain de me demander si ce n'est pas moi qui suis devenue folle.

Il régnait un silence de mort. Tout le monde avait l'air de méditer sur mes paroles.

-Bella, tu parles de deux personnes. Qui ?

Alors que j'allai leur dire, le doute me prit. Si je leur disais qui s'était amusé à me torturer durant des mois, je savais qu'Edward allait le tuer. Certes, je l'avais souhaité. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais là… je doutais. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à dire son nom ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Qu'avais-je encore fait ? Après mon petit monologue, on se rendait vite compte que je ne disais pas la vérité.

-Bella, me réprimanda Edward. Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, l'aimant un peu plus chaque seconde. Son regard ne tolérait aucun mensonge. Alors pourquoi lui mentir ? De plus, la vengeance était sans doute ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, mon cœur fut soudainement comme brisé. J'avais l'impression de trahir Jacob malgré les souffrances qu'il m'avait infligées.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et approcha le sien du mien.

-Dis-le-moi, Bella !

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je me sentais oppressée. Terriblement. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Jacob.

Edward se figea. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Je ne me posai pas de questions, ne cherchant plus à comprendre ses réactions insensées.

-Et ? Tu as parlé de deux personnes, non ?

Je secouai faiblement la tête de haut en bas. Edward replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, dans un geste réconfortant.

-Mike. Mike Newton.

Il se leva et fis les cents pas dans la chambre. Il ne me regardait que peu, baissant les yeux lorsque j'essayais de croiser son regard.

-Edward…

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Lorsque je suis allé voir Mike, sonder son esprit, je n'ai rien vu qui aurait pu me mettre dans l'idée qu'il ait pu participé à ton enlèvement. Rien. Son esprit était net.

-Il n'a pas participé à mon enlèvement, murmurai-je.

Edward se rapprocha, venant se poser à mes côtés.

-Bella, nous devons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tes propos n'ont aucun sens. Tu parles de Mike mais il n'est pas le responsable de ton enlèvement, de Jake, mais rien n'a de sens. Jake se trouvait presque toujours à la Push. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Explique-nous !

Leur dévoiler ce que j'avais vécu ces quelques derniers mois me semblait impossible. J'en avais trop honte, je ne voulais pas non plus blesser Edward mais tous attendaient que je leur parle, que je leur explique. J'aurai mieux fait de jouer l'amnésique depuis le début. Et je ne pouvais rien leur cacher. Ils me connaissaient tous tellement bien que je n'arriverais pas à leur mentir sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Je ne pouvais que leur dire. De plus, était-ce une bonne idée de leur cacher des faits qui pourraient se révéler être d'une importance extrême ? Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec un vampire. Tordue, ma théorie, mais pourquoi Jake se serait-il transformé au centre même de la ville si on ne l'y avait pas contraint ?

-Bella, me pria Edward. Explique-moi !

J'allai leur dire, oui, parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais j'allai passer les détails les plus importants, leur donnant seulement l'essentiel.

-Je venais d'appeler Angela. Je me suis mise en colère lorsque j'ai su que toute la ville était au courant de notre mariage et qu'il y avait même des paris dessus. J'ai voulu aller voir mon père, voir s'il pouvait arranger quelque chose en ce qui concernait ces derniers, lorsque j'ai vu Mike en ville. Je me suis arrêtée et suis allée le voir. Il m'a emmenée entre Massow' et la quincaillerie. Nous avons parlé et il m'a dit des choses étranges.

-Nous le savons, me coupa Edward. J'ai revu cette discussion lorsque je suis allé sonder son esprit. J'en ai déjà parlé à tout le monde.

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas et repris mon récit.

-Une fois qu'il est parti, Jake est arrivé. Il m'a fait croire qu'il était venu pour s'excuser de ce qu'il m'avait fait, lors de notre dernière rencontre. Il m'a piégée. Je me suis encoublée, suis tombée en arrière, me suis cognée la tête et suis tombée dans l'inconscience. En me réveillant, je ne savais pas où j'étais, quand bien même j'ai deviné que je me trouvais dans un débarras, une cave. Jake venait me voir de temps à autres. Je restais la plupart du temps seule.

Je vis qu'Edward voulait que j'approfondisse. Je ne le fis cependant pas.

-Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je me trouvai dans cet endroit, lorsqu'une femme est apparue. Je l'ai supplié de me sortir de là. J'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait de Rebecca, la sœur de Jake. J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit sa complice et je suis partie de chez elle. J'ai couru à travers la ville, ne sachant pas où je me trouvais.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé, me demanda Alice ? Nous serions de suite venus te chercher, tu le sais.

-Jacob disait que ce qu'il se passait était orchestré par toute la meute. Il a dit que certains loups vous surveillaient et que si je réapparaissais devant vous, ils n'hésiteraient à rendre le pacte caduc et vous déclareraient la guerre. Je ne savais pas si je devais le croire, mais j'avais bien trop peur que cela soit la réalité.

Ils secouèrent la tête, signe qu'ils comprenaient.

-Alors que je me trouvais dans un jardin public, assise sur un banc, à pleurer, Mike est arrivé. Il ne savait pas ce que je faisais là et avait vraiment l'air de se faire du souci pour moi. Il m'a parlé de ma disparition, m'a dit que tout le monde me cherchait. Il vivait en ce moment chez sa grand-mère et, lorsque je lui ai demandé de ne pas prévenir la police du fait qu'il venait de me retrouver, il m'a demandé d'au moins venir chez lui, qu'il puisse soigner ma fièvre. Je l'ai suivi et il m'a donné des comprimés. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'antalgiques pour ma fièvre mais c'étaient des somnifères, en réalité. Quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis retrouvée attachée sur le lit de sa grand-mère.

Je m'arrêtai, me demandant s'il était vraiment bien qu'ils soient tous mis au courant de la suite.

-C'est là que tout a dégénéré.

Une nouvelle pause. Ils attendaient patiemment que je continue, me laissant le temps de former mes phrases et surtout le temps de prendre le courage de les dire à haute voix.

-Jake était devenu fou. Il suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux pour s'en rendre compte. Ils reflétaient clairement une haine destructrice sans égal. On y trouvait cet éclat de déraison nous prouvant bien qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Et ce fut ensuite au tour de Mike. Il est devenu identique. Cette même lueur dans les yeux. Alors que je me réveillai, il a sorti un couteau de nulle part. Il m'a menacée avec. Je tremblai de peur, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Il m'a… partiellement déshabillée. Il a tenté de…

C'était tellement difficile de repenser à cela. A ce qu'il avait voulu me faire, à ce qu'il avait fait. Je pris ma respiration une nouvelle fois.

-Mais sa grand-mère est arrivée. Elle a été choquée de le voir là, avec moi, dans son propre lit. Elle s'est faite des idées sur notre compte que Mike n'a pas tenté de réfuter, bien au contraire. Ne pouvant pas dire qu'il allait… violer une amie disparue, attachée dans son lit, il a fait croire que j'étais une petite amie aux pratiques sexuelles peu orthodoxes.

J'entendis Edward tenter de cacher un grognement. Je le calmai, posant ma main sur la sienne, la serrant légèrement.

-J'aurai pu prévenir cette femme de ce qu'il se passait. J'aurai pu lui hurler d'arrêter cela. Pourtant, une part de moi ne cessait de me répéter que si je faisais le moindre geste, émettais le moindre bruit, elle mourrait. Sans doute à cause du couteau près de moi, de la folie meurtrière dans les yeux de Mike ou à sa façon de parler, je ne sais pas, mais je n'osais pas prendre la parole.

Mes souvenirs étaient très précis. Trop, trouvais-je. Je ne pouvais m'enlever le bruit de cette femme tombant au sol, morte ou se vidant encore de son sang. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que son propre petit-fils lui ferait un jour une telle chose. Non. Elle devait tellement avoir confiance en lui. Il devait être sa fierté. Comme toutes les grand-mères adorent leurs petits-enfants.

Après sans doute une longue minute de pause, je repris.

-Elle a réprimandé Mike, lui a demandé de me détacher et de venir nous mettre dans la cuisine, certainement pour nous parler des risques de ce que nous faisions, comme toute bonne grand-mère qui se respecte. Mike, qui s'était levé pour aller lui parler, a sorti le couteau de sa poche. Et aussi incroyable que cela soit, il l'a… poignardée.

Des sanglots naquirent du fond de ma gorge et Edward vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai à sa chemise comme si j'allai me noyer. Je ne voulais plus quitter ses bras, je ne voulais plus m'éloigner de lui ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

-Il l'a tuée, Edward. Il a tué sa grand-mère. De sang-froid. Il l'a tuée sans même avoir de regret, sans montrer aucun remord, par la suite.

-Chut, Bella, c'est fini, tout est fini. Tout va bien, voilà, ne t'en fais pas, tout est fini, terminé.

Il disait cela comme si de rien n'était mais je savais qu'il était touché par ce que je lui racontais. Après tout, il avait côtoyé Mike. Il avait dû le supporter alors que ce dernier ne cessait de me faire des avances, ce qu'Edward n'avait jamais supporté.

-Mike ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je l'en empêcherai.

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Après qu'il ait… J'ai… J'ai tenté de m'enfuir, sachant qu'il voudrait très certainement me faire subir le même sort. Alors qu'il me ramenait sur le lit, après m'avoir rattrapée, essayant de reprendre où il s'en était arrêté, Jake est arrivé dans la pièce. Ils se sont battus. Jacob l'a rapidement mis à terre et, alors qu'il allait à nouveau m'emmener, Mike l'a poignardé. Jake a retourné la lame contre son agresseur au moins trois fois de suite. Mike est mort et Jake étant blessé, j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. Je me suis remise à courir dans la ville aussi vite que je le pouvais. J'ai réussi à attraper un taxi. Alors que nous nous trouvions à un feu, j'ai vu Jake sur le trottoir. Il a du sentir que j'étais proche, ou… je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais il s'est transformé. Il a pris sa forme canine devant tous les passants.

Je les sentis se tendre.

-Bella, tu es sûre de ce que tu dis, me demanda Carlisle ?

Il ne me croyait pas. Je n'étais pas folle. Non. Je ne l'étais pas. Du moins, je le croyais. Je l'espérai.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre. Vous pouvez demander à Démétri. Il vous le dira. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il se passait, je suis sortie et ai essayé de le semer mais il était plus rapide que moi et pouvait facilement me pister. Comme une idiote, je me suis engouffrée dans un cul-de-sac et Jake a pu me coincer. C'est là que Démétri est arrivé.

Voilà, mon histoire était dite. Au fond, j'avais l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Ca n'avait pas été aussi dur que ce que je l'avais imaginé. Cela m'avait surtout soulagée. J'avais, grâce à mes paroles, dégagé une partie du poids pesant sur mon cœur. Je me sentais apaisée. Edward, ses caresses et ses paroles rassurantes agissant favorablement sur mes nerfs.

Je rougis ensuite face aux vêtements, si nous pouvions appeler ça comme ça, que je portais. Edward l'avait remarqué, lui aussi. Puis, je me souvins que je n'avais pas pris une douche convenable depuis au moins… quoi ? Plus d'un mois. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps j'avais été retenue captive par Jake. Et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je le découvrirai bien assez tôt, de toute façon. Mais quelque soit le nombre exact de jours depuis que je ne m'étais pas lavée, cela ne changeait rien. J'étais persuadée que l'on arriverait à me sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Edward, l'appelai-je d'une petite voix. J'aimerai utiliser la salle de bain. Je peux ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais me prit par la main et m'entraina à sa suite.

–

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Des petites explications, c'est bien. Mais comment Bella réussira-t-elle à reprendre le court de sa vie? A avancer? Et aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mike et Jake? Des idées?

Bon, bon, je posterai peut-être un chapitre tout prochainement, genre aujourd'hui, je pense.

A tout de suite ^^


	20. Chapitre 18 – Te voir ainsi me fait mal

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre suivant. Et surprise: il s'agit d'un chapitre du point de vue d'Edward :D

Bonne lecture!

–

**Chapitre 18**

_Te voir ainsi me fait mal_

POV Edward

J'entrainai Bella dans la salle de bain. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait essayé de se montrer forte dans ses explications, il n'était pas difficile de déceler un réel tourment dans ce qu'elle racontait et c'était compréhensible. Elle avait vécu l'enfer, vu des choses que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à voir. Et même si elle essayait de le cacher, je savais qu'elle ne nous avait pas tout dit. Elle avait omis tous les détails concernant sa captivité avec Jacob. Elle n'avait pu le faire avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mike. Son histoire n'aurait plus été cohérente, si elle l'avait tenté. Je m'abstins de lui poser des questions, sachant très bien que cela ne ferait que la tourmenter. Je voulais qu'elle oublie, qu'elle redevienne la Bella heureuse et insouciante qu'elle était avant.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant près du lavabo, je lui passai des vêtements propres de Rosalie, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas trop provocants. Elle laissa dériver son regard dans le vide. Je passai ma main sur son visage, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'elle plongerait ses yeux d'un brun chocolat dans les miens. Elle le fit, à mon plus grand bonheur. Elle m'avait tant manqué. J'avais tant fait d'idioties de par son absence. J'avais tué par pur désespoir. Elle ne savait pas l'influence qu'elle avait sur moi. J'avais eu tellement mal mais elle était là, maintenant. Jamais plus je ne laisserai qui que ce soit me l'arracher à nouveau.

En ce qui concernait Mike et le clébard, je ne ressentais aucune haine envers eux. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Dès que je mettrai la main sur le chiot, je le savais, ces instants calmes que je vivais actuellement allaient laisser place à la haine et à la vengeance. Je le tuerai pour avoir fait subir à Bella cet enfer dont elle nous avait si peu parlé. L'image de Démétri me revint en tête. Son dessin. Bella, son visage, ses pleures, son désespoir. Comment ce monstre de bâtard avait-il pu lui faire cela et lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Comment ?

Je ne me détachai pas des yeux de ma Bella, son regard si doux, ne demandant que protection et amour.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Était-ce tout ce que ma déclaration lui faisait ? Avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête, je m'approchai de son visage, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, goutant à nouveau leur saveur, redécouvrant l'arôme si envoûtant de ma Bella. Son sang, que je n'avais pas senti depuis si longtemps m'arriva avec force au visage et je dus malheureusement mettre fin notre baiser à cet instant. Ce n'était apparemment pas de l'avis de Bella qui s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses petites forces, les larmes coulant sur son visage, ses lèvres cherchant encore et toujours les miennes désespérément. Je la laissais faire, sachant à quel point elle avait rêvé de cet instant depuis maintenant tellement longtemps mais dus finalement la stopper définitivement, ne voulant mettre sa vie en jeu.

-Bella, ne voulais-tu pas aller prendre une douche ?

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, son regard triste et perdu. Son regard confus, gêné et, par-dessus tout, meurtri.

J'allai quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle me retint timidement par le bras.

-Ne t'en vas pas, me supplia-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai, m'asseyant sur les toilettes alors qu'elle se glissait sous la douche italienne. Elle m'était cachée par un mur en marbre, digne de l'hôtel dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Je l'entendis se déshabiller calmement. Elle me tendit ses habits sales que je posai près du lavabo. Je me doutai qu'elle ne voudrait jamais plus les porter mais ne les jetai pas.

Le bruit de l'eau se répandit dans la pièce et je l'entendis soupirer. Je n'osai imaginer dans quelles conditions elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Vu la saleté qui lui collait à la peau, je me doutai bien qu'elle n'avait pas de cabine de douche, dans sa prison. J'entendis ensuite un sanglot et j'hésitai à aller la consoler. Elle était nue et je me doutai qu'elle allait avoir une réaction qui me serait déconcertante, si je tentais de l'approcher, mais nous étions fiancés et je ne pouvais la laisser ainsi. Je me levai et allai la rejoindre. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules couvertes de savon. Elle se colla à mon corps et je ne pus que la serrer dans mes bras. Elle s'effondra à genoux, montrant enfin à quel point elle se sentait mal, à quel point il était difficile pour elle d'encaisser. Elle était si fragile, si facilement cassable.

-Merci, Edward.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là, de me prendre dans tes bras. De ne pas être comme eux.

Je me figeai légèrement face à sa dernière phrase. Non. Je ne serai jamais comme eux, jamais.

-Jamais je ne te ferai de mal volontairement, Bella. Jamais. Je t'aime tellement.

Nous restâmes ainsi bien trop longtemps. Lorsque sa peau devint fripée et l'eau froide, je lui passai un linge autour du corps et la frottai de façon à l'essuyer. Je l'aidai à s'habiller et remarquai à quel point elle était fatiguée. Ses yeux papillonnaient d'épuisement et je ne pus que la prendre dans mes bras, allant la déposer dans la chambre de notre suite. Elle ne chercha pas à m'embrasser, à mon plus grand désarroi, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Je le lui laisserai. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle me demanda de ne pas la quitter une seule seconde.

-Je suis là, Bella, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle hésita avant de parler, cacha son visage dans un coussin et derrière ses cheveux.

-Bella ?

-J'ai peur.

Ce n'était plus un chuchotement ou un murmure. Ce n'était même pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un souffle. Oui, elle était effrayée. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir fait des études en psychologie pour le savoir.

-Je suis là.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt ces paroles dites. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. Alice entra à cet instant.

-Oui ?

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Alice s'inquiétait réellement de son état, comme toutes les personnes dans la pièce d'à côté. Il suffisait de prêter un temps soit peu d'attention à leurs pensées pour le savoir.

-Elle ne va pas bien. Elle essaye de se montrer forte mais on remarque à qu'elle point elle se force, lorsqu'elle craque. Elle est si fragile, Alice.

Un silence s'installa, vite rompu par Jasper qui nous demanda de venir dans le salon. Il fallait que nous parlions.

-Je reste ici, dis-je. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous entends.

Alice sortit, referma la porte derrière elle. Je m'allongeai tout contre ma Bella, profitant de la chaleur se dégageant de sa peau, cette douce chaleur m'ayant tellement manqué.

La discussion débuta, sans grand intérêt. Démétri était revenu et confirmait ce que nous avait dit Bella, à propos de la transformation du bâtard. Commença alors un débat sur le pourquoi du comment. Chacun faisait part de ses propres théories, toutes plus chimériques les unes que les autres. Emmett se gardait cependant de faire des blagues pour calmer l'atmosphère et je n'oublierai pas de le remercier pour cela. Le moment était tout sauf amusant.

Carlisle pensait que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec un vampire. Un vampire ayant un don. Un mauvais don. Celui de rendre les gens fous. Il disait qu'il avait déjà rencontré un vampire ayant un pouvoir similaire mais il était mort, anéanti par les Volturis, plusieurs siècles auparavant. Carlisle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'un tel don, depuis, ce qui mettait à mal sa théorie.

Bella remua légèrement et parla.

-Non, Jake, arrête… T'en… supplie.

Je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur elle et vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Je l'essuyai et Bella se pelotonna contre moi, s'accrochant à ma chemise.

-Ed… ward.

Je gardai sa tête contre moi, voulant pleurer. Pleurer ma haine, ma rage, la peine et ma détresse à voir ainsi ses traits affligés. Je voulais pleurer sa tristesse. Je voulais lui épargner son chagrin et souffrir mille morts à sa place.

A cet instant plus que jamais, je voulais dormir à ses côtés. A cet instant plus que jamais, je voulais lui ressembler, pouvoir mieux comprendre sa peine. Je voulais m'endormir dans ses bras et oublier tout ce que j'étais, tout ce qui me définissait. La froideur. La dureté, la beauté hypnotique de mes traits. Le sang.

Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais un monstre.

–

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu et vous dis à la prochaine!  
>(Je vais regarder hésitation donc je fais court xD)<p> 


	21. Chapitre 19 – Reprendre les choses en

Hello :)

Voilà, après une longue attente, je vous poste enfin deux nouveaux chapitres :D

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le précédents chapitre qui sont : **aelita48, canada02, Haylin-eant-25, Taylor, chattoncharmant, lapiaf8, ptite-liline-AB**, ainsi que tous mes fidèles lecteurs !

Bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 19**

_Reprendre les choses en main_

Je me réveillai, hurlant de peur face à ce que je venais de voire. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité et me rendre compte que je me trouvais dans la Mercedes de Carlisle. Visiblement, nous nous éloignions de Olympia.

J'étais couchée sur la banquette arrière, la tête posée sur l'une des jambes d'Edward. Ce dernier me murmurait des choses réconfortantes, calmant considérablement mes nerfs. Alors, je soufflai ; il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar.

Je me souvenais de mon mauvais rêve, me le repassant devant les yeux. La grand-mère de Mike Newton se relevait de ses cendres et me persécutait, prétextant que c'était de ma faute, que j'avais tué son petit garçon. Elle hurlait que j'avais détruit sa famille. Elle venait de me mettre la main dessus, avait sorti un énorme couteau de sous son chemisier et me poignardait comme l'avait fait Mike avec elle, comme l'avait fait Jake avec Mike.

Edward était là. Là ? Que faisions-nous là ? Et, surtout, où étions-nous ?

-Edward, demandai-je d'une voix encore endormie ? Que faisons-nous dans la voiture ? Où allons-nous ?

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était de m'être endormie dans ses bras.

-Nous allons te mettre en sécurité, dans un endroit où Jacob ne risque pas de te trouver. Du moins, pas facilement.

-Et s'il y arrive ?

Il détourna le regard.

-Edward, s'il y arrive ?

-Je le tuerai, me répondit-il dans un souffle.

Je fus soulagée par cette réponse. Edward ne manqua pas de le remarquer mais ne fit pas de remarques. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je voulais voir Jake mort. Je savais seulement que je ne voulais jamais plus qu'il m'approche, quitte à ce qu'il doive mourir pour cela.

Je m'appuyai contre Edward qui me pressa délicatement contre lui.

-Que va-t-il se passer, ensuite ?

J'avais envisagé plusieurs options, chacune plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. J'étais bien décidée à ce qu'aucune ne se réalise.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu le sais. Une fois que l'on sera sûrs que Jake n'est plus une menace, que je serai à nouveau en sécurité. Que va-t-il se passer ?

Il inspira, puis expira.

-Je ne sais pas, Bella. Si des Quileutes autres que Jake sont impliqués dans ton enlèvement, nous serons bien obligés de leur déclarer la guerre. Si, par chance, ce n'est pas le cas, une guerre ne sera tout de même pas à exclure.

Je n'avais pas la force de débattre maintenant sur oui ou non cela devait arriver. Pour le moment, je ne faisais rien d'autre que d'écouter ses paroles d'une oreille et de les laisser ressortir par une autre.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être contre. Souhaites-tu à ce point leur mort ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, signe que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je suis trop fatiguée pour t'empêcher de dire des idioties tout de suite. Demain. Demain je te contredirai.

Ma remarque lui tira un faible sourire, un sourire coupable, contrit, puis ajouta :

-Dors, ma Bella. Je suis là.

Je lui tendis mes lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser. J'espérai, en fermant les yeux, voir autre chose que les horribles rictus de haine de la grand-mère à Mike, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion.

Je m'éveillai une nouvelle fois. Il faisait maintenant jour, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas lors de mon premier réveil. Je me trouvais dans le lit le plus confortable dans lequel je n'avais jamais dormi. La pièce était très claire malgré un mauvais temps soutenu. Cela était sûrement dû aux grandes fenêtres, aux murs blancs et l'étendue de neige, dehors, reflétant le peu de lumière traversant les nuages.

Le lit dans lequel je me trouvais était à baldaquin, aux draps aussi blancs que les murs et dont la structure était en bois d'ébène. Ce lit, aux vues de sa splendeur, devait tout simplement coûter une fortune.

Je me levai, regardai autour de moi. Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps. La maison devait être restée inhabitée durant un moment. Je sortis de la chambre mais n'entendis rien. Je marchais maintenant dans un couloir. Le sol, contrairement à la chambre, qui était en parquet, était en marbre. J'arrivais en dessus du salon se trouvant un étage en dessous, sur lequel j'avais une vue imprenable. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Je descendis et allai m'asseoir en face. Il ne faisait guère chaud, dans cette maison, mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. La cave à Rebecca était plus froide encore.

Un bruit me fit me retourner. Devant moi se trouvait le vampire qui m'avait sauvée des mains de Jake.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Il sourit et resta debout derrière moi. Je sentais son regard pesant sur mes épaules.

-Edward et sa famille sont partis chasser. Ils espéraient être de retour avant votre réveil donc ils ne devraient plus tarder.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Ce vampire (qui d'ailleurs n'était même pas végétarien) ne m'inspirait pas confiance et je dus avoir recours à tout mon self-control pour ne pas hurler à l'instant. Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre, sachant que bouger faisait du vent et qu'il pourrait sentir mon odeur plus fortement encore que maintenant.

-J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. J'en suis désolé.

-Moi aussi.

A quoi bon essayer d'affirmer le contraire ? J'étais désolée que Jake en soit arrivé là, que Mike ait suivi son exemple. Oui, j'étais désolée.

-Je tenais à vous remercier.

Bien que ce vampire m'effrayait, je lui devais une fière chandelle.

-Sans vous, je serai très certainement encore entre les mains de Jake.

-On m'avait donné l'ordre de vous retrouver. Je n'ai fait que les suivre.

Les ordres ? De qui ? Je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas comment tous m'avaient retrouvée et ce point m'intéressait tout particulièrement.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Ca n'a pas du être facile. Vous avez mis tant de temps.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, seulement une constatation. Avec, certes, peut-être, une pointe d'amertume.

-Je suis Démétri.

Je me figeai et me retournai soudainement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Un Volturi ?

-Tu me connais ?

-Edward m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a dit que vous étiez un excellent traqueur. Sans doute le meilleur. Un don.

-C'est exact. Retrouver les gens m'est très simple. Il me suffit d'avoir leur image ou leur odeur en tête. C'est Carlisle qui a demandé à Aro de lui venir en aide. Aro m'a envoyé. Il a toujours dans l'espoir qu'Edward te transformera et que tu développeras un don qui lui serait avantageux. Lorsque tu étais enfermée dans cette cave, il n'était pas pour moi possible de te retrouver mais, à l'instant où tu en es sortie, j'ai pu te localiser. Nous avons accouru au plus vite.

-Merci.

Il ne dit plus rien et j'en fis de même. Je me rapprochai un peu plus du feu, quand bien même je me sentais moins bien, face à lui, depuis quelques minutes. Certes, sa chaleur me rassurait elle signifiait que je ne me trouvais plus dans la cave de Rebecca. Malgré tout, elle me faisait trop penser à la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Jake.

Une bonne heure passa, avant que quiconque rentre, une heure durant laquelle je ne fis rien. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, j'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir. Edward ne me vit pas dans mon meilleur jour. J'étais molle. Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda comment j'allai. Ensuite, il voulut m'emmener voir Carlisle, désirant que ce dernier m'ausculte. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose le tracassait, mais je n'aurai su dire quoi.

Nous traversâmes une partie de la maison et Edward en profita pour m'expliquer où se trouvait chaque pièce. J'en profitai aussi pour lui demander où nous nous trouvions.

-En Alaska. C'est… C'est ici que nous sommes venus avec ma famille, lorsque je t'ai… quittée. Ce, bien sûr, avant que je ne me mette à traquer Victoria.

Les lieux étaient spectaculaires. Rien à voir avec la villa de Forks. Ici, tout était plus grand, plus majestueux. Le blanc et l'ébène étaient maîtres des lieux, donnant un aspect sobre et sophistiqué à la fois.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte. Edward ne prit pas la peine de frapper et nous fit entrer. Carlisle était debout près d'une bibliothèque aussi majestueuse qu'ancienne. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et s'assit derrière un bureau.

-Vous voilà. Bella, je t'en prie, installe-toi !

Je m'exécutai, m'asseyant sur l'une des deux chaises face au bureau. Je n'étais pas rassurée, ne sachant pas ce que Carlisle me voulait, exactement. Aussi, je gardai la main d'Edward dans la mienne, bien qu'il ne se soit pas installé, lui.

-Bella, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi. Edward n'est pas obligé d'être présent. Si tu souhaites qu'il s'en aille, il s'en ira.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

-Bella, je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots. Tu ne vas pas bien, c'est indéniable. Tu es faible et cela est dû à ta récente captivité. J'aimerai t'ausculter avant de te poser quelques questions.

Donc, si Edward restait, il allait entendre ce qui m'était arrivé plus en détail ? Je le regardai et me rendis compte, quand bien même il essayait de ne pas le montrer, qu'il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir de telle sorte à ne pas faire d'erreur, à ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre dans un état d'angoisse prononcé. Mais qu'il sache…

Il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence ! Malgré le fait que nous soyons restés éloignés l'un de l'autre deux mois, nous étions fiancés. Nous allions nous marier. Il avait le droit de connaître certaines choses. De plus… s'il fallait que je me replonge dans mes souvenirs, j'allai avoir besoin de son soutient.

-Edward peut rester.

Les mots étaient sortis avec peine de ma bouche, je devais le reconnaitre. Mon fiancé vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la mienne, en face de Carlisle, sans pour autant lâcher ma main. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Carlisle reprit la parole :

-Bella, tu devras être sincère avec moi. Si tu ne l'es pas, je ferai sortir Edward.

Je secouai légèrement la tête.

-Très bien, commençons ! Première question : t'es-tu suffisamment alimentée durant ta captivité ? Avais-tu de quoi te nourrir, garder une alimentation appropriée ?

Je regardai Edward, me demandant si je voulais vraiment qu'il soit là, avant de répondre, mesurant mes mots :

-Non. Il… Il m'est arrivé de ne rien manger durant plus d'une semaine. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps mais, lorsque Jake revenait, il me disait à peu près depuis combien de temps je me trouvais enfermée. Ca me donnait quelques renseignements.

Carlisle prit des notes rapidement. Il posa ensuite son stylo.

-Le problème à cela est la sous-alimentation. Elle peut entrainer toute sorte de conséquences. Qu'avais-tu à manger ?

-Des crackers, la plupart du temps. Tout le temps, en fait.

Carlisle soupira.

-Les carences en vitamines sont aussi une conséquence habituelle de la sous-nutrition. Elles entraînent des maladies mortelles. Les individus sous-alimentés deviennent irritables, fatigués et souffrent de léthargie, ce qui peut mener à l'inanition. Certes, nous n'en sommes pas encore à ces derniers points. Si tel était le cas, je t'aurai immédiatement faite hospitaliser.

Je sentis Edward se tendre. Je resserrai l'emprise que j'avais sur sa main, autant pour le soulager un tant soit peu que pour me donner du courage.

-Je vais cependant te prescrire des vitamines et du calcium. Je demanderai aussi à Esmée de te faire des repas nourrissant, tous les jours, et très variés. Je suppose que tu n'avais pas tout le temps de quoi t'hydrater, non plus ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

-La déshydratation prolongée peut entrainer des troubles très graves. Des dysfonctionnements des organes vitaux. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on ne s'hydrate pas. Sais-tu combien de jours…

-Non. Longtemps mais je ne sais pas. Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais des vertiges et constamment l'impression de perdre conscience.

-Ce sont des symptômes de la déshydratation, en effet. Je vais te prescrire un mélange de sodium, de potassium et de chlorure. Et je veux que tu boives au moins trois litres d'eau par jour. Edward, tu feras bien attention à cela.

Il acquiesça faiblement.

-Bella, en ce qui concerne les troubles physiques, il peut y en avoir d'autres, mais je ne les soupçonne guère pour le moment. Si tu as des impressions, des symptômes que tu ne m'as pas dit…

-Non, je vous ai tout dit.

-Très bien. J'aimerai maintenant te parler de certains troubles mentaux qui pourraient survenir dans le futur. Les cauchemars, tu t'en doutes bien, seront présents durant un certain temps. Tu peux aussi avoir de fréquentes crises de larmes, se manifestant par des larmes coulant sans aucune raison et de manière incontrôlable. Des crises de nerfs. Je donnerai quelques recommandations pour ce genre de problèmes à Edward. Les crises d'angoisse ne sont pas à écarter mais les crises de larmes sont les plus à craindre. La prochaine question que je vais te poser Bella, d'un intérêt purement médical, devra m'être répondue avec la plus grande sincérité. Dans le cas d'une réponse positive, nous te ferons tout de suite passer des tests. Voilà. Bella… L'un d'entre eux a-t-il abusé de toi ?

Mike avait essayé mais n'y était pas arrivé. En ce qui concernait Jacob, non. Il était normal que Carlisle me pose la question, sachant que je n'arriverai jamais à l'aborder seule. Elle me mettait mal à l'aise, il fallait le dire. Je me tassai sur moi-même. Edward se méprit. Il se leva et j'eus peur pour le vase se trouvant près de la bibliothèque.

-Non, Jake ne m'a pas touchée.

Edward s'approcha, se plaçant à ma hauteur, le visage torturé.

-Bella s'il te plaît, le mensonge ne nous aidera en rien. Le déni n'est pas une solution.

-Il ne m'a pas touchée, non. Il… Il disait que je dégageai une odeur qui n'était pas la mienne. Il disait que maintenant je t'appartenais, que maintenant que tu m'avais eue, j'avais changé d'odeur et que ça le répugnait.

Edward fronça les sourcils, ainsi que Carlisle. Il est vrai qu'il me semblait impossible de changer d'odeur mais Jake avait un odorat très développé. Identique, voire supérieur de celui des vampires.

-C'est possible, demandai-je ? De changer ainsi d'odeur ?

Carlisle et Edward avaient l'air de réfléchir mais ils n'avaient pas l'air surpris.

-Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ?

-Eh bien, commença Edward, nous avons eu un problème avec Démétri. Et nous avons eu très peur. Démétri, pour te retrouver, avait besoin de sentir ton odeur. Nous lui avons passé tes vêtements pour qu'il puisse te sentir mais il ne voyait rien. Nous avons, durant un moment, pensé que tu étais morte ou que tu faisais une résistance à son don mais Démétri a été attiré par l'odeur de nos draps. Ceux dans lesquels nous avons…

Je rougis.

-Hum, oui, fis-je gênée. Je vois lesquels.

-Il a prétendu que l'odeur qui s'y trouvait était différente. Et c'est grâce à cette odeur qu'il t'a retrouvée.

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas mais ne voyait pas comment cela était possible. Et si cela avait d'autres conséquences, sur moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

-Nous l'ignorons encore. Nous restons vigilants. Maintenant, Edward, j'aimerai que tu sortes une minute, que tu ailles chasser, que tu t'éloignes.

Il acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front. Carlisle attendit un moment et finit par reprendre la parole.

-Bella, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ce que tu as vécu t'a profondément marquée.

-En effet, murmurai-je.

-Et je ne te demanderai pas d'oublier, ça ne servirait à rien. Tu n'y arriverais pas. Mais, pour Edward, essaye de tenir bon. Je ne te demande pas de refouler ce que tu as sur le cœur. Si tu dois pleurer, pleure. Hurle, si tu en as envie. Mais il y a un moment où il faudra dire stop et reprendre ta vie en main. Ne laisse pas Jacob Black te détruire. Ne le laisse pas détruire ce que tu as mis tant de temps à construire, ta vie avec Edward. Ne le laisse pas te détruire comme il voulait le faire. Tu le laisserais gagner et ce ne serait pas sain pour toi. Maintenant, tu peux y aller. J'irai te chercher ce dont tu as besoin dans la journée. N'oublie pas de beaucoup t'hydrater.

Je me levai et quittai la pièce. Je me sentais terriblement fragile, comme si un coup de vent pouvait me balayer de la terre. J'avais l'impression de bouger au ralenti et de trainer les pieds. Je n'arrivais que mal à sourire, quand Edward ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés et j'avais constamment peur. Non, je n'allai pas bien. Mais Carlisle avait raison. Un jour, il faudrait que je me reprenne.

Pour Edward.

–

Et le second chapitre arrive :)


	22. Chapitre 20 – Aucun répit

–

**Chapitre 20**

_Aucun répit_

POV Edward

Bella reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Esmée la forçait à manger et je m'efforçai tant bien que mal à la faire boire. Carlisle avait dit trois litres. On n'y arrivait que difficilement. Elle n'était pas une grande buveuse, à l'origine, et son estomac s'était rétréci, en raison de la faim, lors de sa captivité.

Il était dix heures, il faisait nuit. Je me trouvais derrière Bella, affalée contre mon torse, regardant un film fantastique. Stardust. Elle refusait toutes les histoires à l'eau de rose et les comédies, au plus grand désarroi d'Alice et Rosalie. A la plus grande joie d'Emmett et Jasper.

Je lui passai un verre de trois décilitre. Elle devait encore en boire au moins deux et nous arriverions à trois litres.

-Non, Edward, j'en peux plus. Mon estomac ne va pas tenir le coup, déclara-t-elle fortement. Et ma vessie, non plus.

Cette dernière phrase, elle l'avait seulement murmurée. Je ris légèrement. Elle était tellement mignonne et m'avait tant manqué.

-Juste ce verre. Après on arrête. Carlisle veut encore te faire boire deux ou trois jours, le temps que ton organisme reprenne un rythme normal. Ensuite, tu pourras boire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux.

J'allai quand même trouver un moyen de lui faire boire son dernier verre. Il fallait juste patienter. Alors qu'elle finissait celui que je venais de lui donner, elle se leva précipitamment, le laissa à mes soins et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Je mis le DVD sur pause, attendant qu'elle revienne. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait rater pour rien au monde Robert de Niro en tutu.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous nous étions installés ici. Jacob ne nous avait pas retrouvés mais je me doutais bien qu'il y arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et nous étions près à le recevoir.

En ce qui concernait Mike et sa grand-mère, la police avait retrouvé les corps et pensait qu'ils avaient découvert des choses en ce qui concernait Bella et sa disparition qu'ils n'auraient jamais du savoir. La police avait récupéré des échantillons de sang de ma Bella, sur le lit, ainsi que de peau et des cheveux, mais elle n'était pas suspectée des meurtres. Je ne pouvais en être que soulagé.

Bella avait repris des forces même si, plusieurs fois, elle s'était enfermée dans notre chambre. Je n'avais découvert que tardivement pourquoi. Elle faisait des crises de larmes, comme l'avait prédit Carlisle. Elles apparaissaient à des moments qui m'échappaient. J'étais souvent absent, lorsque cela se produisait et, lorsque je revenais, Bella refusait de m'ouvrir la porte. J'ai su de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'Emmett et Jasper ont voulu se lancer quelques balles, au baseball. Nous le pouvions facilement, ici, étant reclus de toute civilisation. Lorsque Bella les avait vus arriver, elle avait fixé Emmett et sa batte. Puis, les larmes avaient coulé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller se cacher. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, dans notre chambre et avais attendu que ça passe, comme me l'avait conseillé Carlisle. Du calme. Des mots réconfortants. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il refusait pour le moment de lui donner quoique ce soit mais si Bella n'allait pas mieux avec le temps, il n'aurait pas le choix, il devrait lui prescrire des anxiolytiques. On préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Bella revint des toilettes et se replaça entre mes jambes, appuyant sur « play » et se calant contre mon torse. Elle avait véritablement l'air d'être concentrée sur le film. Elle était si jolie. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, frôlant sa peau au passage, la faisant frissonner.

-Tu me déconcentres, Edward.

Elle fit la moue avant de se replacer comme il fallait pour suivre le film. Je l'élevai quelque peu, histoire d'avoir son visage contre le mien ou, plutôt, ma bouche contre son oreille.

-Qui te dit que ce n'était pas mon intention ?

De nouveaux frissons. Elle était tellement humaine. Tellement parfaite comme elle était. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de sa transformation et j'espérai que nous ne le referions pas. Quoiqu'une part de moi voulait la garder jalousement contre moi toute l'éternité. J'étais tellement égoïste…

Elle se releva, ne prit pas la peine de mettre la vidéo sur pause et m'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis maintenant longtemps. Elle me coucha sur le divan et passa ses mains sur mon torse, déboutonnant ma chemise au passage. Je savais comment allait se finir notre étreinte et il ne fallait pas. Ca s'était mal terminé une fois, je ne doutais pas que ça allait recommencer.

-Behah, arrivai-je à prononcer entre ses lèvres.

Elle se détacha et me regarda avec un regard empli d'un air de défi. Elle avait un sourire narquois. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la Bella d'il y a trois jours. Elle ressemblait à la Bella d'avant. Celle qui aimait la vie et ses amis. Jake. Mike. Moi.

-Edward, tu es un allumeur.

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix si aguichante qu'il fut difficile pour moi de résister à la tentation. Elle vint poser ses lèvres dans mon cou, remontant près de mon oreille, redescendant sur mon buste. Je ne fus que plus excité lorsque je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Elle me chevauchait littéralement. Instinctivement, je passais ma main sur l'une de ses cuisses, la laissant lentement remonter.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et nous nous relevâmes précipitamment. Emmett se tordait de rire devant nous. Il avait fait tomber un vase d'une grande valeur, appartenant à Esmée. Il se reprit et s'approcha de nous.

-Alors, Bella ? On donne des cours de sciences à Edward ? Laisse-moi deviner le thème… La reproduction ?

Il se tordit une nouvelle fois de rire alors que Bella ne savait plus où se mettre. Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe du canapé et la montai dans notre chambre afin de l'éloigner du regard et des moqueries de mon frère. Je la fis enfiler un pyjama et la plaçai sous les draps.

-Dors, maintenant. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

J'embrassai son front, chantai sa berceuse et elle s'endormit au plus vite. Je redescendis au salon et trouvai Emmett, se remettant petit à petit de son hilarité.

-L'élève est de retour ? Où est le professeur, Edward ?

-Encore un mot et tu n'as plus de tête, Emmett.

Il prit mon avertissement au sérieux et se calma. En ce qui me concernait, je me rendis enfin compte de la brûlure de ma gorge et compris qu'il fallait que j'aille chasser au plus vite. Je repensai au fait que je n'avais rien dit à Bella en ce qui concernait le chasseur que j'avais tué et j'hésitai encore à lui en parler. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle le sache. Je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher. J'avais cependant tellement peur qu'elle m'en veuille, qu'elle me fuie. Qu'elle me regarde avec dégoût et me rejette. Pendant l'espace d'un soir, j'étais redevenu le monstre que je m'étais depuis si longtemps efforcé de ne plus être. Je l'avais fait pour ma conscience, pour Carlisle. Puis, depuis maintenant deux années, pour Bella. J'avais malheureusement dérapé et je n'osais imaginer la réaction de la femme que j'aimais, lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte de quel monstre j'étais. Parce que oui. J'étais un monstre.

Alors que je me trouvais près du garage où ne se trouvait que la Mercedes et la Volvo, Alice vint me rejoindre.

« J'ai vu que tu partais chasser. Je t'accompagne ? »

J'acquiesçai. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Tous me surveillaient. Nous tous, vampires végétariens, savions qu'il était difficile de reprendre notre régime « tofu », lorsque nous avions touché au sang humain.

oOo

Alors que nous évitions chaque arbre, effleurant à peine le sol à chaque pas, je me retrouvai soudainement à terre avec l'incomparable impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur, que ma cage thoracique se resserrait autour de mes poumons, me faisant suffoquer. Je gémis au sol alors qu'Alice venait me prendre dans ses bras.

-Edward ? Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne l'entendais plus. Démétri se trouvait derrière ma sœur. Ses yeux étaient vides, il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de lever le bras en direction de la maison. Il était d'une pâleur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses lèvres remuaient dans une litanie qui m'était inconnue. De l'eau commença à couler de ses vêtements. Le regardant mieux, je remarquai que je voyais à travers lui. Puis, il disparut.

-EDWARD, hurla ma sœur !

Elle me secouait et je revins à la réalité.

-Oui, c'est bon, tout va bien.

-Il faut que tu parles de ça à Carlisle. Tu hurlais de douleur. Et tu t'es figé, regardant à deux mètres d'un arbre. On aurait dit que tu regardais un fantôme.

-Tu n'as même pas idée.

-Quoi ?

Je cherchais encore Démétri à travers les feuilles mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence : il n'était plus là.

-Viens, il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite.

Je me mis à courir, ma sœur sur mes talons, et nous dévalâmes dans le salon de la villa huit minutes plus tard. Ils se trouvaient tous réunis là, excepté le traqueur.

-Où est Démétri, demandai-je précipitamment ?

Carlisle s'approcha de moi et je lus sur leur visage qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Trois fois rien, déclara mon père. Du moins, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Bella a fait une crise d'angoisse. Je lui ai donné des calmants. Elle dort, maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle.

-Elle a commencé il y a onze minutes, demandai-je ?

Carlisle me regarda étrangement.

-Oui, c'est cela.

Il avait parlé de manière à me faire comprendre qu'il voulait dès informations sur ce qu'il se passait. Mais avant, je devais m'assurer d'une chose.

-Où est Démétri ?

-Il a dû sortir, intervint Jasper. Comme Carlisle l'a dit, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Lorsque Bella a commencé sa crise, il se trouvait dans le couloir. Il s'est senti mal et est venu dans le salon. Bella s'est alors mise à crier, complètement paniquée. Démétri s'est alors senti si mal qu'il a essayé de sortir mais il n'est pas parvenu à aller bien loin il s'est effondré sur le perron. Carlisle a alors fait une injection à Bella. Elle s'est endormie et tout est redevenu normal. Pourquoi ?

C'est Alice qui prit la parole.

-Il y a onze, non, douze minutes de cela, alors que nous étions entrain de chasser, Edward s'est écroulé au sol en hurlant de douleur. Il se tenait la poitrine comme les humains qui font un arrêt cardiaque. Ensuite, il a fixé un arbre. Quoique non. Il fixait le vide devant l'arbre. Il avait encore mal, cela se voyait sur son visage, mais il regardait fixement quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Puis, tout s'est calmé et nous sommes revenus.

Tous me lorgnèrent, tel un monstre de foire. Il était clair que ce qu'il s'était passé avait un rapport avec la crise de Bella. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait Démétri à voir la dedans ?

Carlisle reprit la parole, me demandant ce que j'avais vu près de cet arbre. Je pouvais lui mentir, certes, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? J'étais complètement dépassé par la situation. Seul Carlisle pouvait nous aider, de par son savoir.

-J'ai vu… Démétri.

Les exclamations fusèrent et je dus les calmer pour continuer.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Ce n'était pas Démétri que j'ai vu. Du moins, si, c'était lui. Mais il était comme… Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai vu. Il répétait une litanie incompréhensible. Il avait le bras levé contre la maison et il ne me regardait pas. Il avait les yeux vides. Il… De l'eau coulait de lui, il était détrempé. Il… Je ne comprends pas. J'avais l'impression que je ne voyais pas Démétri. C'était comme… un fantôme. Il ressemblait à ces esprits dans les films d'épouvante. Il était pâle. Il y avait comme un voile gris sur lui. C'était… un fantôme.

Ils me regardaient encore comme le monstre pour lequel ils devaient tous me prendre et je commençai sérieusement à ne plus aimer cet air.

-Vous me prenez pour un fou ?!

Emmett ne dit rien contrairement à ses pensées qui l'affirmaient. Tous méditaient, essayaient de trouver le pourquoi du comment. Carlisle n'avait aucune théorie.

-Je n'en sais rien, déclara-t-il. Ce que je sais, ce dont je suis persuadé, c'est que tout cela n'est pas un hasard. Jacob Black et Mike Newton n'étaient qu'une partie du mystère. La première partie d'un… jeu. Je ne sais vraiment pas qui s'amuse avec vous, qui commande tout cela, mais ça ne se fait pas tout seul. Il va falloir rester sur nos gardes. Le plus grand danger pour nous, en ce moment, ce n'est pas Jacob. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il s'agit. Mais il est là et bien présent.

Carlisle avait réussi à semer la peur parmi nous mais cela était nécessaire pour que nous restions sur nos gardes perpétuellement.

-Une dernière chose. Ne parlez pas de ce qu'il s'est passé à Bella. Son état est précaire. Physiquement, elle se remet bien. Mentalement, il s'aggrave. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche. Et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Nous pouvons très bien croire que Bella s'est remise, alors qu'en fait, elle ne sera jamais tombée aussi bas. Ouvrez l'œil et épargnez-lui tout ce qui pourrait corrompre son état mental.

Nous méditâmes sur son conseil, puis, avec Alice, toujours, je repartis chasser.

–

Tadaaaaam ! :D Alors, il était comment ce chapitre ? Pas très long, je l'admets, mais le mystère s'épaissit.

Un petit commentaire ? )

A bientôt et bon week-end !


	23. Chapitre 21 – Tendres moments

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :)**

Celui-ci est assez calme mais ne vous en faîtes pas, Bella n'est pas tirée d'affaire. C'est juste une question de calme avant la grosse tempête :S

Je remercie **lapiaf8**, **angel16**, **rose**, **lydouille**, **chattoncharmant** et **ptite**-**liline** d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. Ca me fait plaisir ^^

–

**Chapitre 21**

_Tendres moments_

Je m'éveillai alors que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Depuis que les Cullen avaient remis en marche le chauffage et la cheminée, une température agréable s'élevait dans toute la maison. Pourtant, quelque chose de frais était placé le long de mon corps, sur le lit. Le lit ? Je tentai de me souvenir de ce que je faisais là, de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Une sorte de voile gris couvrait mes souvenirs. Je me souvenais de mon réveil, de l'absence d'Edward. Puis, la peur, complètement irréfléchie, incontrôlable. Impossible à refreiner. Et cette phrase se répétant encore et encore dans ma tête, véritable litanie incessante.

« Edward est mort. »

La douleur, la peur : voilà ce dont je me souvenais. Rien de plus.

-Bella, tu es réveillée.

J'ouvris quelque peu les yeux, essayant de m'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle était tellement forte qu'elle me donnait parfois mal à la tête. Je les refermai et me collai contre la forme froide à mes côtés. Elle calmait mes nerfs et dénouait le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac. Edwrd enroula ses bras autour de mon corps, me serrant légèrement.

-Comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il ?

Est-ce que j'allai bien ? En voilà une question tordue ! Il me semblait. Enfin, non. Enfin… Je ne savais pas. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. J'avais l'esprit embrumé, comme si je me réveillai après une nuit trop pleine de danses et d'alcool.

-Je vais bien, lui répondis-je tout de même.

Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Edward, non plus. En même temps, vu que je ne savais pas vraiment, ma réponse n'était pas un mensonge. Du moins… de mon point de vue. Du sien, j'en doutai.

-Tu mens, délara-t-il en soupirant.

J'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux et la lumière fut plus facile à supporter.

-Bella ! Comment veux-tu que nous t'aidions, si tu ne nous dis pas la vérité ?

-Je ne te mens pas. C'est juste… Que je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais. Je me sens un peu… loque. Dirigée. Ca te va ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ainsi ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupirai-je. Crois-moi, si je le savais, j'aurai déjà mis un terme à la situation.

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se mette à crier famine. La matinée était sans doute bien entamée et je devrais me gaver d'eau jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Trois litre. Pf. Je n'avais jamais bu autant de ma vie que ces derniers jours. Carlisle voulait ma mort, c'était certain.

Edward me releva, me passa des vêtements propres et allait s'en aller, quand je l'interpellai.

-Edward, où vas-tu ?

-Je te laisse t'habiller. Tu me rejoins en bas ?

-Non, boudai-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il revint vers le lit. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me regarda, scrutateur.

-Tu as encore besoin de quelque chose, demanda-t-il ?

Oui, j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Et pas des moindres. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine, aujourd'hui, que nous étions là et j'avais l'impression de ne pas passer assez de temps avec lui. J'avais, pire, l'impression qu'il me fuyait. Qu'il fuyait mon regard, mon contact, ma présence en général. Je me sentais comme une mère de famille, délaissée par son mari amateur de chair fraiche, en ayant marre de la monotonie de la routine et du train train quotidien que m'avaient offert vingt ans de mariage.

Je le tirai par le col de sa chemise, malheureusement gênée par mon plâtre, le faisant tomber sur moi.

-Oui. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Embrasse-moi !

Edward déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un faux baiser passionné. Il se retenait tellement que ce n'était pas supportable. Je voulais le faire craquer, je voulais qu'il s'ouvre à moi, qu'il relâche un peu la pression.

-Edward…

Il se stoppa immédiatement et je n'en fus que plus frustrée. Je le poussai sur le côté et me relevai.

-T'es chiant, Edward !

J'allai quitter la chambre lorsque je lançai un coup d'œil en arrière. Il avait la tête baissée et un air tellement peiné que je ne pus que revenir auprès de lui. J'allai l'entourer de mes bras.

-Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis tellement désolée. Je… Je suis à cran. Tu m'as demandé comment j'allai. Je ne vais pas bien, Edward. Je me sens toute petite et impuissante face à la situation. J'ai l'impression de m'éloigner de tout, de tout le monde. De toi. Et ça me fait peur.

Il releva la tête et me regarda de manière qui laissait à présager que lui aussi avait peur mais il ne le dit pas, se contentant de me rassurer du mieux qu'il le put.

-Je suis là, Bella. Nous sommes tous là. Je reste près de toi quoiqu'il arrive, crois-moi !

-Je sais.

Oui, je le savais. Mais…

-Mais, Edward, j'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression que je te révulse. Que tu restes près de moi que pour apaiser ta conscience, que tu me gardes par pitié. Tu ne restes plus près de moi comme avant, tu ne cherches plus à m'embrasser comme avant. Tu… Tu ne me donnes plus de faux espoirs.

Il me fit tomber sur le lit et mit mes mains au dessus de ma tête, dans l'une des siennes. De l'autre, il parcourut mon corps, descendant jusqu'à l'entrée de mon haut de pyjama, (sorti des valises d'Alice), remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine, effleurant ma peau, me faisant haleter. Ses lèvres se trouvaient sur mon cou, le gouttant, le parsemant de baisers. Ces derniers se déplacèrent et vinrent se loger derrière mon oreille. Il s'arrêta, sa main sous mon dos, rapprochant ainsi mon corps du sien.

-J'aimerai tellement aller plus loin, Bella. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te faire te sentir aimée comme tu le désires. J'aimerai te faire l'amour jusqu'à en oublier nos noms, jusqu'à en oublier qui nous sommes.

-Fais-le, haletai-je !

-Je ne peux pas, Bella. Tu le sais bien. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Il relâcha mon bras plâtré. Il avait raison mais j'avais tellement besoin de lui, besoin de le sentir, de me trouver entre ses mains, nos corps en fusion, jouissant l'un pour l'autre. Je voulais tellement… Non. Nous ne pouvions pas. Il avait raison.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser qui… Je compris. Ce n'était pas un manque de passion que reflétaient ses baisers, non, mais une peur inexorable qui le bloquait dans ce qu'il faisait. Il était effrayé. Ce baiser était empli de peur et de désespoir. Comme si nous vivions notre dernière étreinte, comme si nous vivions nos derniers instants ensemble. Savait-il des choses que moi-même je ne savais pas ? M'avait-il caché des éléments importants, dans cette histoire ? Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné de lui. Il cherchait tant à me protéger, à m'épargner, que c'en était parfois affligeant.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. De frustration. J'espérai qu'il ne les remarquerait pas mais je n'aurai pas dû compter là-dessus. Rien n'échappait aux vampires. Certainement pas cela. Pas des larmes.

A nouveau, je sentis ses mains sur mon corps, créant ce contact dont j'avais tant besoin. Sa première main relâcha la mienne et il me plaça correctement, la tête bien callée sur l'oreiller. Faisait-il ce que je pensai qu'il faisait ? Oui ? Non ? Oui ? Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes hanches, enlevant petit à petit mon pantalon de nuit. Je me laissais faire, passive des événements, réalisant qu'il allait me donner bien plus que de faux espoirs. Il était clair que cela pouvait être dangereux, je le savais. Je savais que je mettais, en cet instant même, ma vie en jeu. Je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de lui. Je me soucierai de la douleur plus tard.

Il entama un va-et-vient, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il vint placer sa tête près de mon cou, humant mon odeur. Était-il fou de se tenter à ce point ? Il posa ses lèvres contre ma peau et je le sentis se retenir de me mordre à l'instant même. Je le retournai et le chevauchai à mon tour, donnant de légères impulsions à mon bassin. Il prit mes fesses entre ses mains, m'aidant à prendre un rythme plus rapide. Je laissai courir mes mains sur son torse, le faisant ronronner. Son nom s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque je jouis, m'emmenant en haut de sommets que je n'avais encore jamais visités avec lui. Ce fut ensuite à son tour et, lorsqu'il cessa de venir en moi, je m'écroulai sur le matelas, en même temps qu'il me serra contre lui.

-Bella ? Tu es entière ?

Je rigolai.

-Oui, Edward. Je suis entière.

Je me remis à rire, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Là, en cet instant, j'étais heureuse. J'étais comblée, au bord des larmes, tellement mon bonheur était fort.

J'inspirai et expirai profondément, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle. Edward vint poser sa tête sur ma poitrine et traça de petits cercles, de ses doigts, autour de mon nombril. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, me délectant de leur douceur et de cette merveilleuse impression que j'avais. Celle qu'il était à moi et rien qu'à moi.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'offrir cela, Bella.

Nous restâmes ainsi encore une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac ne refasse des siennes, m'empêchant de profiter plus longtemps de mon fiancé. D'ailleurs, quand allait-il être mien pour toujours et à jamais ? Nous n'avions pas parlé du mariage depuis maintenant un moment, non ? Et ma transformation ?

-Edward, demandai-je, alors que je passai une robe de nuit que m'avait prêtée Alice ?

-Mon amour ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore abordé certains points, en ce qui concerne notre avenir…

Il releva la tête, vint se poster derrière moi, nous regardant dans le miroir.

-Tu parles de…

-Du mariage. Et de ma transformation. Oui.

Il soupira, réfléchissant. Il reprit avec peu d'enthousiasme.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait attendre que nos problèmes soient réglés.

-Jacob, murmurai-je.

En le regardant, j'eus l'impression qu'il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la cuisine, main dans la main. J'avais à nouveau l'impression d'être heureuse, d'être comblée. Et à la fois l'impression qu'un vide se formait autour de moi, que je perdais tout, que bientôt, je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'avais peur.

oOo

Edward m'avait fait manger et me gavait maintenant d'eau et de soda, prétextant qu'après nos activités, j'en avais besoin. Pf. Ouais, mon œil. Alors que nous regardions _Arthur et les Minimoys_, il m'avait fait ingurgiter près d'un litre. Un autre devant _E.T_ et au moins encore un autre devant _Le monde de Narnia_. Je refusais de regarder d'autres films que de la fantaisie. Je voulais m'évader, quitter le monde l'espace d'un film et tout oublier de ce que j'avais vécu.

Il était vrai que je me sentais mieux, petit à petit. Il fallait l'admettre. Edward, nos… rapports d'aujourd'hui, m'avaient revigorée. Cela m'avait permis d'être réconfortée sur des points où je doutais. Son amour pour moi, par exemple. Oui, je me sentais vraiment mieux. J'avais le cœur plus léger, malgré la crainte sourde, tapie en moi, qui me disait que rien n'était terminé.

oOo

Alors que le temps filait, des démangeaisons me prirent aux bras. Je ne cessais de me gratter. Avais-je une allergie ? Je les regardai et vis qu'ils étaient rouges. Rouge à force de frotter, essayant vainement de stopper l'irritation. Rien n'y faisait. J'essayais de me calmer, de ne plus y penser, lorsqu'Edward me fit la remarque comme quoi je ne cessais de m'agiter.

-Ce n'est rien.

Je me concentrais sur le film, essayant d'oublier ce qui me semblait presque être une brûlure. Alors que je me grattai pour la énième fois, Edward s'inquiéta.

-Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? Tu remues beaucoup.

Je lui tendis mes bras.

-Gratte.

Il me regarda perplexe et je dus m'y remettre toute seule. Des larmes de frustrations me montèrent aux yeux. Edward m'arrêta et posa ses mains sur mes bras, calmant l'irritation par la froideur de sa peau. Je soufflai, me faisant la remarque qu'Edward agissait sur moi comme un glaçon sur l'inflammation d'une piqûre de moustique.

Edward regarda attentivement mes bras et me fit ensuite me lever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il m'entraina à travers la maison. Je remarquai soudainement que je ne l'avais encore jamais totalement visitée, l'occasion ne s'étant jamais présentée. Je connaissais juste le chemin de ma chambre à la cuisine, de la cuisine au salon, et du salon à ma chambre. Il me semblait pourtant que nous nous dirigions contre le bureau de Carlisle. Edward s'arrêta devant la porte que je reconnus de suite, et frappa.

-Entrez !

Edward me fit passer devant lui, ses mains toujours sur mes bras, m'empêchant ainsi de m'arracher la peau. Carlisle se trouvait derrière son bureau et nous fit nous asseoir, comme la dernière fois.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème, Bella ?

Pourquoi devait-ce toujours s'agir de moi ? Pourquoi pas Edward, pour une fois ?

-Bella a des démangeaisons aux bras. Elle est littéralement entrain de s'arracher la peau et je n'aimerai pas qu'elle se fasse saigner involontairement.

Carlisle passa devant moi et vint inspecter mes bras, cherchant quelque chose qu'il semblait ne pas trouver.

-As-tu déjà fait des allergies, Bella ?

-Pas aussi loin que je me souvienne.

-Tu n'es pas allée dehors ? As-tu touché une substance corrosive, telle que des produits de vaisselle ?

-Non.

-Eh bien je vais te donner une crème calmante. Si ça part, c'est que ce n'était rien. Si en revanche, cela persiste, je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital, passer des tests épicutanés.

Il alla chercher, dans une pharmacie, une crème qu'il tendit à Edward.

-A appliquer deux fois par jours. Si, dans trois jours, ça ne c'est pas amélioré, tu es bonne pour les tests, Bella.

Je soupirai et priai pour que cette crème fonctionne.

-Merci, fis-je en sortant.

Nous allâmes nous réinstaller devant notre film. Edward prit mes bras qu'il tartina de cette substance aux airs suspects et à l'odeur d'hôpitaux. Une question me taraudait.

-Edward ? Comment se fait-il que vous ayez toujours ce dont j'ai besoin sous la main ? Je parle de médicaments, donc.

-Eh bien… Carlisle anticipe, la plupart du temps. Et je te rappelle que nous devons absolument nous fondre dans la masse. Que se passerait-il si un voisin idiot venait à s'incruster chez nous, prétextant vouloir mieux connaître les Cullen, réussissait à se brûler en buvant du thé et que nous n'avions pas de quoi le soigner ? Certes, nous n'avons pas tout sous la main, seulement ce qu'un humain posséderait chez lui.

Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Il me semblait même qu'il me l'avait déjà dit, auparavent.

-Et, continua-t-il, moins sûr de lui… Depuis que tu es à la maison, Carlisle a élargi sa gamme de médicaments.

Je soupirai. J'avais une véritable réputation d'attire-problèmes-en-tous-genres aux yeux de toute ma famille. Ce n'était pas le titre rêvé.

Les irritations se calmèrent et je pus enfin profiter du film sans être interrompue. Du moins… si nous ne comptions pas Edward et sa fâcheuse tendance à m'embrasser lors des meilleures scènes. A cet instant, j'étais presque… heureuse.

–

Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Sinon, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, j'ai repris la fiction Adreamcalledtwilight. Elle a été relue et réécrite et n'attend que votre lecture.

Sinon, concernant celle-ci, de fiction, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer? Un certain nombre d'éléments perturbateurs vont se greffer à l'histoire, venant à nouveau perturber la vie du couple et notamment de Bella. Elle va encore en voir de toutes les couleurs ^^'

Bonne soirée à vous et à vos claviers! :)


	24. Chapitre 22 – Au suivant

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! :)

L'histoire n'avançait plus trop, depuis que Bella a retrouvé les Cullen (il fallait quand même lui laisser le temps de souffler un minimum), mais voilà, l'action reprend !

Merci à **ptite-liline**, **canada02**, **aelita48** et **lapiaf8** d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent.

–

**Chapitre 22**

_Au suivant_

POV Edward

Bella avait relativement mal dormi, cette nuit-là. Elle ne cessait de se tourner et retourner, cherchant à se gratter les bras et, maintenant, les jambes. J'avais passé toute la nuit à essayer de l'apaiser, plaçant mes mains où ça la démangeait le plus. Puis, je lui avais passé de la crème mais rien n'y faisait. Il allait falloir que Carlisle l'emmène à l'hôpital mais une part de moi me disait que cela ne servirait à rien, que cela avait un rapport avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Alors que je venais de voir Carlisle, lui rapportant que les démangeaisons de Bella se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, je m'assis sur le lit. Bella avait un rictus de douleur peint sur le visage. Je passai mes mains sur ses bras, ses jambes. Alors que le soleil allait se lever, ses mains vinrent se placer sur son visage, cherchant à se débarrasser d'un mal invisible.

-Ed… ward. G… ratte !

Je plaçai mes mains sur son visage, essayant de calmer ses démangeaisons.

-M… al.

Elle avait mal. Cela me révulsait. Je passai ma main sous sa tête, l'autre dans son dos, la positionnant assise dans mes bras, essayant de couvrir le plus possible de peau, gardant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Elle parut se calmer et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes le reste de la nuit.

oOo

Le matin, en se réveillant, Bella avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Carlisle avait dû partir au milieu de la nuit chez un ami pouvant peut-être nous renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait. J'installai Bella dans le canapé, allai dans le congélateur, malgré ses plaintes, pour lui rammener des glaçons. Je tentai de réfléchir à ce que mon père avait dit. Une allergie. Il était vrai que le froid anesthésiait la peau mais nous ne pouvions pas la plonger dans un bain glacé. Elle serait très vite en hypothermie. Je retournai ensuite vers elle et plaçai la glace sur ses jambes et ses bras.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Non, Edward. C'est de pire en pire. Si tu savais jusqu'où ça me gratte.

« Ah » fut tout ce qui me passa par la tête.

-En effet, c'est problématique.

-Problématique ? Oui, c'est problématique, s'énerva-t-elle. C'est de la torture !

-Dès que Carlisle revient, on t'emmène passer des tests. On trouvera vite de quoi il s'agit.

La journée passa lentement. Trop lentement. C'en était presque insupportable. Je n'osai imaginer ce que c'était pour Bella. J'essayai de la distraire, de lui parler, de toujours lui garder l'esprit occupé. Nous débattions, essayant de savoir s'il s'agissait de Catherine ou Heathcliff, la cause de tous les malheurs provoqués, certes, par Heathcliff, mais à cause de Catherine, cette dernière n'ayant pensé qu'à l'argent de son mariage avec Linton. Puis, sans crier gare, Bella changea de discussion.

-Où est Démétri ?

C'était une bonne question, en effet. Nous ne l'avions revu depuis l'incident de la dernière fois. Il était sorti et n'était jamais revenu. Nous nous inquiétions énormément, ne sachant s'il était même encore en vie. Personnellement, j'en doutai. Pas après ce que j'avais vu. Son fantôme.

-Il est retourné à Volterra. Il ne devrait normalement pas revenir, du fait que son travail était terminé. Il devait simplement te retrouver.

C'était le mensonge que nous devions tous lui donner, si elle venait à poser des questions. Nous-mêmes ne connaissions pas la vérité. Il avait simplement disparu.

-Dommage, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le remercier. S'il n'avait pas été là…

Elle s'arrêta et s'enferma dans un mutisme qui dura bien une heure. Elle avait l'air prise dans un débat intérieur et je n'osai pas la déranger.

oOo

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice, Jasper et Emmett entrèrent. Ils étaient partis chasser. Esmée et Rosalie s'occupaient des voitures, anticipant un départ précipité. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, avant que Jacob nous retrouve et nous devions être prêts à toute éventualité.

Alice m'appela depuis le premier et me demanda de laisser Bella seule, un moment. Je déposai un baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière et montai.

-Oui, fis-je, alors que tous, excepté Carlisle, venaient de se réunir dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Alice avait l'air très anxieux.

-Tu as eu une vision ?

-Non, déclara-t-elle, très énervée. Je n'ai pas eu de visions. Mais je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'ici peu. Quelque chose de grave mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Et c'est vraiment pour bientôt.

-Ce n'a pas à voir avec un éventuel retour de Jake ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'en suis sûre.

Nous entendîmes alors un bruit de verre brisé. Nous nous précipitâmes dans le salon. Bella ne s'y trouvait plus. Il y avait un vase, en morceaux, au pied d'une commode. Des pas rapides, bien trop rapides pour être ceux d'un humain, s'éloignaient de la villa. Je courus, à la recherche de ma Bella. On était entrain de me l'enlever. Encore ! Une seconde fois ! Jasper avait déjà élaboré un plan et nous en fit tout de suite part, alors que nous courrions côtes à côtes.

-Ils se trouvent devant nous. Esmée et Rosalie, vous les prenez par la gauche, Alice et moi par la droite. Edward, tu pars en avant, tu leur coupes le passage. Emmett, reste en arrière. On les encercle.

Je dépassai rapidement les autres et, bien vite, Bella et son kidnappeur. Il était vampire, il n'y avait aucun doute. Puis, je m'arrêtai, une centaine de mètres devant eux, me plaçant en position de combat. Deux corps sortirent des arbustes. Bella était inconsciente, tenue fermement par Démétri. Démétri ? Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi se retournait-il contre nous ? Il fut surpris de me voir déjà là. Il s'était arrêté et le reste de la famille l'avait encerclé. Je tentai la manière douce. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella. Il pouvait lui faire tout le mal du monde avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre.

-Démétri. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche Bella. Donne-la-moi !

Il rit. Un rire mauvais. Il me regarda dans les yeux et ce que je lus dans les siens étaient sans doute pire que ce que Bella nous avait décrit. J'eus un sursaut. La folie. Il était fou, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cette lueur était si intense qu'il était impossible de ne pas la voir, de l'ignorer. Démétri était devenu un nouveau Jake, un nouveau Mike. Je comprenais enfin ce que Bella voulait nous dire. Je comprenais enfin le sens du mot folie.

Démétri s'arrêta de rire et me regarda profondément alors que Jasper, Emmett et Esmée s'approchaient furtivement de lui.

-Démétri, donne-la-moi ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Je tendis les mains en avant, espérant, au mieux, qu'il me la donnerait, au pire, qu'il me la lancerait, faisant diversion pour s'enfuir. Il n'en fit rien.

-Je ne te la rendrai pas, Edward. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Elle est à moi, maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Edward. Mais il faut que je le fasse. Je… Depuis que je l'ai sauvée, je ne peux penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Elle est dans mes pensées, toujours. Je… Aussi incroyable que cela soit, je… Je l'aime. J'ai envie de rester près d'elle. J'ai envie de l'avoir rien que pour moi. Je…

-Tu ne vas pas bien, le coupai-je. Tu n'es pas le premier, tu le sais. Dès que nous saurons ce qu'il t'arrive, nous te débarrasserons de ce sortilège. Tu redeviendras toi-même. D'ici là, rends-nous Bella !

Il rit une nouvelle fois.

-Oh non, Edward. Jamais je ne veux redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Je veux Bella. Je la veux. Je l'aurai. Je préfère la savoir morte plutôt qu'avec toi, tu m'entends ? Approche-toi d'elle, Edward, et je la tue sur le champ.

Il la mit en position debout, contre son corps, son cou près de sa bouche.

-Non, murmurai-je. Ne fais pas ça, repris-je plus fort. Ne la touche pas, je t'en prie. On va trouver un terrain d'entente. Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Si tu l'aimes, ne lui fais pas de mal.

Il la laissa dans cette même position, qui ne nous laissait aucun moyen de l'attaquer. Il fallait à tout prix que nous fassions quelque chose. Et vite. Cela en devenait impératif.

Alors que nous cherchions que faire depuis au moins une minute maintenant, un bruit feutré se rapprocha de nous. Un animal qui court. Démétri se retourna et nous aussi. Le bruit devint de plus en plus distinct. Une sorte de galop. Une sorte de cheval. Non, l'odeur n'y ressemblait pas. Cette odeur était pestilentielle. Je l'aurai reconnue entre mille. L'odeur du clébard. Jacob. Je grondai lorsqu'il sauta à travers les fourrées et sauta sur Démétri.

-NON, hurlai-je.

Il allait tuer Bella. Démétri n'hésiterait pas à lui retirer la vie. Il était pris par la folie dont nous avait parlé Bella. Mais, contre toute attente, il lâcha son corps qui tomba lourdement au sol et se défendit contre l'animal. Alice avait réagi plus vite que moi et détenait déjà Bella qui gémit. De douleur ? Possible. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement mal.

Je regardai le combat et les vis se battre comme des déchaînés. J'étais incapable de dire qui avait l'avantage sur qui. Jacob faisait bien attention à ne pas se laisser mordre.

Esmée me tira par le bras et je remarquai que tous étaient partis, profitant de cette diversion pour s'en aller. Essayer d'échapper au vampire. Et au loup-garou, maintenant.

Nous ne retournâmes pas à la villa. Nous courûmes loin, toujours plus loin, ne nous arrêtant jamais. Il fallait que l'on s'éloigne, au plus vite.

oOo

Après quatre heures de course folle, Bella remua et nous dûmes nous arrêter. Il y avait un motel en face de nous et nous allâmes prendre une chambre. Il fallait que Bella reprenne conscience. Il fallait que nous lui expliquions, du moins, une partie de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

oOo

Je déposai Bella sur le lit. Lorsque sa tête toucha le coussin, elle émit un gémissement et je contrôlai ne pas lui avoir tiré les cheveux ou l'avoir mise dans une mauvaise position. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien mais lorsque je lui remis une mèche folle derrière son oreille, je pus percevoir un bleu de la taille d'un poing, légèrement plus haut que sa tempe, à moitié dans son cuir chevelu.

-Il l'a assommée, dis-je froidement. Il faut l'emmener voir un médecin. Il n'a peut-être pas mesuré sa force. Elle risque d'avoir une commotion cérébrale.

Le problème était que nous ne pouvions pas nous montrer n'importe où, n'importe comment. Il fallait avant tout que nous nous éloignions du lieu de bataille, en espérant qu'au moins l'un de nos deux ennemis ait péri dans le combat qu'ils s'étaient lancés. Il ne fallait pas trop espérer non plus. Démétri était beaucoup plus résistant que Mike. Et Jacob connaissait nos techniques de combat. Oui, cela allait être difficile. Il fallait que nous partions. Mais ce bleu m'inquiétait sérieusement.

Esmée avait appelé Carlisle pour lui faire part de la situation. Elle revint vers nous, nous informant de ce que nous devions faire.

-Carlisle nous rejoint à Sisimiut. Nous devons nous y rendre en nous arrêtant le moins possible et il ne faudra jamais laisser Bella seule.

Sisimiut se trouvait au Groenland. Nous y possédions une petite maison nous servant de refuge dans ce genre de situation. Rien de bien grand. Très bon marché. La voiture d'Alice avait dû me couter plus cher. La maison ne comportait que deux chambres, un tout petit salon où se trouvait aussi la cuisine ainsi que la salle à manger. Une salle de bain d'à peine deux mètres carrés, avec douche, toilette et lavabo finissait de remplir le cube que nous appelions refuge. A la portée de n'importe quel américain moyen.

Alors que nous réfléchissions à l'itinéraire le plus rapide à prendre jusqu'à Sisimiut, Bella ouvrit les yeux, alors que je passai ma main – pour la énième fois – sur son visage.

-Edward, murmura-t-elle ?

-Chut, c'est moi, je suis là. Reste calme.

Elle sourit puis son regard se perdit dans le vague. Inconsciemment, sa main droite alla gratter son bras gauche. Elle reprit la parole, regardant autour d'elle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ?

N'avait-elle réellement rien vu venir ? Était-ce possible ? Bien sûr, que ça l'était. Si Démétri ne s'était pas annoncé avant de l'assommer, il était normal qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Démétri est devenu fou, lui annonçai-je d'une voix que je voulais rassurante, malgré le fait que la situation ne l'était pas.

Ce n'était pas le moment de l'effrayer plus qu'elle devait déjà l'être.

-Il… Il a voulu t'enlever. Nous avons réussi à te récupérer.

Elle hoqueta de stupeur et je crus qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler mais elle n'en fit rien. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le silence était bien pire que tous les cris du monde. Bella, ma Bella. J'aurai tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête en cet instant. Mais rien. Toujours ce vide, ce mur. Était-il possible d'avoir autant d'animosité envers quelque chose de non-visible, non-tangible ? Non… descriptible ? Oui, sûrement. Je me serais damné pour entendre que quelques minutes de ses précieuses pensées. Surtout en cet instant.

-Bella ?

Elle ferma la bouche. Elle me regarda comme si de rien n'était et parla d'une voix presque égale.

-Et qu'allons-nous faire ?

Je ne fis pas de commentaires sur son comportement, même si celui-ci me déplaisait fortement. Elle essayait de se cacher derrière son ton calme. Elle refusait de montrer ses sentiments. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cela. Et, de par ce fait, j'haïssais plus encore le mur invisible me bloquant les précieuses informations de son esprit, que je convoitais tant.

-Nous partons pour le Groenland. Jacob est intervenu mais personne n'est resté voir si l'un d'entre eux survivait.

Elle réfléchit quelque seconde et reprit une nouvelle fois sur sa voix égale.

-Alors, allons-y !

–

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la situation n'est pas prête de s'arranger.

A vos claviers et à bientôt pour la suite :)


	25. Chapitre 23 – Le monde se porterait

Bonsoir à toutes :)

Comme petit cadeau pour les fêtes, voici deux petits chapitres qui n'attendent que votre lecture.

Merci à **chattoncharmant, Jenny56, Taylor, virginie, canada02** et **TiiteNanouu** d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 23**

_Le monde se porterait mieux sans moi _

Je me trouvais sur le dos d'Edward. Nous courrions depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures et le froid commençait à se faire ressentir. J'essayais de ne pas y faire attention, plongée dans mes pensées.

Je me souvenais de mon réveil. Je me souvenais de ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. J'allai devenir folle, complètement folle. Les gens le devenaient autour de moi et ce phénomène s'aggravait de minute en minute il y avait un nouveau contaminé. Démétri.

Au fond de moi, je savais que tout était de ma faute, que j'étais la responsable de tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même. Je n'aurai cependant su dire à quel point j'étais impliquée et de quelle manière. Je savais juste que c'était moi, sinon pourquoi tous rechercheraient-ils à m'enlever ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Aucun ! Il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout. Depuis le début. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard. Pas tout de suite. En ce moment, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais réfléchir, la seule chose qui m'obligeait à ne penser à rien d'autre était ces grattements incessants. N'allaient-ils donc jamais cesser ? Je n'en pouvais plus. Je gigotai en tout sens. Edward lançait parfois des coups d'œil vers moi, interrogateur. Je passai ma main sous mon pull, me grattant le ventre, ne tenant que peu Edward.

-Bella, accroche-toi, si tu ne veux pas tomber.

-J'aimerai bien, figure-toi, lui murmurai-je.

Alice s'approcha de moi, voulant sûrement me faire la conversation.

-Alors, demanda-t-elle ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire après ça ?

-Après ça ?

-Eh bien, dès que nous n'aurons plus de problèmes, que tout sera redevenu le plus paisible dans le plus calme des mondes.

Je pouffai légèrement. Le plus calme des mondes. Durant une seconde, je pensais que j'aurai aimé être une pierre sur la planète Pluton. Au moins, là-bas, c'était calme. Personne n'y avait encore mis les pieds. En ce qui concernait la question d'Alice – Qu'est-ce que j'allai faire ? – je n'en avais absolument aucune idée.

-Je ne sais pas, Alice.

Je le lui dis sur un ton qui laissait deviner que je ne voulais plus parler. Elle le comprit, fit une tête peinée à Edward et retourna auprès de Jasper.

-Bella, commença l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je m'inquiète de ton comportement. Ta réaction, lorsque je t'ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé, me préoccupe vraiment beaucoup.

Ma réaction. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas passer à côté. J'avais mis un moment à me rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, lorsqu'il m'avait avoué ce qu'il s'était récemment passé avec Démétri. Je n'avais que difficilement assimilé l'information. Une voix, dans ma tête, avait murmuré que tout était de ma faute. J'avais voulu pleurer, puis hurler, briser les vitres, saccager la pièce mais, par un effort de contrôle sur moi-même hors du commun, j'avais su me retenir. J'avais réussi à me refouler ces sentiments mais je n'osais pas relâcher ma lutte maintenant, sachant que je ferais très certainement un carnage.

Edward avait remarqué de quelle façon j'avais repris le contrôle de moi-même, d'une manière si peu naturelle. Jasper était soudainement devenu méfiant, plus encore que le reste de la famille, mais personne, jusqu'à maintenant, ne m'avait fait de commentaire.

-Alors, demanda Edward ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien.

Il tourna faiblement la tête à gauche, soupira et se tut. J'en fus rassurée mais il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Je savais que ce n'était que partie remise.

oOo

Le temps passa et mes grattements se firent moins présents, bien que toujours là.

-Tu vas mieux, demanda Edward, qui était sensible au moindre changement de comportement de ma part ?

-Il me semble, oui.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Nous nous trouvions bientôt devant une immense étendue enneigée. Nous nous trouvions très haut dans le pays canadien et je devinai que le manteau couvrant le sol était permanente. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à traverser l'immense parcelle, Edward et toute la famille tournèrent précipitamment la tête sur la droite.

-Merde, cracha Emmett !

Je tentai de voir ce qu'ils voyaient mais n'y parvint pas. La nuit commençait à tomber et mon champ de vision était considérablement réduit.

-Edward, murmurai-je ?

-COURS, cria Jasper !

Edward s'exécuta, resserrant mes jambes autour de lui. Je savais qu'on nous suivait, que Jake ou Démétri nous avait rattrapé. Il nous coupa la route. Il. Démétri. Jake était-il, par conséquent, mort ? Une part de moi le désirait, alors qu'une autre était révulsée à même l'idée.

Alors qu'Edward était sensé m'emmener loin du champ de bataille, il s'arrêta soudainement, me posa au sol fortement et se jeta sur lui. Que faisait-il ?

-Edward, hurla Esmée !

Edward et Démétri se battaient comme deux fous. Edward avait l'air d'avoir l'avantage mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Contre toute attente, Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demandai-je ?

-Je t'emmène. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Esmée, Emmett et Rose vont aider Edward. Jasper nous accompagne.

Avant que je n'aie pu objecter, je me retrouvai dans les airs, le vent battant sur ma figure, Alice me portant au loin et Jasper nous suivant.

-Alice, Edward…

-Edward va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Esmée, Emmett et Rose se trouvent avec lui. Ils nous rejoindront au point de rendez-vous.

Je n'entendis bientôt plus les bruits du combat, les seuls sons parvenant à mes oreilles étant ceux du vent dans les arbres, les pas d'Alice et Jasper sur le sol et ma respiration. Puis, je remarquai enfin qu'il faisait froid. J'étais gelée, mes membres étaient engourdis. Était-ce pour cela que les démangeaisons s'étaient amoindries ? Cela faisait du bien, malgré que le froid en lui-même ne soit pas agréable. Il était tranchant, écransant. Et Edward… Edward. Il était entrain de se battre contre Démétri. J'avais mal. Oui, j'avais mal, tellement mal. Mal au corps, mal au cœur. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée, à l'idée qu'il ne revienne jamais. Je voulais hurler à Alice de retourner sur les lieux du combat mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? A rien, absolument à rien. Elle ne se serait même pas retournée.

Je me tus et m'enfermai dans un mutisme profond. Je ne fis plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Je ne faisais plus attention aux secondes, aux minutes, aux heures qui défilaient. Je restais dans les bras d'Alice, les larmes coulant difficilement sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus pleurer. Ou si peu. Pourquoi ? Le froid ? Le…

-Bella !

Je regardai Alice qui m'avait posée au sol.

-Quoi, murmurai-je ?

Malgré le fait que je ne parlai guère fort, Alice avait dû ressentir la rancœur que je lui portais en raison du ton que je venais d'employer. Je lui en voulais d'avoir laissé Edward seul. Certes, il était aux côtés d'Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée. Dans mon vocabulaire « seul » voulait dire « sans moi ». Puis, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas parce qu'Alice l'avait laissé « seul », que je lui en voulais, mais parce qu'elle m'avait arraché à lui et que je ne savais pas comment il allait, en ce moment. J'étais dans le doute. Démétri était-il bon combattant ? Démétri arriverait-il à lui faire du mal avant de se faire tuer ?

-Bella ! As-tu écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Non, avouai-je sans honte. Non, je ne t'écoutais pas.

-Et bien, écoute, cette fois. Nous allons arriver au port. Nous allons prendre le bateau. Il faut que tu te reprennes, nous ne pouvons te porter au milieu de la ville portuaire.

Je me fichais bien de prendre ce bateau. Je ne cessais de regarder derrière elle, espérant voir arriver Edward, espérant qu'il me ferait son sourire de coin, le regard soulagé. Qu'il me dise que ce problème était réglé, qu'il ne restait plus qu'à nous débarrasser de Jake.

« Débarrasser. » Ce mot sonna de manière étrange. Ou plutôt, trop normalement. Comme si c'était la suite logique des choses et que je m'étais faite à cette idée. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence c'était cela. J'acceptais la mort de Jake, si cela offrait la sécurité à Edward.

Ma tête fut violemment projetée sur le côté et j'eus terriblement mal. Je relevai les yeux et aperçus le visage lutin d'Alice. Elle m'avait giflée ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Ca fait mal !

-Tu ne m'écoutais à nouveau plus. On ne peut pas s'arrêter pour le moment, tu m'entends ? Il faut que l'on continue.

-Alors pars, Alice !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, nous allons faire autrement. Jasper, trouve-nous un bateau ! Quitte le port et viens nous chercher, Bella et moi, plus loin, sur la berge. On t'attend.

Jasper s'en alla et nous laissa seules, Alice et moi. Je regardai toujours le même point, face à moi, priant pour qu'Edward se matérialise. Alice, elle, me fixait, et son regard se fit soudainement inquiet.

-Quoi, soupirai-je ?

-Bella, tu n'as pas mis de veste. Tu… Tu dois être gelée !

Elle toucha ma peau.

-Oh mon Dieu, tiens ! Enfile ça !

Elle enleva la sienne qu'elle passa sur mes épaules. Je la remerciai, sachant que ma peau devait avoir pris une vilaine couleur bleutée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Alice m'obligea à me lever. Nous n'avions pas échangé une seule parole depuis qu'elle m'avait donné son vêtement mais elle tenait à ce que je monte moi-même sur le bateau afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du vieux pêcheur conduisant la carlingue sur nous.

Alice me poussa devant elle et me fis entrer dans une petite pièce où Jasper se trouvait assis. Il y avait un poêle, au fond de la pièce, et Alice m'obligea à me positionner devant, frottant le tissu de mes habits contre ma peau. Je finis par m'endormir, les paroles d'Alice dans les oreilles.

-Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es gelée.

–

Alors, c'était comment ?

La suite tout de suite :)


	26. Chapitre 24 – S'en sortir

La voilà ! :)

*Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture une seconde fois ?*

Bonne lecture ! xD

–

**Chapitre 24**

_S'en sortir_

POV Edward

Une haine sans égale s'était emparée de moi, contre laquelle je ne pus rien faire. Elle me possédait, me rendais fou. Parce qu'il avait essayé de m'enlever Bella, avant de tenter de la tuer, je devais abattre Démétri. Que lui aurait-il fait, s'il était parvenu à me l'arracher ? Rien qu'à cette idée, je lui portais un nouveau coup. La haine déformait mon visage. Esmée se tenait à côté de moi et essayait de me résonner.

-Edward ! Calme-toi. Tu es aveuglé. Tu te bats n'importe comment.

Comme pour prouver ce qu'Esmée disait, Démétri me porta un coup qui me propulsa à plus de dix mètres du combat. Je m'effondrai au sol mais la rage vint vite me remettre sur pieds. Rosalie allumait un feu dans lequel fut vite jeté un bras. Démétri hurla et repartit à la charge. Sans son bras, il fut facile de le faire plier. Il tomba au sol et je me chargeai, avec Emmett, de le démembrer. Nous brulâmes son corps et, lorsque le combat prit fin, que je commençai à me calmer, j'éprouvai un certain regret. Certes, Démétri avait tenté d'enlever, avant de menacer de tuer Bella mais il nous avait ramené à elle. Grâce à lui, Bella était vivante et n'était plus retenue en captivité par le chiot.

Nous regardâmes le corps brûler. Il n'en resta bientôt plus rien et nous nous regardâmes, tous. Cela était vraiment étrange. Nous avions l'impression, leurs pensées me le prouvaient, que nous avions trahi un frère.

-Un de moins, dit froidement Rosalie – fierté oblige. Encore le clébard à s'occuper et nous en aurons fini avec ce problème.

Puis, elle ajouta moins fortement :

-Si personne d'autre ne se fait contaminer, évidemment…

Oui, s'il n'y en avait pas de nouveaux. Nous ne savions pas encore ce qu'il se passait. Mais Carlisle avait été voir Gabriel, son ancien ami. Ce dernier avait un don. Il connaissait la Vérité, avec un grand V. Personne ne pouvait lui mentir. Lorsque quelque chose était inconnu de tous, lui, il savait. Il était en quelque sorte un devin mais il ne pouvait cependant pas prédire le future. Il ne savait que le passé et le présent et, ayant une dette envers Carlisle, il nous fournirait peut-être certaines réponses aux questions que nous nous posions.

-Il faut que nous allions rejoindre Bella, Alice et Jasper. Avant qu'ils ne soient rattrapés par le loup.

J'espérai en effet qu'il serait le dernier. Que nous allions enfin pouvoir nous reposer, reprendre une vie normale. Je doutai que cela nous soit possible, un jour, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'espérai.

oOo

Nous courrions maintenant depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps. Bella me semblait si loin, inaccessible, et c'était terriblement désagréable. J'avais mal au cœur. Je me sentais comme déchiré. Nous arrivions à la ville portuaire où nous allions bientôt prendre le bateau, rejoindre le Groenland, mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose me disait que Bella n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien, et cela me rendait terriblement anxieux.

Les lieux sentaient désagréablement le poisson. Il y avait un bar, pas très loin, où se réunissaient les pêcheurs. Nous pourrions sûrement négocier un voyage. L'argent est toujours un moyen d'avoir le matériel que l'on désire. Il suffit de mettre le prix. L'argent ne fait pas tout, bien entendu. L'argent ne fera pas remonter le temps, peu avant que ma Bella ne se fasse enlever, et l'argent ne la fera pas oublier. L'argent n'allait pas la faire se sentir mieux.

Néanmoins, maintenant, l'argent allait nous permettre de la rejoindre.

Nous entrâmes dans le bar. Je savais qu'Esmée avait du liquide dans son sac. Elle l'avait pris juste avant de nous rejoindre, lorsque Bella s'était faite enlevée par Démétri. Une précaution que nous avions toujours, nous, Cullen. Avoir de l'argent sur soi.

Il y eut un bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent, de gens riant, de musiques entrainantes. Une soirée chez les pêcheurs. Ces derniers, dans la ville dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, avaient tendance à vider des verres dès qu'ils avaient fini le travail de la journée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous venions ici prendre le bateau et je savais exactement vers qui me diriger. Son odeur était facilement reconnaissable. Elle était… tentante. J'avais eu plus d'une fois besoin de me retenir, face à lui, mais, maintenant que je connaissais la fragrance de Bella, plus rien n'avait d'égal. Son sang me paraissait fade. Lorsqu'il nous vit arriver, il se leva, salua les dames lui tenant compagnie et nous fit signe de le suivre à l'arrière du bar. Il y avait fortement moins de bruit et cela me permit de lire ses pensées sans trop de difficultés.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas tous venus ensemble ? Pourquoi par petits groupes, ainsi ? Il en manque encore un, d'ailleurs. »

Nous nous assîmes et le regardâmes.

-Une personne de votre famille est passée voir un de mes collègues. Un homme blond. Il a demandé un bateau et est parti seul.

J'eus un hoquet de frayeur. Seul ? Ne rien laisser transparaitre. Je me calmai. Il le fallait. Ne pas faire lever des soupçons sur nous.

-Nous aimerions nous aussi un bateau.

-Vous connaissez le prix. Je ne suis pas bon marché mais fiable. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ici.

Je me levai et laissai Esmée régler les formalités de notre accord. Je pris mon portable et tentai de joindre Jasper. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit seul ? Était-il possible que Jake les ait rattrapés ? Serait-il possible que… Non. Je refusais d'admettre cette éventualité.

« Réseau indisponible »

Je crus hurler de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il que, justement maintenant, justement ici, il n'y ait pas de réseau ? Nous nous trouvions au centre de la ville et devrions tout de même avoir une petite barre.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, me retournai et vis Emmett.

-T'en fais pas. Il y a sûrement une raison à cela.

Emmett me connaissait bien mieux que ce qu'il laissait entrevoir. Il savait exactement ce qui me tracassait et j'espérais qu'il avait raison.

-Esmée a négocié le tarif. On a le bateau.

oOo

Nous embarquâmes une demi-heure plus tard et nous dûmes encore attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant de pouvoir nous en aller. Ce bateau était moins rapide que celui que Jasper avait eu, mais il était arrivé bien plus tôt dans la journée. Jasper… pourquoi était-il seul ? Cette question ne cessait de me tarauder l'esprit.

Nous vîmes bientôt la terre se profiler à l'horizon. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais depuis l'embarcation me revint avec force et, lorsque nous posâmes pied à terre, je partis en courant, n'attendant pas même que ma famille me suive. Je savais où se trouvait la maison et ce n'était qu'à une petite heure de course. Je savais que chacun de mes pas me rapprochaient d'elle. L'impression de déchirement au fond de moi s'envola au fur et à mesure que j'avançais.

La maison apparut devant moi et j'entendis deux types de pensées différents. Jasper et Alice. Alice ! Elle était là. Bella devait être ici, aussi, mais je ne criai pas victoire trop vite car les pensées de mon frère et de ma sœur étaient paniquées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Je me dépêchai un peu plus et fus à la porte une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et entrai. La première chose qui me choqua était l'air effrayé de Jasper. Effrayé et perdu. Ensuite, ce fut Bella, repliée sur elle-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière, des semblants de larmes sur les joues. Son air était suppliant. Elle gémissait et se retenait de hurler. Lorsqu'elle me vit, un sourire hystérique se peint sur son si beau visage, le déformant dans un rictus de douleur. Qu'avait-elle ? Elle tenta de se lever mais gémit et se rassit à sa place. La voir ainsi me tuait. Mais qu'avait-elle ?

-Bella ?

Je m'avançai, me mis à sa hauteur. Je levai le bras, voulant toucher son visage, caresser sa joue. Elle se déroba à mon étreinte, retenant un autre cri de douleur.

-Non, recule, m'ordonna-t-elle !

Je fis un pas en arrière et regardai mon frère et ma sœur. J'entendis les pensées d'Alice, confuses.

« Je ne sais pas, Edward. On… C'est arrivé juste après que l'on soit descendu du bateau. Bella… Dans mes bras. Pi… Elle m'a dit que ça faisait trop mal. Elle souffre. C'est une torture pour elle. Ca se voit. On a mis beaucoup de temps à venir jusque là. Elle… Elle refuse qu'on la touche. Elle dit que ça brûle. »

C'était invraisemblable. Avait-ce un rapport avec ses anciennes démangeaisons ? Je me tournai vers mon cœur et allai la questionner.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si mal ? Bella, regarde-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal ? Dis-moi !

Elle releva les yeux et eut des hoquets. Elle prit fortement son aspiration.

-Mal… Partout. Ca brûle.

Il y eut une nouvelle larme sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Que lui arrivait-il, bon Dieu ?

Alors que j'essayai de répondre à cette question, toujours en face de ma Bella, ma famille arriva au grand complet. Carlisle compris. Ils virent Bella et Carlisle fut de suite en alerte.

-Bella, demanda-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je lui expliquai la situation en deux mots. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris. Savait-il des choses que j'ignorai ?

-Carlisle ?

Il soupira.

-Je sais ce qu'il se passe, dit-il. Et ce n'est pas réjouissant. Loin de là.

Bella leva des yeux suppliant sur lui. Elle voulait savoir. Son esprit, à cet instant, me sembla plus lisible que jamais.

Carlisle nous demanda de nous asseoir autour d'elle. Nous nous dépêchâmes de le faire, ne voulant attendre les réponses plus longtemps. Carlisle prit une nouvelle aspiration, regarda Bella et nous raconta.

-Gabriel, comme vous le savez, sait tout ce que cachent le passé et le présent. Il lui suffit de se poser une question pour en avoir la réponse. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert qui s'était voué contre nous, qui, apparemment, utilisait Mike, Jake et Démétri, pour s'emparer de Bella.

Il s'arrêta et se demanda s'il devait en faire part à mon amour mais elle ne supporterait pas d'être mise à l'écart. Il posa son regard sur elle et attendit une seconde.

-Qui, m'impatientai-je ?

Il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque. Nouvelle aspiration.

-Toi, Bella. C'est toi.

Il y eut une soudaine agitation entre Alice et Emmett qui juraient que c'était impossible, Rosalie qui répétait que Gabriel était un con, Esmée qui avait du mal à assimiler la nouvelle et qui ne comprenait pas, et Jasper qui essayait de calmer tout ce beau monde. En ce qui me concernait, je voulais qu'il approfondisse ses propos.

-Du calme, tonna Carlisle.

Toute l'assemblée se figea.

-Asseyez-vous !

Dès que ce fut fait, il reprit.

-Bella, fit-il en la regardant. Tu as développé un don précoce. Tu attires les gens vers toi. Tu… les obliges à t'aimer à la folie. Lorsque leurs attentes ne sont pas pleinement satisfaites, les personnes sur qui ton subconscient a jeté son dévolu se retournent contre toi. Apparemment, en ce moment, il n'y a que quatre personnes touchées. Esmée m'a dit que vous aviez tué Démétri. Mike Newton est mort. Ne reste plus que Jacob, ainsi que…

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il commençait à me faire perdre patience.

-Carlisle, s'il y a encore quelqu'un à redouter, il faudrait peut-être nous le dire. Qu'on le trouve et qu'on l'empêche de nuire. Et arrête de me cacher ainsi tes pensées.

J'y étais allé un peu fort. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des cachotteries. Carlisle reprit pour la troisième fois.

-La quatrième personne avoir été touchée, Edward, il semblerait que ce soit toi.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton calme et, durant une seconde, je crus voir la pièce tourner. Moi ? Cela signifiait que mon amour pour Bella n'était dû qu'à un… sortilège ?

Je me levai, complètement paniqué. Je tournai en rond, les mains dans les cheveux, me répétant l'information en boucle, dans ma tête.

-Non, fis-je. Non, c'est impossible. J'aime Bella. Elle… Ce n'est pas elle. C'est moi. Je l'aime par moi-même, Carlisle. Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire du mal.

Je regardai Bella et m'approchai d'elle. Elle n'allait pas bien, tremblait de tout son corps.

-Bella… Bella, je…

-Non, tais-toi. Une seconde, laisse-moi une seconde !

Une petite larme coula de l'œil droit de mon amour et Carlisle m'ordonna de m'asseoir. Je le fis, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

-J'aime Bella. De ma propre initiative, me justifiai-je.

Du moins, je le pensais. Il le fallait. Carlisle me laissa enfin libre accès à ses pensées.

-Il me semble, Edward, que je n'ai pas encore tout expliqué.

-Quoi, continua Alice ? Il peut y avoir pire que cela ?

-Non, reprit mon père. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, Edward, c'est que… Gabriel a des doutes.

La belle affaire. Monsieur Je-sais-tout avait des doutes. Des doutes sur quoi ?

-Des doutes, crachai-je ?

-Cela ne lui ait jamais arrivé. Mais comme vous le savez, Bella émet une forte résistance envers certains dons. Il n'arrive pas exactement à savoir si toi, Edward, tu es… véritablement contaminé.

Bella ne disait rien. Elle était amorphe sur le canapé. Bien qu'elle ne se plaignait pas, nous entendions les gémissements de douleur qu'elle émettait et je trouvai plus important de savoir ce qu'elle avait, plutôt que de savoir si oui ou non je l'aimais de mon propre chef.

-Et Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi souffre-t-elle au point que l'on ne peut plus la toucher.

-Eh bien, si son don est apparu maintenant, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Comme vous le savez, Bella, Edward, vous n'êtes pas un couple… conventionnel. Très peu de documents relatent un amour comme le votre et, la plupart du temps, ils se finissent en un bain de sang.

Je secouai la tête. J'avais lu plusieurs récits et tous se finissaient généralement très mal. Était-ce ce qu'il allait arriver à Bella ?

-Pourtant, une histoire que Gabriel sait se finit relativement bien. Un vampire et une humaine se sont aimés il y a de cela bien des années, vers 1780, à Budapest. Elle voulait devenir comme lui, par amour, alors que ce dernier refusait. Ils ont continué à vivre ensemble. Peu à peu, la femme a ressenti des brûlures, des grattements. Puis, plus personne n'a pu la toucher durant presque deux semaines. Elle a finit par supplier les gens qui l'entouraient de l'achever.

-C'est censé me rassurer, demanda Bella sur un ton froid ?

Carlisle ne fit pas attention au ton de sa voix, sachant qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Oui et non, Bella. Je ne peux rien faire contre la douleur mais je sais d'où elle provient.

-De quoi, demanda-t-elle, aussi impatiente que moi ?

-Bella, tu es en pleine transformation. D'ici quelques jours, à quelques semaines, tu seras l'une des nôtres.

Elle parut à la fois effrayée et rassurée. En ce qui me concernait, je ne comprenais rien. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle se transformer alors que personne ne l'avait mordue ?

-Carlisle, ça n'a aucun sens.

-Réfléchis, Edward. Bella développe son don. Elle change d'odeur et souffre le martyre.

-Carlisle, si elle change d'odeur, c'est parce qu'on…

Je me coupai. C'était pour le moins gênant de le dire mais Emmett n'avait pas les mêmes valeurs et il fallait admettre que ça m'arrangeait, parfois. Comme maintenant. Cela m'évitait de l'annoncer moi-même.

-Bah tu peux le dire, Edward. Nous sommes tous de grandes personnes. Vous avez tenté de faire plein de bébés !

Il se prit un coup de la part de Rose. Était-il possible que… Non. Ca ne pouvait être cela. Je regardais Carlisle qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est cela, oui.

En tentant de faire plein de bébés – reprenons l'expression d'Emmett – j'avais amorcé la transformation. Mon Dieu, si j'avais su... Je tentai de capter le regard de Bella mais elle fuyait le mien. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas simplement été humain ? Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ?

Carlisle se leva et fit un signe de tête aux autres. Ils s'en allèrent, nous laissant seuls. Bella pleurait. Et ce n'était plus la douleur, je le savais. Je m'approchai d'elle, m'accroupis, voulant qu'elle me regarde. J'avais besoin de la voir. Au fond de moi, j'avais besoin qu'elle me rassure mais c'était à moi de le faire. Pour elle. La réconforter. Comment faire ? Comment faire sans la toucher ? Et comment savoir si je l'aimais ?

-Je suis désolée, Edward, murmura-t-elle. Tellement désolée.

Que répondre à cela ? De quoi était-elle désolée, premièrement ? Lui poser la question. Oui. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire, de toute façon ?

-De quoi ?

Elle renifla bruyamment.

-De t'obliger à m'aimer.

Elle avait posé sa tête contre le bord du mur et ne voulait toujours pas croiser mon regard.

-Je t'aime, Bella. Oui, je t'aime. Mais tu ne m'obliges en rien, j'en suis sûr. Gabriel s'est trompé, c'est aussi simple que ça.

J'essayais, tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, de me convaincre moi-même. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se retourne contre nous ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de perdre ma Bella ?

–

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous a apporté certaines réponses, même s'il y a toujours des questions non résolues.

Et devinez le non du prochain chapitre ?

**Jake et Aro…**

Que de rebondissements :D

En attendant, bonne soirée et joyeuse nouvelle année !


	27. Chapitre 25 – Jake et Aro

Salut :)

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Je remercie **ptite-liline**, **chattoncharmant** et **canada02** d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent, ça me fait très plaisir !

Une bonne lecture à toutes !

–

**Chapitre 25**

_Jake et Aro_

Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ma peau, avais-je l'impression, était de feu, de flammes me rongeant petit à petit. Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions là, Edward, moi, toute la famille. Deux jours que la douleur était de pire en pire. Je me retenais constamment de ne pas hurler et ne dormais quasi-plus. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. Carlisle avait essayé de me shooter à la morphine, cela n'avait eu aucun effet. Alors, je souffrais. Le plus possible en silence, voulant épargner à Edward la douleur de me voir ainsi mal, quand bien même il n'était pas dupe.

Mentalement, je n'allai pas mieux. Le fait de savoir qu'Edward ne m'avait jamais aimée, que c'était moi, que ça avait toujours été moi, je n'arrivais pas le supporter. J'étais monstrueuse de lui avoir fait subir ma présence alors qu'il ne ressentait rien, lui. Parce que c'était cela. Il ne ressentait rien. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une simple illusion. Jamais il ne m'avait aimée comme moi je l'aimais. Et ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Au moins autant que les flammes léchant ma peau.

Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais quel intérêt ? Il ne m'aimait pas. Je me répétais sans cesse ces mots, me demandant si je me trouvais bien dans la réalité et non pas dans un affreux cauchemar. Oui, j'étais dans un rêve. Ca ne pouvait être autre chose, tant je refusais de croire que c'était de ma faute si Mike et sa grand-mère étaient morts, ainsi que Démétri, tout comme il était de ma faute si nous devions nous cacher de Jake.

Je refusais de croire que j'étais l'unique responsable.

Edward frappa à la porte. J'étais repliée, la tête dans les coussins, retenant mes hurlements. Cela faisait deux jours que je me trouvais là. J'avais chassé Edward de la chambre, ne supportant plus sa simple présence. Pourtant, j'avais envie qu'il soit là mais… Je ne me supportais plus, en fait. Et le fait de le savoir près de moi me dégoûtait. J'avais l'impression de l'attirer à moi alors autant le repousser. Autant le laisser reprendre sa liberté.

-Bella, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi entrer.

-Va-t-en, Edward !

Des gémissements s'échappèrent en même temps que mes paroles.

-Bella…

Il s'assit contre la porte et je ne pus que le laisser faire, ne pouvant l'éloigner de moi à travers le mur. Il finirait sans doute par s'en aller.

Mon cœur battait à un rythme très irrégulier et j'avais terriblement peur. Peur… d'être seule lorsque je serais immortelle. Peur de vivre sans lui.

Malgré la douleur que je ressentais, aussi bien physique que mentale, je réussis à m'endormir. Je ne sus combien de temps, exactement, mais le sommeil était reposant et c'était tout ce qui comptait, pour moi, en cet instant.

Un peu de paix.

oOo

Une voix. Des battements. Mon cœur ? Non, ça n'y ressemblait pas. C'était… autre chose.

-Bella, réveille-toi !

Que se passait-il ? Que me voulait-on ? Cela devait être important, non, pour que l'on tape ainsi contre une porte. Une porte ? Quelqu'un tapait contre une porte ? Ce devait être cela, les battements. Lentement, je me sortis du sommeil et la douleur fut plus puissante encore qu'avant.

-Bella, je t'en supplie, ouvre-moi ! C'est important !

Je me levai maladroitement, ouvris la porte et laissai Edward entrer. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'avoir loin de moi. Je voulais au moins pourvoir le regarder. Je m'assis dans le lit, puis me couchait. C'était moins fatiguant.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important, Edward ?

Une chose ne tournait pas rond. Edward souriait. Comment pouvait-il ? Comment arrivait-il ? Cela ne lui faisait-il rien de savoir que je l'avais dirigé comme une marionnette depuis si longtemps ?

Il s'agenouilla vers moi et passa sa main sur mon visage. Cela me fit presque du bien. La brûlure était légèrement amenuisée par la froideur de sa peau. En même temps, cela me répugnait.

-Gabriel a appelé. Il a dit s'être trompé.

Je me relevai quelque peu.

-Trompé ? Sur quoi ?

-Sur nous, Bella. Enfin, en partie. Voilà…

Il se leva et marcha en rond dans la toute petite pièce qui était notre chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, aussi excité qu'Alice aurait pu l'être.

-En fait, bon, je sais, ça n'a aucun sens. Et pourtant ! Selon Gabriel, je ne peux pas être contrôlé par toi. Pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, j'ai eu l'impression de m'éloigner de toi, lorsque nous avons découvert que c'était toi qui était à l'origine de la folie de Jake, Mike et Démétri, alors que si j'avais été « possédé », dirons-nous, je n'aurai rien senti de différent envers toi. J'aurai été comme Démétri. J'aurai fait un « Et alors ? » et j'aurai continué à faire comme si c'était normal, comme si ça ne me faisait rien de savoir que tu « m'obligeais ». Ensuite… Tu suis toujours ?

Je le regardai, abasourdie. Il me semblait que oui. Il avait dit que je ne l'avais forcé en rien et que l'amour qui le liait à moi était véritable et non factice.

-Oui, je crois.

Il continua et je crus voir Alice à sa place, tellement la ressemblance mental en cet instant était frappante. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me demande d'aller faire du shopping avec lui.

-Voilà, tu te souviens que Gabriel avait parlé de quatre possédés ? Eh bien il y a eu Mike et Démétri, Jacob et un quatrième. Gabriel a pensé, dans un premier temps, qu'il s'agissait de moi, mais il est maintenant persuadé que c'est impossible, que je ne peux pas être le quatrième possédé car il voit son ombre et son ombre ne me correspond pas. Gabriel me connaît, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés et il est catégorique ! L'ombre qu'il perçoit n'est pas la mienne !

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, je lui sautai au cou, me fichant bien de la douleur qui me persécutait en cet instant. Elle n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur que je ressentis en plaquant fortement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'aimait. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Mais cela signifiait qu'il y avait un ennemi dans la nature que nous ne connaissions pas. Un ennemi invisible. Je m'en fichais, seules comptaient les lèvres d'Edward, son amour pour moi, mais l'instant magique finit par retomber et le mal refit surface, m'obligeant à me coucher. Edward vint s'allonger à mes côtés et fredonna ma berceuse mais rien à faire. Je ne dormais pas. J'avais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il était si patient mais je savais, en regardant son visage, qu'il s'en voulait de mon état. Il est vrai que jamais je n'avais pensé être ainsi transformée. Lui non plus.

-Je t'aime, Edward.

-Je t'aime, Bella.

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement. J'avais mal. Mais la nuit tomba et, au lieu de dormir, je ne pus que fermer les yeux.

Alors que le jour se levait, des odeurs me parvinrent. Sucrées, douces, parfois plus acides. Je n'aurai su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Je regagnai le salon, accompagnée d'Edward, et Alice me sauta littéralement dessus.

-Oh, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous !

-Merci.

Je serrai mon lutin dans mes bras, apaisée. Plusieurs membres de la famille vinrent me voir et je ne pus résister à l'envie de savoir ce qu'étaient les fragrances, tournant autour de moi. Je posai la question à Carlisle qui me regarda de manières étranges.

-Des fragrances, dis-tu ?

-Oui. Elles sont… Je ne saurais comment les décrire. Elles tournent autour de moi. Certaines sont très sucrées et d'autres plus amères. Elles sont…

-Appétissantes, finit Carlisle devant mon blanc ?

-Oui.

Il réfléchit une seconde et nous fit par à tous de sa conclusion.

-Eh bien, je pense que tu développes tes sens, en ce moment même. Particulièrement l'odorat. Ce que tu sens, Bella, n'est autre que l'odeur que dégagent les humains autour de toi. Leur sang.

Je comprenais. J'eus juste le temps de me dire cela qu'une douleur me prit au niveau des côtes, sans crier gare. Je me pliai en deux et hurlai sous l'afflux de douleur. Edward me prit dans ses bras mais ça ne fit qu'aggraver les choses.

Au même moment, il y eut un bruit, pas très loin, que je n'arrivai pas à identifier. Puis, une odeur horrible. Alors que je me couchai dans le canapé, la porte d'entrée vola en éclat dans un bruit fracassant. Un énorme loup – je ne doutais pas qu'il s'agissait de Jake – pénétra dans la petite maison. Aussitôt, je me retrouvai à l'extérieur, dans les bras d'Edward.

Un combat commença que je ne pus que mal voir. Edward ne m'emmena pas au loin, ne faisant que m'écarter du centre du conflit, de telle sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Jake fut sorti de la maison et entouré. Ma famille lui portait des coups légers, l'affaiblissant peu à peu et ne se mettant pas en danger. Lorsqu'il se retournait contre Emmett, c'était Esmée qui frappait. Lorsque c'était Alice, Rosalie. Jasper, Carlisle. Carlisle, Emmett. Et durant près de vingt minutes, c'est ainsi que le combat se déroula.

Une nouvelle fois, la douleur ma traversant fut trop forte et j'hurlai sous la souffrance que m'infligeaient mes côtes. Heureusement, nous nous trouvions dans la forêt, assez éloignés du village côtier pour personne ne nous voie ni ne nous entende. Ainsi, personne ne se poserait de questions et personne ne viendrait sur les lieux.

Jake fut mis au sol. Il continuait à se battre malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà perdu. A tout moment, il jetait un regard vers moi et je ne pouvais que détourner les yeux. Je ne supportai pas de le voir ainsi, lui qui avait été mon ami. Une part de moi l'avait aimé. Pire ! Une part de moi l'aimait encore. Je savais que j'avais voulu sa mort. Et ce, plus d'une fois. Lorsqu'il m'avait séquestrée, affamée, assoiffée. Oui, je voulais sa mort mais plus maintenant. Je connaissais enfin les raisons de son acte et il s'avérait que si quelqu'un devait mourir, ce ne devrait pas être lui, mais moi. J'étais la seule à blâmer. J'étais la seule à mériter d'être tuée.

Un feulement retentit et Edward cacha mon visage contre son torse. Je voulais leur dire de ne pas faire ça. C'était Jake ! J'aimais Jake ! Ils ne pouvaient pas, n'avaient pas le droit…

-Edward, empêche-les !

Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur ma tête. Je tentai de me débattre mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'avais pas la force d'un vampire. Pas encore.

-Bella, s'il vit, il nous traquera, encore et encore. Il te fera du mal. Lorsqu'il verra que tu es vampire, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer.

-Non, murmurai-je. Je dois mourir, moi. Pas lui. Peut-être redeviendra-t-il normal, après ?

-Ne raconte pas de sottises jamais je ne laisserai cela arriver.

Malgré mes veines tentatives à vouloir m'échapper de son emprise, rien n'y fit et nous n'entendîmes bientôt plus un bruit. Rien. J'espérai que Jake n'était qu'inconscient mais une part de moi me disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Une part de moi me répétait que c'était fini. Que tout était fini. Qu'il n'était plus. Edward me bougea enfin mais ne me laissa pas regarder derrière moi.

-Nous sommes désolés, Bella.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurai aimé, les larmes ne coulèrent pas, restèrent invisibles, inexistantes. Je devenais petit à petit le monstre qu'Edward n'avait jamais voulu que je sois. Si j'avais su quel serait mon don, à l'époque, jamais je n'aurai souhaité un jour devenir vampire. D'ailleurs, comment appeler ça un don ? Une malédiction était un mot plus juste. J'étais maudite. Je n'avais jamais eu de chance et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps, loin de là.

Malgré que les larmes ne soient pas là, les sanglots, eux, étaient à l'appel. Edward essayait de me calmer, me murmurait des mots réconfortants qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'effet.

-Tout est fini, Bella. Tout est fini.

-Edward, cria Alice ! Les Volturi se rapprochent ! Ils viennent nous voir.

Je ris d'un rire mauvais.

-Tu disais Edward ? Tout est fini ?

C'était une question de pure rhétorique, ne réclamant aucune réponse. Edward me porta jusqu'à sa famille, nous plaçant derrière Carlisle et Esmée. Alors que le vent sifflait dans les arbres, ils sortirent des feuillages. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Il y avait Aro, Caïus et Marcus, Jane et son frère, Alec. La femme que je reconnus comme étant Heidi et le vampire n'ayant d'égal en stature qu'Emmett, Félix. Sept, comme nous. Edward murmura à mon oreille.

-Il n'y aura pas de combat. Ils sont en sous nombre. Aro, Marcus et Caïus ne se battront jamais. Ils se sentent trop importants. Ils auraient bien trop peur de mourir.

Cela ne me rassurait guère. Je connaissais le pouvoir destructeur de Jane et de son frère pour être assez effrayée.

Aro fit un pas en avant, tendit les bras et nous salua. Puis, il s'approcha de Carlisle.

-Mon vieil ami, déclara-t-il. Comment te portes-tu, lui demanda-t-il tout en lui serrant la main ?

-Bien, répondit le patriarche, malgré que les temps soient durs.

Aro lui fit un regard désolé puis me vit et me fixa longuement.

-Bella, s'exclama-t-il ensuite, de sa voix aliénée. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Carlisle ce qu'il t'est arrivé et j'en suis des plus navrés.

A ces mots, je me serrai contre Edward qui resserra sa prise autour de moi, tout en poussant un grondement bien distinct.

-Voyons, Edward. En voilà des manières ! Il faut regarder la réalité en face. Démétri est mort. Les souvenirs de Carlisle me montrent que c'est le cas, bien que je n'aie pas vu le combat. Il nous faut bien… une compensation.

Tous se tendirent à ces mots. Je comprenais moi aussi ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il me voulait en échange de son traqueur.

-C'est hors de question, cracha Edward. Elle reste avec nous.

Alors que Marcus avait l'air de fermement s'ennuyer, Caïus tira son frère, Aro, par le bras et lui murmura des mots que je ne compris pas, à l'oreille. Ce dernier prit un air insatisfait mais pas pour autant vaincu.

-Que disent-ils, demandai-je à Edward ?

-Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas venus pour t'intégrer dans leurs rangs. Aro s'est joué de Marcus et de Caïus. Ce dernier n'apprécie pas. De plus, il refuse fermement de t'avoir dans ses troupes. Tu représentes, de par ton pouvoir, un trop grand danger. Tu risques de semer la discorde entre eux mais ce n'est pas l'avis d'Aro qui pense que tu serais un atout non-négligeable.

Je vis que la discussion prenait de l'envergure. Toute la famille se taisait, préférant attendre le verdict et négocier après. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il me semblait. Peut-être essaieraient-ils de se débarrasser de moi ?! Non, je ne pouvais le croire, malgré toutes les raisons qui auraient pu les pousser à le faire. Quatre bonnes minutes plus tard, Aro s'énerva et se ravança.

-Nous voulons la fille !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, s'interposa Carlisle. Elle ne pourrait représenter, pour vous, que des problèmes. Son don pourrait jeter son dévolu sur n'importe quel vampire de votre garde. Alec. Félix. Vous, même. Toi, Aro. Serais-tu prêt à risquer ta vie pour satisfaire tes envies de puissance ? Cette envie causera ta perte et ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, je le sais. Alors… Pourquoi continuer à bavarder ?

Aro médita une nouvelle fois mais il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et je compris à son regard qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Démétri était l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, déclara-t-il fortement. Sa mort mérite compensation. Etant donné que Bella ne semble pas être un choix judicieux, nous pourrions trouver un autre accord.

Son regard était posé sur Edward, qui gronda une nouvelle fois. Carlisle soupira et, à la grande surprise de tous, Marcus s'énerva.

-Aro, arrête tout de suite ! Ne peux-tu pas les laisser en paix, un jour ? N'es-tu pas capable de penser à autre chose qu'à ta réputation ?! Ne peux-tu pas laisser ces jeunes tranquilles ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers son frère, perplexe.

-Serais-tu entrain de prendre le parti de l'ennemi, Marcus ?

-L'ennemi ? Dois-je te rappeler que Carlisle et toi avez été amis, que c'est ainsi que tu l'as nommé en le saluant ? Cela ne signifie donc rien pour toi, l'amitié, la famille ?! L'amour ?

Marcus avait accentué le mot amour. Je crus voir le chef blanchir et je me demandai bien pourquoi. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi déstabilisé. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir ce vampire faible, un jour. Lui qui était par nature si sûr de lui avait l'air vraiment misérable. Presque… terrifié. Edward eut une sorte de hoquet de surprise, il me sembla. Quelque chose m'échappait et je ne devais pas être la seule dans l'ignorance. Aro prit la parole, non sans cesser de regarder le vampire à sa droite.

-Je… Vous… Vous pouvez vous en aller, nous ne vous dérangerons plus.

Bien que nous fussions ici chez nous, Edward resserra sa prise autour de mon corps et nous nous élançâmes dans les bois. Carlisle s'approcha de nous, perplexe.

-Edward, as-tu compris quelque chose à ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je vous expliquerai lorsque nous serons de retour en Alaska.

Des explications, nous en voulions tous. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire changer si prestement les idées d'Aro Volturi ? Lui qui semblait toujours si sûr de lui, ne négociant jamais, ne pardonnant jamais ? J'avais peine à croire qu'il pouvait être ainsi. Qu'il avait pu nous laisser nous en aller sans même rechigner un tout petit peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'au mot « amour », Aro avait-il tout abandonné ? La douleur m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et je ne pus que laisser divaguer mon esprit.

Ca faisait mal de réfléchir.

–

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Dans les prochains chapitres, nous aurons plus d'informations, concernant le don de Bella, tout sera mis à jour. Pour le moment, ça me semble un peu incompréhensible. Si cette fiction n'était pas de moi et que je ne connaissais pas les intentions de l'auteur, je pense que je serai un peu perdue. Est-ce que c'est votre cas ?

Sinon, je souhaite une bonne journée à tout le monde et vous dis à bientôt :)


	28. Chapitre 26 – Ma plus grande peur

Bonjour, bonsoir )

Voilà un nouveau chapitre à cette fiction, très important car il comporte toutes les informations à savoir sur le don destructeur de Bella. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée…

Je remercie **chattoncharmant**, **ptite**-**liline**, **orange**-**sanguine** (j'adore Supernatural xD), **canada02 **(ton commentaire était très gentil :), **jenny56, aelita48 **d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, c'était très sympa.

Une bonne lecture à tous !

–

**Chapitre 26**

_Ma plus grande peur_

POV Edward

Bella dormait encore. Le voyage avait été long et éprouvant pour elle. Carlisle, lors du retour, avait essayé, une nouvelle fois, de lui injecter de la morphine, sans réel effet. Elle s'agitait en tout sens et je priai pour qu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience. La voir ainsi me tuait. Elle souffrait tant. J'avais tant mal pour elle.

Elle se trouvait couchée sur le lit. Nous étions rentrés en Alaska. Elle remuait et je ne cessais de la serrer dans mes bras, essayant vainement d'apaiser la douleur. Sa brûlure. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Trois jours ? Plus ? Cela faisait si longtemps que ça avait commencé.

Je posai ma main sur son front, son visage collé contre le mien. J'essayais de ne pas l'installer dans une position inconvenable, ne voulant pas lui couper la circulation sanguine. Son cœur battait encore faiblement. Dans un rythme complètement désordonné. J'avais peur. Son cœur tiendrait-il jusqu'à la fin de la transformation ? Elle devait ça ne pouvait être autrement. Mais si le venin ne mettait que trois jours à faire effet, lors d'une transformation normale, cela devait avoir une raison. Le fait de transgresser cette règle des trois jours n'était-il pas mauvais ? Si, sans aucun doute. Et j'avais peur. Terriblement peur.

Je m'étais retiré dans un coin de la chambre et me cachai le visage. J'avais honte, tellement honte. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que ses plaintes sortaient librement de sa bouche, Bella ne pouvant plus se retenir, sans pour autant être des cris. Des gémissements, longs, prononcés. Elle se tenait les côtes. Oui, j'avais honte. Si elle était là, souffrant mille morts, c'était à cause de moi. J'avais cédé à ses envies alors que je n'en connaissais pas les conséquences. J'avais pourtant su dès le début qu'un vampire et une humaine ne devait pas avoir de relations sexuelles. C'était contre-nature. Nous avions transgressé les règles et elle en payait maintenant le prix.

Un coup bref fut porté contre la porte. Jasper. Je me refusais d'aller lui ouvrir, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-Je n'irai pas chasser.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Edward. Gabriel est là. Il doit nous parler. Viens. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

Je me levai et allai près de ma Bella. Je passai une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et déposai un baiser torturé sur son front. J'allai ensuite dans le salon où toute la famille m'attendait, y compris Gabriel. Ce dernier avait les cheveux d'un brun peu commun. Il tirait légèrement sur le taupe, lui donnant un air délavé.

-Edward, dit-il, cela fait longtemps !

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur les présentations. Il le remarqua bien vite et commença rapidement.

-Voilà, il m'en aura fallu du temps, mais bon… Ce n'est pas ce qui nous manque. Je connais enfin toute l'histoire. C'est compliqué et j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre. La protection de Bella ne m'a d'ailleurs pas arrangé les choses et je ne vois toujours pas la dernière personne touchée par son don. Mais voilà ce que je sais. Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, Bella a commencé sa transformation après sa première relation… physique, avec Edward. Chose que nous ne voyons pas tous les jours. Sa « relation », qui aurait dû entrainer sa transformation, n'a fait que déclencher son pouvoir et c'est lors de sa deuxième fois avec Edward que la transformation au niveau de son corps a commencé à opérer.

»Le don de Bella consiste à attirer les gens, les rendant fous. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Jake, Démétri et Mike, ainsi qu'à l'inconnu. J'ai, durant un moment, cru que c'était Edward du fait que les effets secondaires du don de Bella le touchent.

-Les effets secondaires, demanda Carlisle ?

-C'est cela, oui. Entre autre, la douleur dont Edward a été victime lorsque Bella a fait sa crise d'angoisse. Démétri a aussi été touché et je ne doute pas que Jacob et l'inconnu aussi. C'était un moyen comme un autre de vous rapprocher d'elle, de vous attirer. En ce qui concerne le fantôme de Démétri que tu as vu, Edward, il s'agit d'une protection de Bella. Du moins, c'est de cette manière que je l'interprète. Une part de Bella cherche à se battre contre son don. Un don qu'elle – je dois le reconnaître – ne contrôlera jamais.

Gabriel avait un débit de parole plus élevé encore que celui d'Alice mais il n'était pas pressé et ces pensées étaient des plus calmes. Aucune excitation.

-Cette même partie cherche à la protéger des dangers externes. Je suppose que cette partie est liée à son bouclier, sa résistance. Elle a, en quelque sorte, appelé de l'aide en la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance : Edward, tout en lui montrant quel était le danger : Démétri, et lui montrant de quelle manière elle serait en sûreté : la mort de Démétri. Ce qui explique qu'Edward est vu le fantôme du Volturi.

-C'est tiré par les cheveux, non, demanda Emmett ?

-Ca l'est, en effet. Mais que voulez-vous… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cette fille. Je ne donne que des réponses.

Il reprit son inspiration, comme s'il était en manque d'oxygène, et reprit :

-Je pense savoir pourquoi Edward est en partie touché. Certes, Bella ne joue pas de son don sur lui. Du moins, pas la première partie.

-La première partie, relevai-je ?

Qu'entendait-il exactement par là ? Il l'avait déjà dit plusieurs fois et je n'avais jamais fait vraiment attention.

-Oui, c'est ainsi que j'ai décomposé son don. La première partie est celle qui attire les gens et les rend fou. La deuxième est celle qui veut protéger Bella. Edward est touché du fait que Bella l'aime. Et il l'aime en retour. Ce qui fait que la première partie de son don n'a pas besoin d'être utilisé sur lui. En revanche, la deuxième est décuplée, de par leur amour.

Emmett avait raison en disant que c'était tiré par les cheveux. Mais avec tout ce que j'avais vu, ces quelques dernières semaines, plus rien ne me surprenait vraiment.

Il me fallait cependant une réponse à une question, là, tout de suite. Je me fichai bien du reste.

-Est-ce que Bella va survivre à sa transformation ? Elle est si faible et elle n'est qu'à peine amorcée.

-Eh bien, fit-il, une mine peinée. Je n'en sais rien. J'ai raconté à Carlisle une histoire où la transformation s'est bien déroulée. Ce n'est cependant pas toujours le cas. En fait, Bella est le quatrième cas de femme ayant eu des rapports avec un vampire de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Il y en a eu trois autres. Deux des trois sont mortes durant leur transformation, trop faibles pour qu'elle s'achève, après plusieurs jours. Et, sans vous mentir, je sais dans quel état se trouvait Bella, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et ça me fait peur.

J'encaissai avec mal l'information. Bella avait deux chances sur trois de mourir. De plus, elle était faible, oui, terriblement faible. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Bella. Mourir. Ces deux mots ne cessaient de me revenir à l'esprit, me hantant sans pitié, aucune. Bella. Mourir. Bella. Mourir. Bella. Mourir. Bella…

-Il n'y a pas un moyen de lui éviter cela ?

-Je suis désolé, Carlisle. J'ai cherché longtemps. S'il y a un moyen, je ne le connais pas.

Cela signifiait clairement qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Oh mon Dieu.

Avant que je ne m'enfonce dans le désespoir et que je n'aille retrouver ma Bella, Carlisle me demanda de leur raconter comment cela ce faisait qu'Aro nous avait laissé nous en aller, comme ça, sans opposer aucune résistance.

-Il avait peur, fis-je doucement, les pensées allant vers ma Bella. Il a tué Didyme, la femme de Marcus, il y a des années. Il pensait que Marcus ne le savait pas et souhaitait qu'il en soit ainsi encore longtemps. Mais il était au courant et a joué avec ça pour faire pression sur lui et nous laisser une chance de nous en aller.

Carlisle était figé d'horreur. Lorsqu'il reprit, il bégaya ces mots :

-C'… C'est Aro qui… a tué Didyme ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle représentait tout pour Marcus. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un aimer un autre vampire autant que ces deux le faisaient. Ils n'ont d'égal que toi et… Bella ! C'est incroyable. Il y avait une telle fascination entre eux… Pourquoi ?

J'avais été dégoûté de connaître la cause de ce meurtre de sang froid. Aro. Je ne connaissais pas d'égal face à sa monstruosité.

-Didyme et Marcus voulaient s'en aller quelques temps. Quelques années, loin de Volterra, s'éloigner des Volturi. Ce n'était pas bon pour leur image. Aro avait peur de perdre de la puissance et du pouvoir en le laissant s'en aller. Il l'a tuée sans aucun remord, comme si c'était la chose la plus normal à faire.

Je me levai sur ces mots et allai rejoindre ma Bella. C'était une chance que Marcus nous ait aidés. Sans lui, ma Bella ne serait sans doute plus de ce monde. Oh, ma Bella. Mon amour. Alors que j'arrivai en haut des escaliers, les pieds trainants, Bella hurla comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Je courus dans la chambre et tentai de l'apaiser. Elle criait dans mes bras, j'étais incapable de la retenir. Elle s'accrocha à ma chemise et me hurla le pire. Ce que j'avais si peur d'entendre de sa bouche depuis si longtemps.

-ARRETEZ CA, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! TUEZ-MOI, PITIE ! EDWARD, AIDE-MOI ! TUE-MOI !

J'en aurai pleuré de rage, de peine. Malgré tout ce que je répétais à Bella en ce qui concernait son âme, c'était en réalité la douleur qui m'inquiétait le plus. Ma plus grande peur avait toujours été qu'elle souffre, qu'elle me supplie de la tuer, comme elle venait de le faire.

-Non, Bella, lui murmurai-je. Non. Je ne peux pas. C'est bientôt fini.

Puis, en effet, ce fut fini. Bella s'effondra sur le lit, son corps inanimé. Son cœur battit encore deux pulsations et s'éteignit. Pourtant la transformation n'était pas achevée. Loin de là.

-Bella, appelai-je ? Bella ? CARLISLE !

Ce dernier arriva une demi-seconde plus tard, me poussant en bas le lit et commençant un massage cardiaque. Son cœur ne voulait repartir.

-Allez, Bella, bats-toi, murmura-t-il !

Les secondes passèrent et je ne savais plus que faire. J'avais mes mains dans mes cheveux, me les arrachant littéralement alors que Carlisle donnait des impulsions à son cœur, essayant de le faire battre.

Puis, un battement. Un. Carlisle, qui allait abandonner, reprit plus énergiquement le massage cardiaque. Un nouveau « boum ». Et un autre, encore un autre. Il reprit faiblement mais plus régulièrement. Elle inspira à nouveau et la douleur ne mit pas longtemps à refaire surface. Je me penchai doucement sur elle et la serrai contre moi.

-Oh Bella, j'ai eu si peur. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne me refais jamais cela. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je t'en supplie, bats-toi ! Je t'aime tellement.

Les hurlements. Forts, trop forts, trop présents et destructeurs. Je ne savais plus que faire, impuissant face à la situation. Je m'étais promis de ne plus la laisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne souffre plus.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, attendant, près d'elle, la fin du cauchemar.

–

Et comme je suis très généreuse, je vous poste un autre chapitre ce soir ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous apporté quelques réponses !

A tout de suite pour la suite xD


	29. Chapitre 27 – Réveil dans la faiblesse

Comme promis, voilà la suite ! :)

–

**Chapitre 27 **

_Réveil dans la faiblesse et la culpabilité_

La douleur avait, durant un moment, été si forte que je n'avais pu que supplier quelqu'un d'abréger mes souffrances. Je ne me souvenais plus de qui. Durant un certain temps, j'avais eu l'esprit embrumé. J'avais mal au point de ne plus rien percevoir d'autre que ma souffrance. Jamais plus je ne voulais revivre ce calvaire. Puis, peu à peu, j'avais compris ce qu'il se passait je me souvenais. Je me transformais. Et mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, stoppant le mal qui me rongeait. J'avais entendu Carlisle. Puis Edward. Il me suppliait de me battre. Et je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais été monstrueuse de vouloir abandonner. Il était là, il souffrait autant que moi. J'avais voulu abandonner et le laisser seul, dans ce monde. Lui sans moi. Moi sans lui. Cette « claque » me fit reprendre courage, lorsque je pensais que je souffrirai mille fois plus sans lui.

Puis, plus tard encore, après je ne sais combien d'heures de tortures, je m'étais éveillée. Il faisait nuit, à l'extérieur. Pourtant, je voyais tout. Comme si la lumière ne m'était plus essentielle. Je voyais. Et j'entendais. Des pas, des craquements, tout. Absolument tout. Des respirations, de froissements de vêtements. Tout.

Alors que je découvrais petit à petit mon nouveau corps, je sentis une main se glisser furtivement dans la mienne. Je ne l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là.

-Bella ?

Une voix douce, mélodieuse. Edward. Je tournai légèrement la tête. Il me regardait, apparemment soulagé. Je souris.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits, Emmett et Alice entrèrent dans la chambre, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Edward gronda et je me retrouvai contre le mur d'en face, prise d'une forte panique accompagnée d'un instinct de survie plus développé et des impulsions d'un nouveau-né.

-Du calme, fit Emmett, se reculant quelque peu, les mains en l'air.

Jasper entra dans la pièce, légèrement en retrait, et une vague de calme s'abattit sur moi. Alice sautillait près d'Emmett, ne cessant de commenter mon nouveau physique et toutes les robes qui devraient aller avec mes formes. Carlisle, qui entrait à son tour, arborait un petit sourire confiant et à la fois inquiet. Comment pouvait-on ressentir ces deux sentiments si contradictoires au même moment ?

-Bella, tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il est vrai que, pour le moment, je devais être son rat de laboratoire. J'étais l'un des seuls cas de l'histoire de l'humanité à avoir été transformée comme je l'avais été. Pf. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Comment je me sentais ?

-Euh, eh bien, en voilà une bonne question. Je dirai bien.

Je ne ressentais plus la douleur. Je ne pouvais donc qu'aller mieux. Elle n'était plus présente, m'offrant un calme que je n'avais ressenti depuis longtemps. Depuis le début de mes démangeaisons.

-Pourrais-tu développer un peu ? Ressens-tu la soif ? Ne ressens-tu pas de colère envers quelque chose d'insignifiant ? Arrives-tu à te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé avant ta transformation ?

-Eh bien, pas de colère, non. Mais…

Je portais ma main à ma gorge. Elle était sèche. Elle me brûlait. J'avais soif. C'était insupportable.

-Elle a soif, constata Jasper. Très soif. Ce qui est normal si on considère que le venin lui brûle la gorge depuis le début de sa transformation.

Le début de ma transformation ? Il voulait dire par là, le début de mes réels tourments ? Combien de temps ? Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ?

-Edward, ma transformation…

-Cinq jours, Bella. On a eu terriblement peur que tu ne tiennes pas le coup.

Cinq jours. Presque le double d'une transformation normale mais je n'avais pas eu de notion du temps et, maintenant, toute cette histoire était du passé. Ma transformation était achevée, j'étais vivante – en pleine forme serait un terme plus approprié – et je n'avais plus à m'en faire de ce côté-là.

Je découvrais mon nouveau moi. Dans l'ensemble, il me plaisait bien. Mes gestes étaient précis et bien plus gracieux qu'avant mais je devais dire que je m'étonnais moi-même. J'avais l'impression de ne pas totalement contrôler mon corps. Lorsque je pressentais un danger, j'avais l'impression de me laisser guider par une force invisible, de me laisser emporter par elle.

-Bella, reprit Carlisle. L'avant transformation, t'en souviens-tu ?

Une partie était vague. Mon père, ma mère. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à mettre un visage sur leurs noms. Alors qu'avant, je ressentais de l'amour pour eux, ils me laissaient maintenant indifférente. Mais Jake était encore dans ma tête, Mike, sa grand-mère, Démétri, la douleur, tout. Oui, je me souvenais de tout.

-Je me rappelle de… de tout ce qui concerne mon don.

Edward soupira. Il avait sûrement espéré que j'allais oublier cet épisode dérangeant de ma vie. Je l'avais espéré, aussi, quand bien même je n'aurai visiblement pas dû.

-Ca viendra avec le temps, souffla-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Il fit ensuite sortir le reste de la famille, prétextant vouloir me parler. Il m'assit sur le lit et se positionna en face de moi.

-Bella, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Terriblement désolé. Si je pouvais revenir dans le temps pour t'évi…

Malgré le fait qu'il avait enserré mon visage entre ses mains, je n'eus pas de peine à me dégager de son emprise et l'embrassai, l'empêchant ainsi de se fustiger comme il avait si souvent tendance à le faire.

-Non, Edward, ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Nous ne savions pas.

-J'aurai dû…

-Rien, Edward. Combien de fois t'ai-je tenté ? Combien de fois ai-je désiré te pousser à bout ? Je suis la seule à blâmer, Edward.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Bella…

-Non, Edward. Maintenant emmène-moi chasser, ma gorge me brûle !

Il se releva et nous sautâmes par la fenêtre, nous enfonçant dans la forêt. Pour la première fois, je découvrais ma vitesse. C'était… grisant, enivrant. Je me sentais vivante, bien que ce ne soit plus le cas.

Je tentai de dépasser Edward et y réussis sans trop de mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il se repositionne à ma hauteur et qu'il me dépasse à son tour. Pf. Comment avais-je pu croire une seule seconde le battre à la course ? Il était l'un des vampires les plus rapides.

Puis, une odeur forte me parvint. Elle était moins alléchante que celles du Groenland et je devinai qu'elle était animale. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus amère dans celui-ci. Un caribou. Je me laissai guider par mes instincts, oubliant totalement qui j'étais. L'odeur. Il n'y avait que cela qui comptait. L'odeur.

Je pistai l'animal et suivis son parfum à travers les arbres. Puis l'odeur se fit plus forte, plus alléchante. Il y avait quelque chose qui venait de se mélanger à elle. Ca n'allait pas dans la même direction. Je tournai précipitamment, suivant cette nouvelle fragrance. Ma proie se trouvait là, devant moi. Elle était à ma portée, prête à devenir mon repas.

Je me sentis soudainement bloquée dans mes mouvements et, avant que je n'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, je me retrouvais loin de mon repas. Je me débattis, essayai de faire lâcher prise à mon assaillant. Puis je fus mise sur mes pieds. Dans mon déséquilibre, je tombai sur les fesses et remarquai que ce n'était autre qu'Edward, qui se trouvait devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, hurlai-je ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-C'était un humain, Bella. Un chasseur. Tu allais tuer un humain sans même t'en rendre compte.

Je me figeai d'horreur. Disait-il vrai ? Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il arrêtée ? Oh mon Dieu, j'allais tuer un humain ! J'eus une sorte de hoquet et me tassai contre un arbre, n'osant regarder Edward dans les yeux. Je lui avais crié dessus alors qu'il m'avait évité un drame. J'étais lamentable.

-Je suis désolée, Edward.

-Bella…

Je relevai quelque peu la tête et vis qu'il fuyait lui aussi mon regard. Pourquoi ?

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Avait-il honte de moi ? Il n'avait cessé de me rabâcher les oreilles sur le fait que ça arrivait à chaque membre de notre espèce, que nous ne pouvions ne pas tuer au moins quelqu'un. Seul Carlisle y était parvenu. Et Edward n'avait jamais supposé que j'aurai une aussi grande force d'âme que lui. Alors pourquoi ?

-Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il y avait tant de honte dans ses yeux. La honte, oui. Pas besoin de Jasper pour le savoir. Je me relevai, lui faisant face. Edward baissa la tête, s'éloignant de deux pas de moi.

-Edward !

Je m'accrochai à lui, voulant l'obliger à me regarder. Il enserra ma taille et tomba à genoux devant moi.

-Edward ?!

Un sanglot. Il pleurait. Mon Edward pleurait. J'avais du mal à le croire, lui qui se montrait toujours si fort, refusant de me montrer la moindre de ses faiblesses. Son orgueil des années 1900. Insupportable. Mais là… J'avais l'impression de voir un enfant devant moi. Un enfant sans carapace, se laissant aller à ses sanglots sans gêne, se déchargeant d'un poids gardé trop longtemps sur ses épaules.

Je me baissai, passai mes bras autour de son corps et le serrai comme je pus. Je me souvins que j'avais maintenant plus de force et relâchai un peu la pression. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de le réconforter comme un enfant. Comme l'enfant qu'il laissait voir.

-Chuut, Edward, chuuut ! Du calme. Calme-toi. Ca va passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Parle-moi, Edward.

Il avait glissé sa tête dans mon épaule et je le sentais revenir à lui, reprendre de l'assurance et calmer ses pleures.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. C'est le contrecoup à tout cela. Ta disparition, ta transformation, le fait de t'avoir crue perdue à jamais, aussi, surtout, tant de fois. Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû me laisser aller.

Il se releva, me prit par la taille et m'emmena. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Il ne me disait pas toute la vérité et cela m'inquiétait. J'avais peur pour lui. Peur de sa réaction. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre à ce point vulnérable ?

Edward m'emmena dans un coin plus reculé de la forêt et me laissa flairer toutes les odeurs à ma guise. Je repérai vite ce que mon cerveau qualifia de « Cerf » et m'y attaquai. Il fut vrai qu'alors que j'arrivai face à l'animal, j'avais une certaine appréhension quand au comment je devais m'y prendre. Comment le tuer sans faire souffrir l'animal, pour trouver l'artère qui libérerait son sang dans ma bouche mais je compris bien vite, laissant agir mon instinct. Ce fut d'une facilité déconcertante.

Edward me regardait avec fierté, amour ainsi que peur et tristesse. J'aurai tant aimé savoir ce qu'il ne me disait pas. Il le ferait lorsqu'il sera prêt ou, tout du moins, je l'espérai.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Il me tenait fermement la main de telle manière à ce que je ne puisse pas m'éloigner. Il était étrange, comme s'il essayait de… Comme s'il essayait de se protéger par ma présence. Comme un enfant reste toujours près de sa maman.

Alors que nous regagnions la villa, Alice me sauta littéralement dessus. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

-Je vous laisse, m'annonça-t-il.

Alice le regarda partir et le sourire heureux qu'elle affichait disparut instantanément.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Elle me tira contre la forêt.

-Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle me fit m'asseoir sur un rocher et me regarda un moment, tournant en rond, se frottant la tête en se demandant sûrement si elle devait me parler.

-Bon très bien. Tu t'es sûrement demandée ce que signifiait le comportement étrange d'Edward ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Elle se remit à tourner en rond et je l'entendis murmurer des « Il va me tuer ! ». Puis, elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois et soupira.

-Voilà, comme tu le sais, Bella, les vampires sont fragiles émotionnellement.

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas. Oui, on me l'avait déjà dit.

-Edward n'échappe pas à cette règle, loin de là. Il est même plus facilement touchable que n'importe qui d'autre. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Il a été seul très longtemps. Il s'est longtemps méprisé de par son statut de vampire. Il allait mal, très mal, lorsqu'il t'a rencontré. Mais tu l'as fait croire. Tu as réussi à lui rendre l'espoir. Celui que nous aussi nous pouvions vivre des moments de pur bonheur. Et il t'aime, Bella. Il est dépendant de toi. Alors, quand tu as disparu, Edward n'a pas tenu le coup. Jamais nous ne l'avions vu aussi mal et c'en était terrifiant. Mais ce n'était plus contre notre espèce qu'il en voulait. Il en voulait au monde entier de t'avoir arrachée à lui et une part de lui réclamait vengeance. A un moment, il a craqué. Alors qu'il chassait, il est tombé sur un chasseur. Il aurait pu s'arrêter, il aurait pu faire demi-tour, s'il en avait véritablement eu envie, s'il n'avait pas envie d'être un monstre.

J'essayai de suivre. Je comprenais. Oh, non.

-Il a tué le chasseur, demandai-je ?

-Oui. Une part de lui voulait le tuer. Edward l'appelle le monstre. Mais, cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas seulement le monstre mais lui, tout simplement. Il voulait le tuer. Il voulait qu'on te rende à lui. Il en avait besoin. Il a besoin de toi, Bella. Tu ne t'imagines pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lorsque tu as disparu. Ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui n'était rien. Rien, en comparaison. Alors aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il t'a vu t'excuser d'avoir voulu tuer le chasseur alors que tu es une nouvelle-née, et que lui a plus de 100 et qu'il a tué pour soulager sa peine, il a craqué. Il a en partie libéré les sentiments qu'il avait refoulés lors de ta captivité.

Je me levai et gagnai notre chambre. Alors j'avais eu raison. Edward essayait de se protéger en restant près de moi. Il avait voulu se protéger de lui-même.

Il se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Il regardait à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait rien. Le vent, la neige, les arbres. Ma culpabilité fut accrue du fait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de l'avoir fait souffrir. Je savais que s'il le découvrait, il se mettrait en colère, disant que ce n'était pas ma faute. C'était cependant plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

J'allai l'entourer de mes bras, ma tête enfouie dans son dos. Il passa ses mains sur les miennes, n'essayant pas d'échapper à notre étreinte. Edward savait-il ce qu'Alice m'avait dit ? Je ne pouvais m'en assurer sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je préférai donc me taire.

-Je t'aime, Bella.

-Je sais, dis-je simplement. Moi aussi.

Je l'attirai avec moi, contre le lit. Je ne voulais pas faire l'amour, non, seulement me reposer dans ses bras. Il se trouvait que je ne me sentais pas bien moi-même. J'avais mal au cœur. J'étais ensevelie sous la culpabilité. C'en était douloureux. J'avais sûrement autant besoin de lui que lui de moi.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je me sentis mieux.

oOo

Le temps passa. Un jour, puis un autre. Je ne pouvais m'enlever Jake, Mike, sa grand-mère et Démétri de la tête. Ils étaient partout, où que j'aille. Jasper était venu me parler et m'avait demandé si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je lui avais répondu que j'allai bien. Que je n'avais besoin de rien ni de personne. Mensonge. J'allai mal, très mal, mais mon orgueil m'empêchait de lui dire. Mon orgueil, et ma peur d'inquiéter Edward.

Alors que je passai devant le bureau de Carlisle, me promenant dans la maison, j'entendis ce dernier parler à mon empathique de futur beau-frère.

-Oui, Jasper ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il faut que je parte. Quelques semaines. Quelques mois, je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi donc ?

Je me fis petite contre le mur. Je me morigénai, sachant que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes.

-C'est Bella. Je… Elle ressent des choses qui… qui me dépassent. Je n'arrive plus rien à contrôler, tellement c'est fort. Elle souffre et refuse mon aide. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul.

Carlisle devait réfléchir car il ne dit rien durant un bon moment.

-Je compte en parler à Alice dans la soirée.

-Tu comptes la faire venir avec toi ?

-J'espérais plutôt qu'elle resterait avec Bella et Edward. Surtout avec Bella. Mais si elle veut venir avec moi, je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

J'entrai alors dans la pièce, juste après avoir frappé à la porte. J'étais scandalisée qu'il veuille partir à cause de moi. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, mais à moi. J'étais totalement responsable de ce qu'il se passait et c'était lui qui voulait s'exiler ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi !

-Bella, fit Carlisle ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

Je me retournai auprès de Jasper, la tête baissée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en aller à cause de moi. Si tu te sens à ce point mal en ma présence, c'est à moi de partir et non pas le contraire.

-Bella, protesta Jasper. Il est normal que tu te sentes mal avec les événements qui se sont passés. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller. Tu as besoin de soutient.

Il avait raison mais je ne voulais pas céder.

Alors que je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais faire, Edward entra dans la pièce. Il avait un air compatissant envers son frère. Il vint m'entourer les épaules de ses bras réconfortants.

-Si quelqu'un doit partir, Jasper, ce n'est certainement pas toi. Bella et moi pouvons nous en aller quelques temps dans l'une de nos résidences. Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver un peu. Ca nous fera du bien.

Carlisle médita et finit par déclarer :

-Réunion de famille dans dix minutes, à la salle à manger.

Edward m'entraina dehors. Il nous emmena dans notre chambre. Il me poussa contre le mur avec une grande douceur. Je sentis ses lèvres venir se poser contre mon cou, sa main passer dans mes cheveux. Un ronronnement naquit de mon corps. Il me surprit et je sursautai. Je n'avais pas l'habitude.

-Du calme, Bella. Ce n'est rien. Tu vas t'y faire. En ce qui concerne le fait de partir ensemble, Bella, qu'en penses-tu ? Le souhaites-tu ?

Comment pouvais-je lui refuser quelque chose lorsqu'il me parlait de cette voix suave tout contre mon oreille ? Ne l'aurait-il pas fait que j'aurai quand même été partante.

-Oui, Edward. Mais où irons-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Nous avons beaucoup de résidences à travers le monde. Celle-ci, la villa de Forks, celle du Groenland ne sont que quelques-unes parmi tant d'autres. Nous pouvons aller où tu le désires. Dis-moi un lieu, nous nous y rendrons.

Je réfléchis et je devais avouer que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et nous allâmes à la salle à manger, Edward et moi. On nous y attendait. Carlisle parla d'une voix calme, expliquant la situation.

-Voilà. Jasper ne peut plus rester en présence de Bella pour des raisons qui nous sont évidentes. Bella pense en revanche que c'est à elle de partir. Edward veut s'en aller aussi, voulant se retrouver avec Bella. Il est temps de réfléchir un tout petit peu avant de prendre des décisions qui pourraient s'avérer désastreuses.

J'écoutais calmement. Alice pensait que c'était une bonne idée de m'éloigner de tout avec Edward, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jasper, pensant que j'étais une nouvelle-née. Son avis se tenait. Rosalie se fichait royalement de notre décision tant qu'il n'y avait pas de répercussions sur elle. Esmée voulait que nous passions du temps ensemble, Edward et moi. Rien que nous. Nous en avions besoin, selon elle, après toutes nos épreuves. J'étais en total accord avec elle. Carlisle écoutait sans bouger et Emmett était d'avis à ce qu'Edward et moi lui fassions des petits neveux. Evidemment. Il se prit plusieurs regards noirs et rigola de plus belle. Je me sentis terriblement mal à sa remarque. Ce n'était cependant pas de la gêne. Je n'aurai su dire quoi, d'ailleurs.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Carlisle prit une décision qu'une seule personne n'approuva pas. Rosalie. Bien évidemment. Après le départ précipité des Cullen de Forks, ils n'avaient pas pu régler des détails et Carlisle pensait que la famille devait sauver les apparences en retournant là-bas. Pas moi, pas Edward. Eux. Nous, nous pouvions rester ici ou encore aller dans une autre résidence mais ils n'allaient pas nous déranger. Nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions, aller où nous voulions. Personnellement, j'avais envie de calme. J'espérai que nous resterions là.

Puis, les détails furent approfondis. Si nous avions le moindre problème, nous devions les appeler et Carlisle prendrait une décision qu'il jugerait juste et impartiale face à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Si le quatrième atteint venait à se manifester, nous devions nous rendre au Groenland. J'espérai que ce ne serait qu'un humain. C'était affreusement monstrueux de dire cela. Je voulais qu'il soit humain pour qu'il soit plus facile à éliminer, pour qu'il ne puisse me faire souffrir que par ma culpabilité de le voir mourir et non pas par une nouvelle séquestration.

La discussion se termina et je me levai de table, montai dans la chambre et fermai à clé derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward voie l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Le mal, la peur de souffrir. De faire souffrir. Oui c'était l'enfer et je comprenais enfin pourquoi Jasper voulait s'en aller. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit.

Alors que j'étais prise par de violents sanglots, j'entendis frapper à la porte. C'était Edward qui me suppliait de lui ouvrir. Il voulait me réconforter. Je ne méritai pas cela. Son amour, sa protection. Je ne méritai rien de lui. Juste la douleur. La douleur aurait dû être la seule chose à laquelle je devrai avoir droit.

Je sombrai.

–

Voilà pour ce soir !

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Sinon, sachez que cette fiction prendra bientôt fin,

puisqu'elle ne compte que 32 chapitres !

A bientôt !

Bisous


	30. Chapitre 28 – Apprendre à vivre à nouvea

Salut les gens :)

J'espère que je vous pas trop manqué mais pour me faire pardonner mon attente (parce qu'il me semble que j'étais plus régulière, sur cette fiction, avant), et bien j'ai décidé de vous poster deux chapitres.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt !

Merci à Ella, chattoncharmant, Guest, DiNozzo-Ncis et ptite-liline d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. PS pour Ella: la fiction n'est pas encore terminée xD

–

**Chapitre 28 **

_Apprendre à vivre à nouveau _

Edward's POV

J'aidai Alice à caser son énième sac dans la voiture. Elle me fit un pâle sourire et me dit d'aller _la _rejoindre. se trouvait toujours dans la chambre et je l'entendais sangloter d'ici. Elle n'allait pas bien, je le savais. Généralement, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle restait seule et préférait ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Ma famille vint me souhaiter bonne chance. Tous me serrèrent dans leurs bras et c'est avec un certain pincement au cœur que je regardai deux voitures s'en aller.

Me revinrent alors les sanglots de Bella en mémoire. Plus destructeurs en ce qui concernait mon cœur que précédemment. Je fermai les yeux et expirai fortement. Je ne pouvais abandonner Bella. C'était à cause de moi qu'elle souffrait. Si je n'avais pas cédé à mes envies, cette première fois, jamais elle ne se serait faîte enlevée par Jake. Jamais elle n'aurait failli se faire violer par Mike. Elle n'aurait pas la mort de Démétri sur la conscience. Oui, tout était de ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

Puis, avant que je n'atteigne la chambre, une question me vint à l'esprit. Si je restais auprès d'elle, était-ce parce que je l'aimais ou par pitié ?

Je me maudis de suite d'avoir pensé cela. Je l'aimais. Plus que tout au monde, je l'aimais. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans elle. J'avais cependant l'impression que plus rien n'allait être comme avant. J'avais l'impression de perdre ma Bella, la femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Je m'adossai contre le mur, pensant l'impensable. Elle sans moi. Moi sans elle. C'était inimaginable mais je savais que ça allait se passer ainsi. Cela se produisait, sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Alors il était temps que j'aille la voir. Il fallait que j'essaye de la faire aller mieux. Je l'obligerai à aller mieux, si cela était nécessaire, mais je ne pouvais la laisser s'éloigner. Je ne pouvais rien y faire mais je devais quand même essayer.

Je me levai et allai frapper à la porte. Bella ouvrit et me sourit mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Je me pris à son jeu. Il ne fallait pas que j'entre directement dans le vif du sujet. J'allai lui laisser le temps. J'allai l'aider en douceur.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Son sourire s'élargit et elle murmura un oui. Elle me laissa la place d'entrer et je l'entrainai dans le lit. Il fallait que nous parlions, autant nous mettre à l'aise. Je l'attirai contre moi et inspirai avidement son odeur. Elle était différente, maintenant, mais non moins envoûtante.

-Bella…

Elle releva la tête, toute ouïe.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Par Jasper, j'ai eu un faible aperçu de ta douleur. Ta façon de te cacher montre bien à quel point tu as mal.

Elle me fit un faible oui. C'était bien. Je voulais qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. Qu'elle me dévoile ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Refuser de parler n'allait en rien arranger les choses.

-J'aimerai donc que tu ne me caches rien. C'est pour cela que nous ne sommes maintenant plus que nous deux dans cette grande maison. Pour affronter le passé. Pour affronter tes peines, Bella. Tes angoisses et tes souvenirs douloureux.

Bella était immobile. Je ne savais que faire. La voir ainsi me tuait. Je voyais couler des larmes, sur son visage, ou, du moins, je les imaginais.

-Parle-moi, Bella. Dis-moi. Tu en as besoin. Tu as besoin d'en parler, c'est vraiment important. Pour nous.

Bella inspira et bloqua sa respiration. Si elle était encore humaine, elle serait entrain d'étouffer.

Je passai une main sur son visage, lui insufflant le courage suffisant pour qu'elle se reprenne. Elle vint cacher son visage contre mon torse et je sentis ses lèvres bouger contre le tissu de ma chemise, lorsqu'elle parla.

-Je suis un monstre, Edward.

Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Comme si elle avait pu choisir son don !

-Bien s…

-Si, Edward. Je suis un monstre. A cause de moi, des personnes sont mortes. Des gens que j'aimais. Je les ai poussées à leur propre autodestruction. M'aimer au point d'en mourir, au point de les rendre fou. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, Edward. Je ne te mérite pas. Et même si c'est égoïste…

Elle s'arrêta. Egoïste ? Que voulait-elle dire ? En quoi était-elle égoïste ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire d'égoïste ? Que pourrait-elle faire qui le soit ? Ma respiration fut bloquée lorsqu'une éventualité m'arriva comme une claque dans la figure. Voulait-elle mourir ? Attenter à sa vie ?

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Rien, murmura-t-elle, cachant son visage plus encore contre moi.

-Bella ? Promets-moi que tu ne mettras jamais fin à tes jours !

Elle sursauta légèrement à ses mots et je compris qu'elle ne pensait pas à cela.

-Je te le promets, Edward !

Je fus de suite rassuré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit ? Quel sujet aurait-il pu être censuré ?

-Alors fini ta phrase, Bella.

-Je ne te mérite pas et même si ce que je vais dire est des plus égoïstes, Edward, jamais plus je ne te laisserai t'éloigner de moi. Jamais. Je ne veux pas… Je refuse que tu disparaisses à ton tour. J'ai trop peur de te perdre.

Elle sanglotait maintenant. Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Comment avais-je pu penser une seule seconde à la quitter ? Certes, je ne l'avais pas explicitement exprimé mais la question que je m'étais posé sur si oui ou non j'aimais Bella, ou n'avais-je que de la pitié pour elle, voulait tout dire. Quel idiot ! Jamais elle ne survivrait à mon départ. Et moi non plus. Je le savais. Je l'aimais bien trop pour cela. Oh oui, je l'aimais. Jamais je n'aurais dû en douter. J'étais monstrueux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Sa main se resserra autour de ma chemise. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit.

-Et, Bella ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas repartir même si tu ne veux plus de moi, Edward. Je n'en aurai plus la force. Autant j'ai accepté de le faire une fois, lorsque tu m'as quittée. Autant je sais que tu me laisserais, moi, si je voulais partir – ce qui n'arrivera jamais – mais jamais plus je ne pourrai te laisser t'en aller. Et c'est d'un égoïsme pur.

Je la serrai que plus contre moi. Une part de moi adorait cette idée, être obligé de rester auprès d'elle à jamais. Une autre ne le voyait pas de la même manière. L'éternité, c'était long. Et je me repris une fois encore. L'éternité ne serait que trop courte pour que nous puissions nous aimer assez longtemps.

-Je t'aime, Bella. Ne t'en fais pas. Je resterai près de toi.

Je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Continue à me parler, Bella. Dis-moi ce que tu me caches encore. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Tout. Il faut tout que tu me dises.

Je vis un éclat de peur, dans ses yeux. Oui, elle ne m'avait pas tout dit.

-J'ai… Je… Tu sais…

-Oui ? Prends ton temps ! Ce n'est pas ce qui nous manque.

-J'ai peur, Edward. J'ai…tellement peur.

-De quoi ?

J'en avais une vague idée.

-De tout, Edward. Du monde, de mon don, de moi. De toi, aussi. De la famille. Des gens que je pourrai toucher et qui me feraient du mal. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, Edward. Jamais.

-De la famille ? De moi ?

Elle inspira. Comme j'aurai aimé me maudire de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

-Et si mon don s'en prenait à vous ? Et si je vous faisais du mal ? Regarde Jacob, Mike et Démétri. Ils avaient tous un lien différent avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas s'en prendre à la famille, cette fois ? Et je dois dire que cette option m'effraye.

Que je la comprenais, en ce moment. J'y avais pensé. Je devais admettre que cette idée m'avait traversé l'esprit. M'imaginer Carlisle, Jasper ou Emmett comme Jake, Mike ou Démétri me révulsait. Mais quelle option avions-nous ? Aucune.

oOo

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Certains plus longs que d'autres. Bella flânait dans la villa, mélancolique. Elle était allée dehors, une fois. Elle avait essayé de ressentir la froideur l'Alaska, ou alors essayait-elle de s'habituer à son nouveau corps, je ne savais pas.

Elle parlait peu. Répondait quand je lui posai une question, n'engageait quasi-jamais la conversation. J'avais l'impression de la perdre chaque jour un peu plus.

Il n'y avait pas de sexe, entre nous, juste des étreintes. C'était suffisant. Largement.

Bella était dans la cuisine, en ce moment. Elle regardait les plaques avec une certaine mélancolie et j'aurai volontiers parié qu'elle regrettait son nouveau statut de vampire.

Je me tenais dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je la regardais mais elle ne se doutait visiblement pas de ma présence. Ses mains tremblèrent et j'entendis un sanglot. C'en était trop, il fallait que je sorte. Je me précipitai dehors. J'avais mal au cœur, mal de la voir ainsi. Je ne pouvais rien faire, mes tentatives restaient veines. Je courus. Longtemps. La nuit approchait à grand pas. Puis, alors que la lune s'élevait maintenant dans le ciel, il y eut un craquement de branches écrasées. Je m'arrêtai, percevant des bruits de pas. Puis, une odeur. Un Quileute. Je me postai en position d'attaque.

–

La suite tout de suite :D


	31. Chapitre 29 – Edward est mort

Voilà la suite !

Merci à ceux qui auront laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent :)

–

**Chapitre 29 **

_Edward est mort_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que je me trouvais dans la cuisine. Je regardais les plaques, n'y voyant… rien. Absolument rien. C'était étrange. Qu'est-ce que je faisais exactement ?

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, Edward. Il ne se trouvait pas ici. Je montai dans la chambre, à sa recherche et remarquai qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas, non plus.

-Edward, appelai-je ?

Pas très fort. Assez, néanmoins, pour qu'il m'entende sur un bon rayon. J'attendis une dizaine de secondes. Elles passèrent lentement, très lentement. Le silence me faisait écho et c'était une torture de ne pas entendre les pas d'Edward se rapprocher. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ?

Je l'appelai une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas entendue ?! Mais rien. Je sortis de la maison, les vents glacés d'Alaska ne me provoquant pas même un frisson. C'était étrange, inhabituel. J'espèrai que j'allai m'y habituer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Edward !

Cette fois, je hurlai. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne me répondait-il pas ? S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prévenu, s'il s'en allait ? Pourquoi me laisser m'inquiéter ainsi ?

Le temps passait et je continuai à le chercher. J'avais peur. Peur pour trois raisons. La première était que je me trouvais être une cible facile. N'importe qui aurait pu m'attaquer en cet instant et personne ne pouvait me protéger. Certes, je n'aimai guère qu'Edward se mette en danger pour moi mais je devais cependant avouer que sa présence était réconfortante. Deuxième point, Edward était peut-être en danger et j'haïssais à même cette idée. Enfin, troisième point, certes ce n'était pas le plus sensé, et je refusais tout simplement d'y croire, mais ne pouvait cependant ne pas y penser. Et si Edward était partit une nouvelle fois, m'abandonnant ? Ces derniers temps, je n'étais pas d'une bonne compagnie. De plus, je représentai un danger non-négligeable.

Je m'effondrai à genoux dans la neige. Aucune larme ne coulait et c'était pour le moins déroutant. Le mal-être persistait. Il ne s'évacuait pas et je compris enfin ce qu'Edward voulait dire par : « Il nous est impossible d'oublier. » Comment était-il même possible de l'envisager, alors que nous ne pouvions nous soulager de la douleur ?

-Bella ?

Je relevai la tête, espérant voir mon Adonis. Que… Quil ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi en Alaska ?

-Tu vas bien, Bella ?

Je me relevai, refusant qu'il me voie dans un état pitoyable. De plus, Edward devait être quelque part pas loin. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir quittée.

-Oui, très bien. Un petit coup de faiblesse. Que fais-tu ici ? Ca fait longtemps !

Quelque chose ne jouait pas. Quelque chose était étrange dans sa façon d'être. Son regard. Il était agressif. Mauvais.

-Ca fait longtemps, oui.

-Quil, que fais-tu ici ?

Il me regarda et je crus percevoir un sourire. S'il se transformait et essayait de me tuer, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. Il ne fallait même pas que j'essaye d'y penser. Il avait de l'expérience, j'étais nouvelle-née. Je n'avais aucune base au combat, hormis mon instinct si prévisible.

-Je suis venu venger Jacob.

Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?

-Quil, qu'est-ce que… tu…

-Edward est mort, Bella. Je l'ai tué. A quelques kilomètres au nord se trouve un feu. Il est entrain de brûler les restes de ton monstre.

Je ne pris pas la peine de l'attaquer, bien que mon instinct me hurlait de le faire. Edward. Mort. Edward. Mort. Edward… Encore ces mots tournant dans ma tête. Encore. Encore. Encore. Je laissai Quil de côté, allant chercher ce maudit feu. Je tombai plusieurs fois, prise de violents sanglots. Edward. Mort… Non. Le feu. Il était là. Comme Quil l'avait dit. Les lieux étaient envahis par son odeur.

-Non, murmurai-je devant le feu, les mains sur la tête, avançant doucement contre les flammes.

Quil se trouvait derrière moi. Il me regardait avec mépris. Puis, il glissa à mon oreille :

-Je te souhaite de vivre longtemps, Isabella.

Il s'en alla, me laissant seule ainsi. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Un surplus d'information envahissait ma tête, s'entremêlant, s'entrechoquant. Je me retrouvais couchée au sol, pleurant des heures, des jours. Le feu était maintenant éteint. La neige tombait. Je me laissais ensevelir. A quoi bon bouger ? A quoi bon tenter de m'éloigner de ses cendres ?

-Edward…

Un murmure, encore. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je voulais qu'il me touche, ressentir sa présence. Puis, toute notre vie me passa sous les yeux. Notre premier baiser, notre première fois, ma première venue chez lui, la prairie, tout. Tout y passa. Et lui, avait-il eu la chance – ou la malchance – de revisionner tous ces moments si intimes de nos vies ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. Jamais.

Après plusieurs jours passés ainsi, je me rendis compte qu'il serait si facile pour moi d'aller le rejoindre. Pourquoi n'y avais-je encore jamais pensé ? Comment avais-je pu oublier CA ? EUX ? Les Volturi ? Ils étaient sans doute ma seule chance de rejoindre mon aimé.

Mais comment aller en Italie ? Je n'avais pas un centime en poche et je n'avais aucune idée d'où je pouvais en trouver. De plus, il m'était impossible d'y aller en avion, je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter l'odeur ennivrante du sang. Et... Oh et puis… Et puis tout était si confus, si difficile à décortiquer. Alors pourquoi s'embêter ? Pourquoi faire compliqué quand je pouvais faire simple ? Arrêter de penser. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était cependant plus facile à dire qu'autre chose. Et puis… Oh, ma famille, mon Alice. Pourquoi leur infliger une telle souffrance ? Alice, ne voyait-elle pas ce qui se passait ici ? Ne s'inquiétait-elle pas de ne pas pouvoir joindre Edward au téléphone ?

Je me levai difficilement et marchai. Il fallait que je marche. Une heure, un jour. Il fallait que je retrouve Alice. Elle était gentille, Alice. Peut-être m'aiderait-elle à aller rejoindre Edward ?!

Devoir me séparer de ses cendres m'était insupportable. Mais c'était le mieux à faire. Dans quelque temps, je serais à Forks et quelqu'un accepterait bien de me faire rejoindre mon aimé, non ? Je voulais le rejoindre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je souris en pensant le serrer dans mes bras d'ici quelques heures, quelques jours. Ou plutôt, vu à la vitesse à laquelle j'avançais, quelques semaines ou plusieurs mois. Cette idée me glaça le sang et j'accélérai l'allure. Vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite.

-Edward, je veux juste te retrouver. Pardonne-moi ce que je veux faire.

oOo

Je sentais presque le froid me rongeant la peau. Pourtant rien ne m'atteignait plus. Ni le froid, ni les balles d'une arme, seulement cette force qui me poussait à le rejoindre. Elle seule était mon alliée lorsque j'arrivais à Forks. J'arrêtai de courir. Je marchai lentement, me rapprochant toujours plus de la villa. Son nom hantait ma tête. Il était là, tout près de moi, je le savais. Je ne le voyais pas, c'est tout. Je ne le sentais pas, ne l'entendais pas. Et mon Dieu ce qu'il me manquait.

Je passai à l'extérieur de la ville. Non pas que je m'intéressai au fait qu'on me reconnaisse, c'était le dernier de mes problèmes, mais cela m'aurait fait faire un détour. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps ainsi.

Je marchai jusqu'à la villa. Il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient tous sortis. Je ne savais pas si Carlisle était de garde à l'hôpital ou s'il était parti chasser. Mais encore une fois, quelle importance ?

Je restai debout sur les escaliers. Je ne bougeai plus, ne pleurai pas. J'attendais qu'ils reviennent, qu'ils m'achèvent…

Je ne remarquai rien lorsque tous revinrent de leur chasse. Leurs regards changèrent lorsqu'ils me virent ainsi dépravée. J'étais sale, les yeux dans le vide, ne les regardant pas. La détresse peinte sur mon visage.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi, accompagné par Jasper, préoccupé par mon état mental. Un nouveau-né pouvait être dangereux…

-Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Edward ?

J'eus une sorte de frisson à l'entente de son nom. Je me repliai sur moi-même et me laissai tomber sur les marches, mes jambes ne me tenant plus. Carlisle me retint de justesse, bien que je n'aurai plus eu grand mal, maintenant, et me secoua quelque peu.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi !

Je le laissai faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Le secouer, le gifler, ce n'était pas important. Esmée prit la relève, essayant de m'arracher un son alors que la panique l'envahissait.

-Bella, ma chérie parle-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Puis à nouveau des sanglots. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Son nom, son visage, son odeur. Lui. Edward. Tout m'était si fort. La peine ne s'estompait pas. Pas la moindre, la plus infime amélioration. Et je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas aller mieux. Aller mieux était synonyme d'oublier. Non, jamais je ne voulais l'oublier. Même si, maintenant, ma vie allait être très courte. Je voulais mourir.

-Edward est… mort.

–

Bon, je sais, je suis folle et je commence à sérieusement vous inquiéter…

Edward? Mort? C'est possible, ça? Vous y croyez?

La suite dans le prochaine episode xD

Un ch'ti commentaire pour me faire part de vos envies de meurtre? *mouahahahahahahah*


	32. Chapitre 30 – Bella est morte

Bonsoir,

J'espère que vous passez tous un bon dimanche ^^

Voilà, je reviens avec un, si ce n'est deux chapitres pour ce soir, parce que j'ai eu plusieurs petits commentaires sympas sur les deux derniers et que ça m'a fait plaisir, alors je poste !

Voilà, je remercie donc : **chattoncharmant** (x2, parce qu'elle a laissé 2 commentaires ;D), **virginie44410**, **Guest** et **amel**. Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 30**

_Bella est morte_

Edward's POV

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me trouvais dans une sorte de bulle aux parois molles mais incassables. Je tapais encore et encore, essayant de me sortir de cet endroit. J'essayai de reprendre mon calme, énième tentative vouée à l'échec. Comment pouvais-je être calme alors que ma Bella était morte ?

Morte…

Je m'effondrai à genoux et me repliai sur moi-même, les sanglots retenus depuis maintenant trop longtemps s'extériorisant.

Morte.

Était-ce possible ? Ce que cet être immonde m'avait dit, pouvait-ce être exact ? Evidemment. Bella était une nouvelle-née. Elle ne savait pas se battre, pas se défendre. Lorsque Victoria avait attaqué avec ses nouveau-nés, nous leur avions appris comment se battre contre eux. Bella n'avait eu aucune chance. C'en était d'autant plus horrible à assumer. C'était de ma faute. Ma faute à moi, à mes frère et à ma famille, si Bella n'était maintenant plus. Bella…

Quil était arrivé vers moi, m'avait annoncé la mort de ma bien-aimée. J'avais senti son odeur autour du feu, j'avais vu ses cendres. J'avais compris. J'avais compris que jamais plus elle ne serait là, jamais plus je ne la reverrai sourire. Jamais plus je ne pourrai me perdre dans ses yeux. J'avais compris que je ne pourrai jamais plus me serrer contre son corps, dans ses bras. J'avais compris que jamais plus je n'entendrai sa voix ou ne verrai ses cheveux volter au vent. Je n'avais plus rien. Bella, ma Bella, la seule personne comptant à mes yeux s'en était allée dans un autre monde et Dieu seul savait à quel point j'avais envie de la rejoindre. Pourtant, je m'étais retrouvé ici, dans cet endroit, dans cette bulle. Je voulais pouvoir en sortir, aller la retrouver. Il fallait que je sorte. Chaque seconde sans elle était pour moi une véritable torture. Mon corps me faisait souffrir. Chaque parcelle de moi la réclamait, désirait sa présence au point de me torturer.

Puis, je vis ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Mon enfance, auprès de mon père et de ma mère, ainsi que mon adolescence et mon envie de devenir soldat. Les pleurs de ma mère face à cette idée. Je vis la mort emmener mes parents, ma première rencontre avec Carlisle et la douleur que j'avais ressenti lors de ma transformation. Puis, ma seconde vie me revint en mémoire. Le visage des tueurs que j'avais moi-même tué. Ces hommes vils et sans scrupule. Ces criminels. Je vis mes années de solitude et les multiples avances de Tanya. Puis, Bella. Bella, si belle, si tentante lors de ce premier cours de sciences. Bella, si alléchante. Bella, ma fiancée. Bella, mon amour. Je revivais notre histoire. L'amour que je lui vouais. Je revivais cette impression d'être la personne la plus heureuse du monde, en sa présence. Je revoyais sa façon qu'avaient ses hormones à la pousser à bout. Je revoyais de quel manière elle voulait devenir comme moi, ne se doutant une seule seconde de ce qui l'attendait par la suite, ne s'attendant pas une seule seconde à la malédiction qui allait lui être jetée dessus. Cet être si fragile qui ne demandait qu'à être heureux. Cet être si fragile, démoli par les épreuves de la vie. Car malgré tout ce que je voyais d'elle, de nous, nos multiples randonnées à travers les bois, les multiples fois où elle avait voulu que je la sers dans mes bras, malgré tout cela, ce qui me marquait le plus était le visage décomposé qu'elle avait lorsque je l'avais quittée, lorsque j'étais parti de la cuisine. Je n'avais même pas pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Je ne lui avais pas demandé pardon pour mon comportement plus que méprisable. Mes doutes. Comment avais-je pu douter de ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Comment ? Si tout était à refaire, je changerai tout mon passé. J'irai ce jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle pour la première fois et je me ferai sortir de cette salle. Je ferai de telle sorte à ce que jamais, jamais, elle ne tombe amoureuse de moi. Jamais. C'est ainsi que tout aurait dû se passer. C'était maintenant trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Alors que je revivais notre premier baiser, les souvenirs se firent plus détachés, moins présents, plus troubles, flous. Son visage ne m'était plus net. Bella était morte. Bella… Qui était Bella ? Qui était cette fille ? De… De quoi je parlais, déjà ?

La bulle se fissura, je me retrouvai plongé dans le vide et m'écrasai sur une surface dure. Je relevai la tête, essayai de voir où je me trouvais. Il y avait des maisons et des arbres. Tout était vert. Trop vert. J'étais proche d'une route. Il y avait un bar, un commissariat. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention à moi. Tout était calme, tranquille. Parfois, on me regardait étrangement. Je ne comprenais pas. Où étais-je ? Plus important encore, qui étais-je ? Que faisais-je dans ce lieu ?

Je regardai mes mains, mes vêtements, mon reflet dans une vitrine. Je ne reconnaissais rien. Puis, une voix me fit me retourner. Quelqu'un me parlait, il me semblait. La femme blonde aux cheveux fin et lisses avait appelé un certain Edward. Était-il possible qu'il s'agisse de moi ?

-Edward, que fais-tu ici ? Je n'aurai jamais cru te revoir un jour, tu es parti il y a si longtemps, déjà. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi beau. Tu es seul ?

Cette fille disait me connaître. Devais-je lui faire confiance ? Devais-je lui accorder ce privilège ? Elle avait l'air… étrange. Tout en elle était étrange, jusqu'à son odeur. Elle était… envoûtante. Absolument ennivrante. En avait-elle conscience ?

-Qui es-tu, demandai-je, d'une voix la plus calme possible ?

Elle parut offensée. Puis elle fit une mine aguicheuse. Elle vint se positionner devant moi, faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le bitume.

-Voyons, Edward… Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? Réfléchis bien !

Je la regardai. Je regardai sa gorge, ou je voyais passer son sang. Sang… Une part de moi le voulait. Une part de moi le réclamait plus que tout, m'arrachant une douleur horrible à la gorge. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je voulais m'abreuver à son cou. Comme si cela allait calmer mon mal. Je savais que cela allait me soulager. C'était instinctif.

-Je ne vois pas, non. Je… Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Mais tu me connais… Sais-tu qui je suis ? Sais-tu où je vis ?

Elle me regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme cherchant une blague de mauvais goût. Elle dut se rendre compte qu'il n'y en avait pas et quelque chose d'autre vint percer son regard. Une résolution nouvelle.

-Mon Dieu, Edward. C'était donc cela. Si j'avais su… Viens avec moi !

Elle me prit par le bras et me traina derrière elle. Elle m'entraina dans la petite ville, dans un appartement au dessus d'un magasin. Il était décoré avec un certain goût, bien qu'il devait être pesant de vivre dans cette atmosphère toute la journée. Il y avait beaucoup trop de couleurs. Du rouge, en grande majorité. Il y avait des plantes vertes à chaque coin de pièce. Les rideaux étaient d'un pourpre prononcé. C'était oppressant de se trouver dans le salon.

-Pardon, mais qui es-tu ? Plus le temps passe, moins j'ai l'impression de te connaître.

-Edward… C'est moi. Lauren.

Il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Je n'osai lui dire que ce nom ne me disait rien. J'avais trop peur de la blesser.

Lauren m'avait tout expliqué. J'avais disparu un certain temps. Ils avaient retrouvé ma voiture dans un fossé mais je n'étais pas à l'intérieur, ce qui les avait à la fois rassurés et terrorisés. J'avais dû me retrouver en pleine nature.

Lauren et moi étions en couple. Elle m'avait raconté la peur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé ma disparition. Elle me détailla notre vie, mon passé. Tout avait l'air d'être clair, pour elle. Pour moi, tout restait flou, rien n'avait l'air d'avoir de sens. Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle me parlait. Comme si cette vie qu'elle me décrivait n'était pas la mienne. Puis, elle me parla de nos années de lycée, de nos amis, de mon ex petite-amie qui m'avait cruellement trahie. Bella. Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose, lui. Je sentis une forte chaleur au niveau de mon cœur. Mon cœur… rêvai-je ou ne battait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ma respiration s'accéléra. Il fallait que je sorte, que je prenne l'air, que je m'aère l'esprit.

Je me levais et Lauren tenta de me retenir par le bras. Des relents de son odeur me parvinrent au visage et ce ne fut qu'avec beaucoup de mal que je réussis à ne pas me jeter sur son artère. Je sortis de son appartement et quittai la ville. Après quelques secondes, je remarquai ma vitesse. J'étais trop rapide. Beaucoup trop. Puis, cette impression de voler m'emplit pleinement et je me laissai aller. C'était réconfortant. Très réconfortant. Et une odeur. Délicieuse. Je me laissai transporter. Le vent contre mon visage était grisant et je n'avais peur de rien. Je ne faisais plus attention à rien. Je n'étais plus rien. Juste le chasseur traquant sa proie. Alors, une présence. Au même moment, je me sentis percuté. Je me retrouvai à plus de trente mètres de mon point d'origine. Je relevai la tête et perçut un homme blond, étrange, très blanc. Il me regardait avec étonnement et sa bouche bougeait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis :

-E… Edward ?

-Qui êtes-vous, demandai-je ?

Le visage réfléta plus encore d'anxieté, de doute et d'interrogation. Puis, il sourit, comme comprenant quelque chose qui lui était encore incompréhensible une seconde auparavent.

-Mais tu es vivant ! Bella ne le sait pas. Mais… Où étais-tu ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, ne lui faisant pas véritablement confiance. Lauren ne semblait pas m'avoir parlé de lui. De plus… Bella n'était-elle pas mon ex ?

-Ecoutez, il faut que je retourne en ville, fis-je.

-Edward ? Attends, non !

Déjà, je me lançai dans les airs, remettant mon festin à plus tard. L'homme blond essaya de me suivre mais je le distançai rapidement, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'augmenter l'allure plus encore. J'arrivai chez Lauren et montai dans l'appartement.

–

Chers gens !

Je vous annonce que nous arrivons bientôt au bout de cette histoire.

Et oui, comme tout a une fin, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à poster, ainsi que l'épilogue.

D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais poster le chapitre suivant. Comme ça, la prochaine fois, je vous poste le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue en même temps.

Je vais faire comme ça, oui. Alors à tout de suite :)


	33. Chapitre 31 – S'annihiler

Et voilà la suite, comme promis.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

–

**Chapitre 31**

S'annihiler

Chaque membre de la famille était en deuil mais je m'en fichais bien. Ils me retenaient prisonnière, m'empêchaient de sortir, de peur que je franchisse la frontière afin de me faire exécuter par les loups. Dire que je n'y avais même pas pensé… Je voulais rejoindre Volterra. Pour y parvenir, j'avais demandé l'aide de ma meilleure amie mais celle-ci n'était arrivée qu'à me planter un couteau dans le dos, en me dénonçant.

Je regardai autour de moi, revoyant Edward sortir de la salle de bain, Edward s'asseoir sur le canapé, Edward lire un livre, Edward me regardant, Edward et moi nous aimant. Edward, tout simplement.

A la fenêtre, j'aperçus Emmett qui veillait à ce que je ne m'en aille pas. Il avait peur, tout comme le reste de la famille, de perdre un de leur membre, une nouvelle fois. Rosalie m'en voulait, je le sais. Elle était persuadée que j'avais tué son frère, que c'est de ma faute.

C'était de ma faute, oui.

Je pleurai une nouvelle fois tellement la douleur était forte, tellement m'imaginer loin de lui une éternité m'était difficile. Des sanglots vinrent s'ajouter à mon désarroi et j'entendis Alice monter les escaliers pour venir me réconforter. Elle frappa à la porte et je la congédiai à grand cri.

Elle m'avait trahie ! Elle voulait que je vive !

Alors, une autre présence se fit ressentir. Je la reconnus tout de suite par l'étrange sensation d'aller mieux malgré les épreuves que je traversais.

Jasper.

Il frappa à ma porte comme un forcené et me demanda de le laisser entrer. Je ne répondis rien. Je ne le renvoyai pas. Je le laissais seulement frapper. Il n'avait rien fait. Il me soutenait malgré qu'il ne me laisse pas aller voir les Quileutes.

-S'il te plaît, c'est très important, ouvre-moi, Bella !

J'inspirai l'odeur d'une chemise qu'avait un jour porté Edward. Des souvenirs rejaillirent et durant une seconde, je crus perdre pied. D'ici peu, je m'enfoncerai dans un puis sans fond, espérant ne jamais en ressortir. J'espérais que la douleur ne me suivrait pas, là-bas, mais je devais bien admettre, oublier Edward était aussi douloureux que de vivre avec son souvenir.

_Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. _

Ce ne le sera jamais.

-Bella, il est vivant. Vivant. Edward. Il est vivant !

Je m'empressai alors d'ouvrir la porte et le regardai avec haine.

-Comment oses-tu me mentir ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI SOUHAITES-TU ME VOIR SOUFFRIR ?

Jasper m'attrapa par les épaules. En même temps arriva le reste de la famille, se demandant certainement ce que racontait Jasper.

-Qu'as-tu dit, demanda Carlisle, l'espoir ayant pris pris d'assaut les traits de son visage ?

Jasper me regarda dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est vivant, Bella. Je l'ai vu. C'était lui.

-Où est-il, demanda le patriarche ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait venir ici ?

-Il était étrange. Je n'ai pas compris. Je… Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu. Il avait l'air perdu. Je me serai cru devant un nouveau-né. Pourtant, il a fui. C'était véritablement étrange. J'ai essayé de le suivre, mais vous connaissez Edward… Il court vite.

-Où, demandai-je à mon tour ?

-Dans la forêt. Il chassait. Il a ensuite regagné la ville, il me semble.

Je me précipitai dans la forêt, espérant arriver à la ville le plus vite possible. Je plongeai entre les arbres, ne faisant pas attention où je mettais les pieds. Déjà les premières maisons apparurent et je soufflai, soulagée. S'il était là, je le retrouverai.

Jasper se positionna à mes côtés. Nous parcourûmes les rues à deux, dévalant les lieux si vite que personne ne nous voyait. Alors, je m'arrêtai. Son odeur était là, près de moi. Je la suivis. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à une maison, très proche. Je me reculai, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige, et atteignit l'orée de la forêt, derrière moi. Je montai à un arbre pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait derrière les fenêtres mais ne vis rien. Alors, un couple sortit et je m'écrasai au sol, décontenancée par ce que je voyais. Là, devant moi, Edward et Lauren Malory. Lauren Malory ? Que faisait-il avec elle ? Avec cette pimbèche ? J'étais persuadée que ce n'était rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne sa main et qu'elle porte ses lèvres aux siennes. Edward ne répondit pas, du moins, me semblait-il, mais il ne la repoussait pas pour autant. Il n'était pas heureux, cela se voyait. Alors pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi ne l'empêchait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pensait-il pas à moi ? Moi qui souffrais tant de le croire mort ? Moi qui souffrais tant, maintenant, lorsque je le regardai dans les bras d'une autre. Une autre que moi.

-Bella, dis Jasper…

Au lieu d'attendre une maigre consolation face à ce dont j'étais témoin, je me remis à courir, refusant de rester une seconde de plus devant ce supplice. De l'endurer. Jasper me suivit, quelques secondes plus tard, et m'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma destination.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ne m'en empêche pas, je t'en supplie !

-Tu ne peux pas. Il est vivant. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il ira mieux. Pense à Alice, à Esmée et Carlisle. Ils ont cru perdre un frère, un fils. Crois-tu que maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il est vivant, ils veulent te voir te suicider ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut encore me faire, aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, à ma place ?

Il ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite.

-Et toi, à la mienne ?

Je considérai un moment la question, bien que cela ne change en rien mes intentions. Alors, je sombrai. Je le savais. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les ténèbres ne m'emportent. Je ne comprenais ni pourquoi, ni comment. Je savais seulement que cela m'avait été révélé comme un instinct. Mon don avait emprisonné Edward et je l'aimais. Peut-être étais-je emprisonnée par lui ? Peut-être ne pouvions-nous plus nous séparer ? Peut-être la mort ne pouvait-elle nous atteindre ? Peut-être ne pouvais-je me séparer de lui ?

Je ne pus répondre à mes questions. Le néant, de plus en plus profond, évapora chacune de mes pensées.

–

Et donc voilà pour ce soir !

Comment avez-vous trouvé ces deux chapitres ? J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Sinon, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, cette histoire va tout prochainement prendre fin. Je vous posterai en même temps le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue.

D'ici là, à vos claviers !

Bonne soirée :)


	34. Chapitre 32 – Les souvenirs

Bonjour,

J'arrive ici avec le dernier chapitre. Je posterai sous peu l'épilogue, en espérant que cela vous plaise :)

Merci à **chatton-charmant, canada02, aelita48, virginie44410 **et** ptite-liline **d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur les derniers chapitres.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

–

**Chapitre 32**

_Les souvenirs_

Lauren venait de m'embrasser. Pourtant, je n'avais rien ressenti. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'elle me voulait. Tout n'avait aucun sens. Tout ne semblait être qu'une illusion lorsque j'aperçus brièvement la fille, dans les arbres. Mon regard avait été attiré par une lueur se répendant autour d'elle, une aura étrange. Pourtant, lorsque je pris enfin la peine de tourner la tête pour l'observer plus aisément, elle était partie. Une seconde, je voulus la suivre, l'empêcher de s'en aller, lui demander qui elle était et pourquoi je me sentais si irrésistiblement attiré par elle, par sa façon de bouger, de se mouvoir... mais je n'essayai pas de la retenir.

Le deuxième personnage étrange, l'homme blond que j'avais précédemment croisé, m'irritait grandement. Il me regarda avec dégoût et s'en alla à la poursuite de la fille.

Lauren m'emmena faire du shopping. Je portai tous ses sacs et ses cartons jusqu'à sa voiture. Nous étions à Port Angeles, qu'elle avait dit. J'espérais qu'être en sa présence m'aiderait à me souvenir. Pourtant, rien ne me revenait, comme si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici, comme si tout ce qu'elle me disait n'était que mensonge.

Au fil du temps, j'entendis un brouhaha diffus dans mon esprit. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir mais il me semblait que c'était des paroles. Parfois, je captais un mot. « Commissions », « Angine », « Garagiste », « Idiot ». Ces mots prenaient parfois différentes intonations mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas pour autant. J'espèrai grandement qu'il s'agissait de mes souvenirs, même si je n'osais trop espérer, de peur d'être déçu. Il m'est même arrivé d'entendre une phrase, lorsque nous nous rendions dans un salon de thé. « Je veux la même poulpette que Bulle ».

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

-Je prendrai un déca et une part de tarte au fruit. Mais enlevez le sucre qu'il y a dessus s'il vous plaît. Comment ? Mais débrouillez-vous ! Et toi, Edward ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as faim ? Soif ?

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur elle. Nous étions dans un Tea-Room très kitch et, à première vue, très ennuyant.

L'idée de boire me paraissait être une bonne chose. Ma gorge était en feu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir traversé le désert sans une goute d'eau. De l'eau ? Etait-ce vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin ? Je regardai la veine de la jugulaire de Lauren et dus me rendre à l'évidence : son sang me paraissait bien plus tentant. Pourtant, je me refusai à même d'y toucher. Une part de moi savait que ce n'était pas bien. Je savais que lui voler ce que je convoitais était synonyme de mort, alors je ne faisais rien. Je me contentai de supporter la douleur.

-Non, rien, merci.

Nous nous installâmes à une table et restâmes une bonne demi-heure à saluer des gens que Lauren reconnaissait.

Au final, Lauren et moi revînmes à la maison avec trois nouvelles pairs de chaussures, trois jeans qu'elle avait voulu que je choisisse et au moins six pulls relevant plus ou moins sa proitrine.

Pourtant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et, ce, j'en étais sûr.

La nuit tomba lentement, tout comme la neige. Nous regardions un film que je ne connaissais pas, à la télévision. Lauren était posée contre mon bras et j'avais dans l'impression qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me voir m'en aller, à la façon dont elle le tenait. Les bruits dans ma tête s'étaient calmés.

Pris d'envie de savoir qui j'étais, je commençai à poser des questions à Lauren.

-Depuis quand sortons-nous ensemble ?

Elle tourna rapidement la tête et lâcha précipitemment :

-Plus d'un an.

Elle se reconcentra sur le film et je sus qu'elle mentait. Je le sentais. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et son cœur s'était emballé. Ses gestes étaient devenus fébriles, durant un court instant. Je me pris à son jeu.

-Je crois que je me souviens. C'était en hiver, peu après Noël, non ? Ne… Ne m'avais-tu pas offert une gourmette ?

Elle me regarda plus longtemps, cette fois-ci, cherchant quelque chose sur mon visage. Je restai impassible, attendant sa réponse.

-Avec ton nom, oui.

Elle prit mon poignet.

-Mais je suppose que tu as dû la perdre dans l'accident.

-Quel accident ?

-Celui dans lequel tu as perdu la mémoire. Après ton accident, je me sentais vraiment mal, Edward. Nous nous étions disputés et même si la raison était stupide, je m'en voulais et je voulais te voir, pour que nous puissions en parler. Quand on m'a annoncé que ta voiture accidentée avait été retrouvée vide… Enfin… te revoilà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu as perdu la mémoire, mais, au moins, tu es là. C'est sans doute le plus important.

Elle reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur le film. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et je compris. Je compris qu'elle s'amusait.

-Pourquoi mens-tu ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ? Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus qui je suis et tu joues avec moi. Pourquoi ?

Son regard changea du tout au tout. Elle alla éteindre le poste télévisé et se positionna face à moi.

-Pourquoi, Edward ? Mais parce que tu m'as humiliée. J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je désirais et toi ? Toi, non ! Tu as préféré rester avec la petite conne, la moche. J'étais là, tout le temps, mais tu ne faisais que me rembarer. Combien de fois me suis-je sentie mal devant mes amies et mes amis ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

-Alors tout cela n'est qu'une vengeance ? Une simple vengeance de gamine pourrie gâtée ?

-C'est moi que tu traites de pourrie gâtée ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ta famille qui est richissime ? T'es qu'un con, Edward. Tu n'es même pas capable de te souvenir de la personne que tu aimes. Si elle est toujours vivante, évidemment. Depuis qu'elle s'est faîte enlevée, personne n'a eu de nouvelles. Ah… si, j'oubliais. Elle est passée près du cadavre de Mike Newton. Il est mort, lui, en tout cas, mais ce n'est pas une grande perte, de toute façon.

-Tu es monstrueuse, répliquai-je.

-Et toi donc. Toi et ta famille sous cellophane. Toujours beaux, bien conservés au point que cela en devient écœurant. T'as qu'à aller les rejoindre. Tu suis la route et tourne à droite sur le chemin privé. Peut-être qu ça te fera remonter des souvenirs.

L'envie de la tuer était plus présente que jamais. Son comportement était puéril et enfantin. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule, se fichait du mal qu'elle faisait.

Je me levai et m'en allai, refusant de rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je regagnai la forêt qui me semblait être un lieu réconfortant. La nuit l'était et je me sentis chez moi, lorsque je fus attiré par une odeur. Je la suivis instinctivement et me jetai contre un cerf. Ma soif depuis si longtemps refoulée était maintenant libérée, appaisée.

L'animal ne bougea bientôt plus et c'est avec un certain regret que je me rendis compte que je l'avais vidé. J'étais un monstre Lauren avait raison. Seul un monstre pouvait faire cela.

Alors il y eut une autre odeur. Je pensai d'abord à un autre animal que je pourrai tuer mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'en était rien. L'odeur était douce et fleurie. Elle apaisa ma crispation et m'embruma l'esprit d'une douce torpeur. Je la suivis, sans précipitation, savourant ce moment étrange. Alors, des sanglots se firent entendre et j'accélérai le pas.

Face à moi se tenait une femme, le dos tourné. Elle peurait, je m'en rendais bien compte. Elle me parla :

-Tu sais où nous sommes, Edward ?

Je regardai autour de moi. Dans la forêt. Pourtant, ce n'était certainement pas aussi simple que cela. Si c'était effectivement la réponse, elle ne m'aurait jamais posé la question.

-Non.

-Nous sommes à la frontière. Si j'avance encore de deux pas, je me retrouverais sur le territoire Quileutes et si je fais cela, je mourrai.

Cette éventualité me traversa l'esprit et je me sentis soudainement mal, comme si l'on essayait de m'arracher le cœur.

-J'ai réussi à me débarrasser du reste de la famille. J'ai détourné leur attention. Ce n'est qu'un coup de chance. Alors… Alors dis-leur que je les aime et que ce n'est pas leur faute.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demandai-je, voulant gagner du temps.

Je ne voulais pas la voir mourir mais elle avait déjà levé un pied.

-Parce que ça fait mal, Edward. Va retrouver Lauren, si tu le désires, si c'est ton choix. Elle est plus belle que moi, il n'y a aucun doute. J'espère que tu n'oublieras juste pas que je t'ai aimé.

Alors qu'elle allait avancer, je me ruai sur elle et la plaquai au sol, à plus de dix mètres. Elle me propulsa en arrière et vint se positionner sur moi, me prenant les cheveux et murmurant près de ma bouche :

-Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, Edward, je t'en prie. Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est normal. Je suis un monstre. A cause de moi, des gens sont morts. J'ai mis ta vie et celle de notre famille en danger et…

Je posai une main sur sa bouche. Lauren avait dit que j'étais un monstre. Si elle était aussi un monstre, n'étions-nous pas fait pour être ensemble ? Ne devrais-je pas vouloir rester avec elle ? Elle avait dit m'aimer. Me disait-elle la vérité, elle ?

-Qui es-tu, demandai-je ?

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et je regrettai tout de suite mes paroles. Alors que faire pleurer Lauren m'aurait sûrement apporté de la satisfaction – à cause de ce qu'elle avait eu le cran de me faire – voir cette fille verser une larme me répugnait au plus haut point. Pourtant, aucune goutte salée ne se répendit sur ses joues.

-Pardonne-moi, fis-je. Chuut, chuuuuut. Voilà.

Elle se calma peu à peu et me remercia.

-De quoi ?

-De me réconforter, encore.

Alors elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes et les effleura. D'abord un frôlement, puis plus prononcé, plus langoureux. Je laissais place à la passion, mettant mes appréhensions de côté. Alors, l'inimaingable se produit. Je fermai les yeux et les briques de verres que s'étaient brisées, lorsque j'étais arrivé en ville se reformèrent. Je posai une main sur ma tête et fixai le vide, à la recherche d'un point de repère, lorsque Bella passa sa main sur ma joue, ses yeux dans les miens.

Bella.

Elle s'appelait Bella.

Et je l'aimais.

–

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu car c'était le dernier.

Je vais poster tout soudain l'épilogue et ce sera la fin de cette fiction. T_T

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'ai adoré décrire cette horrible Lauren, personnellement ;)

A tout bientôt pour la fin !


	35. Epilogue – L'éternité ou presque

Me revoici donc pour l'épilogue.

On se retrouve à la fin ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**–**

**Epilogue**

_L'éternité… ou presque_

5 ans plus tard

_Je vais bien. La vie a peu a peu repris son cours. Edward a retrouvé la mémoire et personne n'a jamais plus été contaminé. Pourtant, il reste une personne, toujours dans l'ombre, possédée par mon don. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit que d'un humain, afin qu'il meurt d'ici quelques années. Ce n'est pas mon genre de penser ainsi mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était mieux que ce soit un mortel qu'un être immortel. _

_Dans ma main, je tiens la bague qu'Edward m'a offerte, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés mais cela ne tardera pas. Je vais mieux, mentalement. Edward commence à se pardonner l'idée de m'avoir oubliée et faite souffrir et la famille vit maintenant au jour le jour. Rosalie et Emmet sont à Stockholm, Alice et Jasper à Londres, tous en amoureux, alors que je reste avec Edward, en Alaska. J'aime particulièrement la maison, la décoration épurée et sobre. _

Alors que je vaquai à mes habituelles occupations, sur le canapé, Edward s'approcha par derrière et m'entoura de ses bras. Il déposa une myriade de baisers dans mon cou et je souris. La normalité était apaisante.

-Tu m'as l'air épanouie, aujourd'hui, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je faisais le point sur ma vie, répondis-je nonchalement.

Sur mes jambes était posé un petit journal que Carlisle m'avait offert, quelques temps auparavant, afin que j'y décrive mes démons, que je m'en détache. L'écriture m'avait bien aidée. Elle et Edward m'avaient sortie de ma sombre existence.

J'étais née. J'avais grandi en l'absence de figure paternelle et mûri très vite. Je m'étais installée à Forks, par la suite, et avait rencontré Edward. Edward et des épreuves que j'étais loin de redouter, lors de ma petite vie tranquille.

_Aujourd'hui, je me sens épanouie – Edward a trouvé le mot juste. Je n'ai jamais revu mes parents, certes, mais la police a cessé de parler de moi, de mon enlèvement et de Mike. A l'époque, nous avons rapidement découvert que Quil n'était jamais venu nous voir et qu'il s'agissait, là encore, d'une invention subtile de mon don. Gabriel sait que c'est lui qui est l'auteur de nos morts à Edward et moi-même. Mon don (la seconde partie, celle qui ne rend pas les gens fous) a, selon ses propres mots, essayé de nous réunir. Explications : Edward ne savait plus s'il m'aimait. (Ca m'a fait mal de le découvrir, mais passons !) J'étais follement désespérée, perdue, et je ne me rendais plus compte de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir à mes côtés. Mon don n'a pas eu d'autre idée que de nous séparer pour que nous puissions que mieux nous retrouver. Tordu, j'avoue. Mais qu'est-ce que mon don nous aura épargné ?_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse, dans les bras de mon fiancé. J'espère grandement que cela durera l'éternité. _

Je posai mon stylo et refermai le livre. Je l'avais épuisé jusqu'à sa dernière page. Bientôt, j'en commencerai un nouveau. Celui-ci, décidai-je, serait plus optimiste, plus beau, plus gai. Je repris vite mon stylo alors qu'une phrase venait de s'imposer à mon esprit. Je trouvais une dernière ligne et écrivit difficilement :

_Car l'éternité commence aujourd'hui. _

oOo

Il y a un motel, à quelques kilomètres de Juneau. Un homme a loué une chambre pour une durée indéterminée. Il regarde les photos étalées sur le lit. Il est sale. Il n'a laissé personne venir nettoyer la pièce depuis plus de deux semaines. Ca sent le renfermé.

Sur les clichés, nous pouvons apercevoir Bella et Edward. Vampire est écrit en rouge sur chacune, comme une promesse de mort, s'il osait s'attaquer à eux, un avertissement, une protection contre lui même.

L'homme a tout perdu pour elle. Elle ne l'aime pas. Il a tout perdu et elle n'en a rien à faire. « Un jour, elle paiera, » pensa-t-il.

–

Alors, voilà, c'est la fin. Comment avez-vous trouvé cette fiction?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié de bout en bout et que vous en lirez d'autres ;)

Sinon, concernant les autres écrits que j'ai en cours et qui sont plus ou moins en pause (je parle de don't worry, eternity, complément affectif) la suite arrivera bientôt mais sans doute pas avant mi-juin.

A bientôt, j'espère ^^


End file.
